Death's Companion: A Demon's Love
by Dragonsgirl16
Summary: After the war Arianna hears her parent's and godfather's will and finds out she has a connection to the Higurashi family through her maternal grandmother. What happens when she takes a trip to the Shrine in Japan and discovers a certain well? What new adventure awaits the girl-who-lived? Will she unintentionally catch the eye of a powerful Daiyoukai? Sess/femHarry story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this has been in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out. I'm really keen for this story and I think it shows.

So this one has a female version of Harry called Arianna nicknamed Ari.

This chapter is mostly filled with information about certain things so it is necessary to get this out of the way first.

* * *

It had been four months since the war in which the light won and Arianna Potter triumphed over Lord Voldemort. Arianna had helped in the restoration of Hogwarts and it was well on its way to its former glory, she had also continued her practice in the medical field and has since achieved the status of Senior Healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. Her interest in becoming a Healer had started in her third year and with her common trips to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had been very encouraging and keen to have a student to teach. Arianna had taken the Healer exam one month after the war, the examiners were quick to pass her as she had the skill and Healers were in desperate need due to the after effects of war.

Arianna was currently in the Burrow eating porridge in her purple pyjamas, Hermione was sat opposite her munching on her toast reading a book.

"Hermione," Arianna said to catch the girl's attention. "What are you going to do now the war is over?"

"I don't know," Hermione replied softly. "McGonagall is the headmistress of Hogwarts now so I might see if I can teach there or at the very least do an apprenticeship-type thing there."

"I think you'd make a great teacher," Arianna said with a knowing smile towards her best friend. "Are you going to marry Ron first though?"

Hermione blushed furiously and stuttered and stammered in response, leaving Arianna laughing in response. They ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence except for Arianna's occasional giggles.

"Oh here you are girls," Molly Weasley said as she entered the kitchen. "Post arrived and there is a letter for all of us from Gringotts."

Arianna frowned as she was handed the letter wondering what Gringotts would want from her, she opened the letter with slightly trembling fingers.

_Dear Miss Arianna Lily Potter,_

_Congratulations of the defeat of the feared Dark Lord, we goblins are appreciative of the work you have done to ensure that everything is running smoothly from the after effects of the war. I am writing to inform you that your presence is needed at Gringotts Bank to discuss the contents of the following:_

_The last will and testament of James Potter_

_The last will and testament of Lily Potter_

_The last will and testament of Sirius Black_

_We hope to see you today at noon; this letter will act as a portkey to bring you here just before the designated time._

_Hoping you are well_

_Ragnok_

_Head of the Potter and Black family vaults_

Arianna was shocked into silence as she stared at the letter in her hand wondering how she hadn't known about the wills beforehand she was dimly aware of Molly and Hermione talking about the contents of their letters. She rose quietly from the table and muttering something about a shower she left the room.

OoO

"Ari, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly aware that her friend had been abnormally quiet all day. Arianna nodded and pushed open the door to Gringotts and walked calmly down the aisle. Once she reached the dais were the head goblin sat she coughed politely to get his attention before bowing low.

"Merry meet," She said to the goblin. "My name is Arianna Potter, I have a meeting today with Ragnok in accordance to my parent's and godfather's wills."

"Merry Meet," the goblin replied bowing his head. "I am aware of you meeting if you will follow Gomuk he will take you to the meeting room."

Arianna nodded and followed Gomuk after giving him the same greeting she gave to the head goblin. Once they reached the room Arianna was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco as well as Andromeda who had brought Teddy along. Arianna immediately went over to her godson who cooed happily at seeing her, although when Ragnok entered the room everyone fell silent even little Teddy.

"We are here to listen to the last will and testament of James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans and Sirius Black." Ragnok explained as he pulled out three scrolls, unrolling the first he began to read its contents.

"I, Lord James Potter, being of sound body and mind do hereby bequeath and request the following:

To Remus Lupin, I would leave my daughter to you but we both know that it would never be allowed so Moony I ask that you look over my daughter and try to stop Padfoot from doing stupid things with her. I know Sirius will take my passing the hardest so please keep an eye on him and I wish for you to tell Arianna everything about me even the bad things for I wish for to know the type of man I was. I also leave to you my dear friend sixty thousand galleons to with what you will and don't argue with me.

To Sirius Black, I leave to you my precious daughter. I hope for you to raise her like the true marauder she is, teach her everything you know about pranking and of all the passageways around Hogwarts. Padfoot you need to stay strong for Arianna so don't do anything too reckless, also I give you permission to beat up any boy that so much as looks at my little girl.

To the Weasley family, I leave to you fifty thousand galleons and the hope that you will provide a second home to Arianna like you did to me and Lily.

To my dearest Arianna, I leave everything else including the title of Lady Potter and Lady Gryffindor. I wish the best for you my precious little Prongslet, grow into the beautiful woman that I know you will be. I'm sorry I can't be there to see you grow but know that I will always love you and I am so proud of you. I also wish for Ragnok to give you a letter which your mother and I wrote together."

Arianna had tears rolling down her cheeks as she reflected on what was said, she slowly looked up to Ragnok saying "I want the money given to Remus put in a trust fund for Teddy."

Ragnok made a note of Arianna's wishes and gave her the letter from her mother and father. He moved onto the next scroll and opened it and began to read from it.

"I, Lily Potter nee Evans, being to sound body and mind do hereby bequeath and request the following:

To Remus Lupin, I leave the following advice; be yourself and do not let people's prejudice affect you. You are a great man and an even better friend. I also request that you watch over Arianna, I'm sure Sirius would be a great father figure to my girl but she will also need a firm hand to tell her what's right and wrong.

To Sirius Black, I leave the most important being in my life, Arianna. Look after her Sirius and raise her well because if you don't I will kick your butt when you join the afterlife. I'm sure James already told you to raise her as a pranking genius but do teach her other things as well. Education is important too.

To the Weasley family, I ask that you take my daughter in your arms and be the caring gentle hand through the rough times that are sure to follow. I wish for you to give her hope and friendship for that it what will see her through to the very end.

To my darling daughter, I only wish I could have seen you grow. Do not be sad by our passing because I would sacrifice myself a hundred times over to save the life of the most beautiful little girl as would any mother. Be brave my love and be strong I know you will sometimes feel so very lonely but remember that we will always be in your heart. I also leave to you a letter that your father and I wrote together. I am sure Ragnok has already given it to you. Always remember that I love you."

Hermione had moved from her seat during the reading and had embraced Arianna in a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. Ragnok opened the third and final scroll; he began once again to read.

"I, Lord Sirius Black, being of sound body and mind do hereby bequeath and request the following:

To Remus Lupin, I ask that you look after Arianna in my absence I would like to make it official but you know the laws. I also leave to you fifty thousand galleons.

To Andromeda Tonks, I hereby reinstate you into the Black family and leave to you forty thousand galleons.

To the Weasley family, I give to you fifty thousand galleons and ask that you also watch over Arianna and continue to help her throughout the dark times that lay ahead.

To Hermione Granger, I leave to you thirty thousand galleons and free access into the Black library which lies within Gringotts be free to read until your heart is content. Thank you for being the friend Arianna needed.

To Bellatrix lestrange nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Malfoy, I herby disinherit you. You no longer have the Black name behind you. I wish for all the money taken out of the Black vault by those named above to be put back. I hope you will regret ever thinking about joining the dark.

To Arianna, I am sorry that I got to spend so little time with you. You are beautiful and strong Arianna, your parents would be so proud of the woman you are becoming. I have faith in you and I know that you will be the victor in the war to come. I love you so much never forget that. To you I leave whatever is left including the title of Lady Black."

Ragnok put down that paper in his hand and looked at Arianna, he waited for her to compose herself before asking "do you wish for the money bequeathed to Mr Lupin to be transferred to Mr Teddy Lupin?"

"Yes, I also wish to reinstate Mrs Malfoy and Draco back into the Black family and I wish for the arranged marriage between Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to be annulled. Narcissa and Draco shall now be Black's by name. I also wish to make it known that they are both under my protection." Arianna said confidently. Ragnok merely smirked and said it would be done.

"Why?" Narcissa, who had remained quiet throughout the whole reading, asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you saved me Ms Black, you lied to Voldemort, even though it would mean your death if he found out. I owe you a lot and this is the least I could do." Arianna said smiling at the mother and her son.

"According to the wills, you are now Lady of three very old lines." Ragnok began once everyone had settled down. "This means you have numerous properties across the country and in other countries too. As you can see from this list I am about to hand you some of them are already inhabited by muggles."

Arianna took the list from Ragnok with a polite 'thank you' looking at the properties she had inherited her eyes widened.

_Potter Manor, Wiltshire, England – empty_

_Potter House, Coventry, England – empty_

_Potter Cottage, Cornwall, England – Danes Family, Muggles_

_Potter Apartment, Paris, France – empty_

_Black Manor, Wiltshire, England – empty_

_Black Villa, Rome, Italy - empty_

_Gryffindor Castle, Wiltshire, England – empty_

_Gryffindor Manor, Venice, Italy – empty_

_Higurashi Shrine, Tokyo, Japan – Higurashi Family, Muggles (Line of Spiritual Priestesses)_

"All this is mine?" Arianna asked perplexed, Ragnok nodded in response. "Well, I would like to give the apartment in Paris to Hermione and Potter house to Ron."

"Ari, I couldn't take that from you." Hermione and Ron both protested.

"Please just take it, what would I do with them anyway?" Ari said with a roll of her eyes and Ron and Hermione relented unwillingly. "Besides you're going to need a house to raise your children in and a holiday getaway." Arianna grinned as everyone laughed.

"I want Black manor to go to Andromeda or if she is happy in the house she has I want it given to Teddy when he is of age but I want every dark artefact to be removed. Speaking of Teddy I want him to be named heir to the Black name as he is my godson."

"I wish to remain in my home Ari but it will be a wonderful gift to give Teddy when he is older." Andy said softly whilst Teddy blew a bubble in agreement.

"I also want to give Black villa to Narcissa Black and her son, I also want every dark artefact removed from there as well," Arianna turned to face Narcissa and said solemnly. "I wish for you to have a new start and perhaps Italy can give that to you. I want you to know that if you ever need me you can contact me."

"Thank you so much, if that is all we are need for. I think Draco and I should take our leave." Narcissa said standing and leaving after a nod was given from Ragnok. Draco left behind his mother with a quiet 'thank you' to Arianna.

"I wish for the Weasley family to have a holiday home in Gryffindor manor. I know you won't accept it if I gave it to you so I will say this, you are always welcome to use it for a holiday." Arianna said.

"Thank you dear, it would be nice to go on vacation once in a while." Mrs Weasley said with a smile on her face.

"Well that leaves me with Gryffindor castle and Potter manor. Ragnok, why does it have Higurashi Shrine on the list?" Arianna asked.

"The Higurashi's were your maternal grandmother's adopted family. Kentarō Higurashi was your grandmother's adopted brother; they grew up in Japan on the Higurashi shrine until your grandmother came back to England and married your grandfather. You do not own the Higurashi Shrine directly but it was on the list because the shrine is inherited through family."

Arianna nodded thoughtfully "Is that all was required from me then?"

"We aren't quite done yet Lady Potter there is still one matter I wish to discuss with you. I would rather do so in private though." Ragnok said looking at the other members in the room who all politely excused themselves from the room.

"I will see you outside." Hermione said to Arianna as she left closing the door behind her.

"I understand that you are in possession of the three items of the Deathly Hallows." Ragnok said shocking the girl before him.

"Yes, I dropped the stone in the forest and snapped the Elder Wand in two and threw it away after mending my own wand. Then they just appeared in my room one day and no matter what I do they keep coming back to me."

"Of course they do. You have been chosen by Death Lady Potter, and Death does not relinquish its hold so easily." Ragnok smiled knowingly.

"But why choose me?"

"You have conquered Death many times and yet you do not seek the gift of immortality like so many do. You are a worthy companion to Death. You would be able to converse with Death if only accepted the fact that the Hallows are yours."

"What does owning the Hallows mean then?"

"Only their creator can truly answer that."

OoO

Arianna was in Potter manor once again staring at the Hallows, she hadn't used them since the war and refused to touch them, but what Ragnok said had piqued her curiosity. She wanted to know what having them meant and the one who would give her those answers was the very being she didn't want to talk to. Sighing she moved away from the Hallows and instead chose to stare at the unopened letter from her parents, she didn't know what to do with that either, should she open it? Should she read her parents last words for her? Or should it forever remain a secret? Maybe one day she would open it but right now she wasn't ready for it.

Arianna growled lowly in her throat and turned back to the Hallows.

"Right Ari, you're a Gryffindor, known for bravery. You defeated the Dark Lord for Merlin's sake what harm can one little conversation with Death do?" She reached out and grabbed the Hallows and at once she felt a chill spread down her spine. Turning around she came face to face with Death himself.

"I was expecting a scythe." Arianna said dryly, her green eyes narrowing slightly. The man before her was wearing a blue business suit with shiny black shoes to match; he had long black hair with a ribbon tied at the nape of his neck to keep his hair out of his face. He had brown eyes and a tanned complexion.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to talk to you? I mean really what's a guy got to do to talk a girl in this day and age?" Death asked dramatically waving his arms about. "I do have scythe actually but I'm trying to get rid of the stereotypical Death image. It worked for scaring people ages ago but now it's lost its edge."

Arianna stared her mouth dropped to the floor and Death just laughed at her. Arianna huffed and sat down in the soft armchair motioning for Death to sit in the other.

"So you not what I expected at all."

"What did you expect?"

"Oh you know all black and goth-like surrounded by fog and ominous music playing in the background and we can't forget the scythe."

"I can do that if you want me to."

"No! I mean you don't have too. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but I'm going to say yes anyway."

"Why choose me?"

"Why choose you? Well that's a loaded question really but you mean why choose you to be the so called 'master of death'. Well it's simple I admire you, not only have you evaded me more than once but you don't wish to have anything in return. You do not fear me nor do you wish to evade me forever and seek out immortality."

"So what does being your companion mean?"

"Well for starters you get to see my pretty face." Death grinned whilst Arianna had the urge to face-palm. "...Okay I'll be serious. You will be my companion and guard the Hallows from those who wish to abuse the power they give. This means that you can't die, unless you and I find a worthy successor. You won't appear to get any older than what you are now."

"How come the Hallows were scattered around before I got hold of them if only you and companion can choose a successor?"

"Ah that's because my previous companion began to abuse the privileges I gave him. So I scattered the Hallows around the world."

"Why didn't you just take them back?"

"Well you see if I could do that I wouldn't need a companion to safeguard them would I? I can't touch the Hallows anymore because they have left my realm. I am able to, shall we say transport, my body to wherever that Hallows are as long as they are together like now. Then if I find the person holding them worthy I allow them to become my companion and I am able to talk to them. However they can't see me until they accept the Hallows as a part of them, which is why it was so annoying trying to get your attention. Oh and I should tell you only you can see me."

"Why am I the only one who can see you?"

"Like I said I only appear once the Hallows are brought together and the person accepts them. It is through the power of the Hallows combined that I can travel from my realm into this one. However I am only visible to you due to the Hallows being yours."

"I see, this has been a lot to take in do you mind if I leave you for a while. I just wish to be on my own."

"I will go back to my realm. If you need me just hold onto the Hallows and say Death. Ciao for now bella mio." With that Death vanished and Arianna put the Hallows back on the table.

Arianna walked into her study and started shuffling through the paperwork she had. It turns out that being a Lady and a Senior Healer meant that she had a lot of paperwork to get through. She paused when she came to a piece of parchment that held on a couple of words 'Higurashi Shrine, Japan'; she had meant to contact them to see if she could visit. It would be nice to see some of my family adopted or not so with that thought in mind she quickly grabbed a quill and some spare parchment and began to write.

* * *

A/N: So this is it the first chapter. So the crossover part of the story won't officially start until the next chapter but I feel this chapter was needed first to sort out a few things.

So what did you think? Please let me know and review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! two chapters in one day, I am really inspired right now

I feel that the events in this chapter are a little rushed but I didn't know how else to pass the time.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kentarō Higurashi also known as Grandpa Higurashi stared at the owl in front of him wearily, the owl in question was an ordinary barn owl and was sitting on the open windowsill of the Higurashi shrine in Japan. Grandpa Higurashi tried to 'shoo' the owl away but the owl just blinked at him as if amused, Grandpa's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a sūtra, threw it at the owl and shouted 'demon be gone'.

"Grandpa what are you doing to that poor owl?" A young girl asked as she entered the room.

"Ah Kagome I see you've returned," Grandpa muttered distractedly. Kagome slowly approached the bird whilst her Grandpa watched on horrified. "No Kagome don't go near it, that's no ordinary owl."

"Just because it acts strangely doesn't mean it's a demon Grandpa." Kagome said as she tried to get the bird to hop onto her shoulder, the bird hooted in response to her actions and only stuck out its leg. "Hey look there is something attached to it."

Kagome pulled the letter attached to the owl off its leg carefully and unrolled the parchment paper scanning its content she held it out to Grandpa.

"It's addressed to you from a Lady Arianna Potter, it's also in English"

"Don't know her; she could be a demon trying to trick me." He said glancing around as if Arianna would suddenly pop out of the wall. "Read the letter out to me Kagome I seem to have misplaced my glasses."

"Alright," Kagome said.

"_Dear Mr Kentarō Higurashi, _

_My name is Arianna Lily Potter and I am the granddaughter of Emily Evans whom I believe was your adopted sister..."_

"Emily? Little Emi? I haven't seen her in a very long time." Grandpa said softly as his eyes took on a wistful look as if remembering the past.

"Grandpa stop interrupting." Kagome said annoyed. "Anyway where was I, oh here we are...

"_I am not too sure if you know what happened to her when she returned to England so I will tell you. She fell in love with a man, Jack Evans they eventually got married and had two daughters called Petunia and Lily. I am the daughter of Lily whom married Lord James Potter, who are both now deceased. I do not know if you knew this but my Emily and Jack also died before I was born. As this happened before I was born I am unsure about the details and my aunt and I aren't on speaking terms so I am unable to ask her. I am writing to ask is it would be alright to come and visit you as I am keen to meet my adopted family not to mention that Japanese culture just fascinates me. If you would like me to visit please send an appropriate date with Shadow (the owl which you received this letter from). Oh and in case you were wondering I can speak Japanese, I just can't write it so I apologise for this letter being in English_

_With kind regards_

_Lady Arianna Potter_

_Lady of the houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor"_

"I want you to send a reply back and tell Lady Potter that she is most welcome to visit here and that she may come on the 23rd of October and may stay as long as she likes." Grandpa said with hint of sadness to his voice as he walked away to go tell Kagome's mother of their new guest.

"Okay so how do I attach the reply to the owl? Anybody going to tell me or do I have to figure that out on my own?" Kagome said the empty room listening to the hoot of the owl which seemed to say 'crazy human people'.

OoO

Arianna was in the waiting lounge of Heathrow Airport preparing for the eleven hour flight trip ahead of her. Hermione and Ron sat opposite her, the latter of the two staring in wonder at the muggle invention that was the airplane.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"It's not like I'm going to be gone forever Hermione. I just want to meet some of my family, besides I want to explore the world now that I don't have the threat of the dark lord over my head." Arianna said annoyed, she had explained this to them continuously and it was getting on her nerves.

"I know that, I'm just worried about being so far away. What about the remaining Death Eaters?" This remark only made Arianna sigh and roll her eyes.

"I will cross that bridge if and when it comes and not a moment before," Arianna said disgruntled. "Besides how will they know I'm in Japan? The only people I've told are those I trust."

"I'm just worried about you is all, I know you, and you can be very reckless especially when those closest to you are involved." Hermione glared at Arianna before standing and going over to the Costa coffee shop.

"Ignore her mate, you know how she gets." Ron said smiling at Arianna. "Besides you're the one that's leaving I have to remain behind and listen to her talk about how reckless you're being."

Arianna laughed along with Ron and were still laughing even when Hermione returned with three iced mochas. Hermione just smiled at her friend and boyfriend, shaking her head she handed them their drinks and sat down again. All three friends started a conversation in which there would be no arguments.

"Flight 256 to Tokyo is now boarding first class. Flight 256 to Tokyo."

Arianna approached the lady on the service desk and handed her the boarding pass and passport. Arianna turned to her friends hugged them and wished them goodbye; she walked down the walkway and into the plane where she was greeted by the hostess.

"Good morning Lady Potter, may help you find your seat?" The hostess smiled and took Arianna to her seat.

Arianna sat down and looked out the window, sighing she pulled out her IPod from her pocket and putting the earphones in she pressed play and her ears were filled with the sounds. She scrolled through her songs looking for another song to listen to, she decided on 'Once Upon A December' from the film Anastasia. She allowed her eyes to close as she mouthed the words to the song, she thought back to her decision to come to Japan. Whilst she was happy she would get to some of her family she was ecstatic that she would be escaping the magical world for awhile, she needed a break from being the girl-who-lived. Maybe she would like Japan so much she would stay, Arianna laughed at Hermione's reaction to hearing that, Hermione would go all the way to Japan and drag her back. Arianna slowly relaxed as the plane took off and levelled out in the sky, her last thought before she fell asleep was goodbye England, hello future.

OoO

After collecting her luggage at Tokyo International Airport she made her way to the pickup spot where she had agreed to meet Mrs Higurashi. She removed her earphones and put her IPod away, scanning the crowd before her she noticed a sign with her name on it being held up by a young girl and made her way towards it. Mrs Higurashi noticed the English first.

"Konnichiwa, you must be Potter-sama," Mrs Higurashi smiled at Arianna's shy nod. "My name is Higurashi Kimiko but please call me Kimiko. These are my children Souta and Kagome."

"Thank you for having me, please call me Ari all my friends call me that. Oh and you don't need to add the honorific, it's not something I'm used to." Arianna said politely bowing.

"So Ari, what's England like? I want to go someday." Souta asked impatiently.

"Souta let the Ari get settled in before you bombard her with questions. Honestly we haven't even left the airport yet." Kagome said as Souta apologised.

They all got into the family car and drove to the Higurashi Shrine, Arianna was taking in all the sights around her and Kagome offered to take her to all the places she wanted to visit in Tokyo. Once they got to the shrine, Kimiko parked the car in the garage and Kagome led her into the living room.

"Just be thankful you didn't have to walk up all those steps." Kagome laughed as Arianna grimaced at the thought of all the steps that would await her every day.

"Grandpa, this is Potter Arianna, Ari this is my Grandpa Kentarō." Kagome said with a grin and motioned towards her Grandpa who sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Higurashi." Arianna said with a bow.

"There is no need to bow, my dear, and call me Grandpa everyone else does." Grandpa grinned at the nervous girl before him.

"Then you must call me Ari, Grandpa." Arianna smiled hesitantly.

"You look like my sister, she had eyes as green as yours. Emily was such a good girl but she always longed to go back to the place she was born."

"My mother had the same eye colour too; I'm always told I look like my father." Arianna glanced out the open window only to see a fast moving red object heading towards it. Arianna frowned and with a small twist in her wrist her wand was out and she had shot of a stunning spell as the red object landed inside the window. The stunner hit the object which fell to the floor with a thud.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted rushing over to the object on the floor which could now be identified as a teenage looking boy.

"You know him?" Arianna asked utterly confused.

"Yes, he's a friend, what did you do to him? What are you?" Kagome asked her terrified eyes boring into Arianna's.

"Let me just reverse the spell and then I will tell you everything." Arianna sighed, she had hoped to avoid this particular discussion until later but she had let the 'cat out the bag' on this one, with a finite incantatem and a flick of the wrist Inuyasha was up and yelling.

"What the hell was that and what the fuck are you?" He shouted.

"Sit down and stop shouting and I might tell you." Arianna replied calmly. "My name is Potter Arianna but you may call me Ari."

"I don't give a damn what your name is wench." Inuyasha grumbled sitting down.

"Inuyasha, be polite she is a Lady." Kagome insisted.

"Well to put it simply I am a witch, but my story is so much more than that. My story starts before my birth; it was very dark times in the Wizarding World. The Dark Lord Voldemort had risen to power and he gathered a strong mass of dark wizards behind, he was very good at that bringing people over to his side. He killed all those who opposed him magical and non-magical, women, men and children, anyone. Then a prophecy was made which went like this The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... When I was born Voldemort chose me, fulfilling the prophecy when he tried to kill me when I was a baby. My parents died that night they tried to save me but my mother's sacrifice and her love for me allowed me to survive that night. That night I became the girl-who-lived because I did the impossible and survived the killing curse. I was sent to live with my aunt who had no magic and grew up not knowing about magic at all. My aunt and uncle were determined to keep me in the dark about it; they hated everything abnormal and well I pretty much the goddess of abnormal..." Arianna went on to tell them about Hogwarts, the return of the Dark Lord and the final battle and all about the Wizarding World.

"...When I found out about you guys I wanted to meet you but it was also an excuse to leave for awhile, I want to leave the girl-who-lived for now."

"Well, you are always welcome here." Kimiko said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you that means so much to me. Oh and Inuyasha I'm sorry for using that spell on you I didn't mean it nastily, it was just a reflex." Arianna said looking at the golden eyed boy.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He said quietly.

"Well I told you what I am; it's only fair that you do the same. I mean the doggy ears are kind of a giveaway that you're not human." Arianna said motioning towards Inuyasha with her hand.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look and began to tell Arianna about the well, the shikon-no-tama, Naraku, the Inutaichi and Kagome's priestess powers. They were currently taking a well deserved break due to Arianna's arrival but Kagome would return tomorrow and they would once again journey around feudal Japan looking for jewel shards and a way to defeat Naraku.

"Awful things happen to those who meddle with time," Arianna started hesitantly. "So it's only fair that I come with you to even the odds a little. I mean I've taken down one crazy guy what's another to me?"

"But I thought you wanted a break from all that." Kagome said looking confused.

"I want a break from being famous in a prejudice world. Feudal Japan in uncharted territory to me, and I'm a Gryffindor, we're curious, foolish and brave by nature. Besides I'm not going to let a part of my family go somewhere dangerous when I could help."

"Leave it Kagome," Inuyasha intercepted quickly as Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "We need all the help we can get at the moment and a witch as powerful as Ari will be a valuable asset."

"Wow Inuyasha that actually sounded smart." Kagome looked so shocked that Arianna burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Hey wench! What's that supposed to mean." Inuyasha looked so insulted that Arianna almost forgot to breathe amidst her giggles.

* * *

So did you feel it was rushed? I did

Please review and let me know what you think about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was so keen on this chapter I really didn't want to stop. I am so loving this story.

We have Sesshoumaru in this chapter yay!

Disclaimer: I forgot to add it before so I will do it now. I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha the both belong to their respective parties

* * *

Ari sat by the Goshinboku that evening and with all three Hallows in her hand she summoned Death, although with the outfit he had on she immediately regretted it. His hair was short and styled into spikes however unlike the black colour it was last time it was now neon green, he had a bright pink onesie on which had bright blue...

"Are those marshmallows on that onsie of yours, and banana shoes...?" Ari said. "It hurts to look at you I mean c'mon are trying to outdo Dumbledore with these crazy outfits of yours?"

"I look amazing. Don't hate my outfit just because you don't have the looks to pull it off." Death said posing like a model on a runway.

"Whatever floats you boat." Ari looked away from the blinding outfit before her and turned her attention to the well house. "Hey you're like all knowing right?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I'm assuming that because you don't exist in this world and you've been around for a very long time that you have a lot of knowledge on certain topics."

"Ah you want to know about the Bone Eater's well. I will tell you what I know then; you see the tree you are sitting under." Ari quickly nodded and turned to examine the tree. "Well the Goshinboku in this time has connected itself to the one in the past through that well."

"So if something were to happen to either this Goshinboku or the younger one the connection would cease to exist and the well would stop working." Ari surmised.

"Not just a pretty face are you? Are you planning to go down that well?" Death asked and at Ari's nod he grinned. "Awesome, that means I get to see it all too."

"Haven't you already seen it, you were around in the feudal era?" Ari asked.

"Without you the connection through the Hallows I don't see things the way you do. I can't enter the living world, so I have to see things through the spirit world. I can see auras and vague shapes and I get all the knowledge of what happens in the living world but it's not the same as actually seeing things. For example I can see the brown of the wood and the green of the leaves on the trees now but if you hadn't summoned me I would only see murky grey shapes and outlines."

"That sucks," Ari said. "The world is full of vibrant colours and you don't get to see it. I won't be able to summon you that much in the feudal era though because I don't want the group I will be travelling with to think I'm mental by talking to myself. I haven't told anyone about the Hallows and my connection to you yet and I'm not too sure it's a good idea to ever mention it."

"Aw but I really wanted to see it," Death pouted. "I get your point though you summon me and just not talk to me. I would still get to see the feudal era though a living persons view. You are right not to tell anyone about the Hallows, I find humans to be fickle creatures always seeking power and then when they get it they want more and have no idea how to control it."

"We'll see," Ari smiled at Death's hopeful expression. "Do you know anything about the Shikon-no-tama?"

"The jewel of four souls? Of course I do, dead souls are my speciality." Death said grinning. "The jewel is like a container for a battlefield to put it simply; the priestess Midoriko and the youkai who tried to kill her are in a constant battle for power inside the jewel. The person who handles the jewel determines who has the power inside, so if a person who only wanted to use it for bad things would corrupt the jewel and weakening some of Midoriko's spiritual power inside making the demonic aura stronger. If someone with good intentions had the jewel they would purify it and the battle goes into Midoriko's favour. To destroy the jewel one needs only make the right wish."

"What is the right wish to make though?" Ari questioned softly.

"It needs to be something completely selfless." Death replied.

"But to make wish in itself can be considered selfish." Ari pondered.

"Well then you're lucky you don't have to make it then aren't you?" Death intoned dryly.

"Yeah I suppose but I think I know who will have to make the wish." Ari turned to look at the house she was currently staying at.

"Ah the priestess inside," Death said sadly. "She has a bright aura which means she is strong. Who knows maybe she will make the right wish."

"But what if she doesn't."

OoO

"Bye Mama, bye Grandpa, tell Souta I said bye too." Kagome called as she and Ari stepped through the well house and closed the door behind them. "I'm not sure if you will be able to get through on your own so maybe we could hold hands and jump together."

"Whatever you think is best Kagome after all you seem to be the time travelling expert." Ari said with a grin as she stepped onto the edge of the well and held out her hand for Kagome to take.

"How come you're not scared?" Kagome asked as she stepped up and took the awaiting hand.

"Well Kagome when you've faced the most feared wizard in history you tend to get this no fear outlook in time. Besides sometimes it's more fun to just run and leap rather than take the time to look at the landing area below." With that said Ari leapt into darkness below taking Kagome with her they were both surrounded by blue lights as they entered the past.

Ari climbed up the well using the vines, once she reached the top she pulled herself over the edge and gasped at the view that lay before her.

"Wow it's so pretty and the air here is so fresh." Ari stared in wonder.

"I know what you mean, compared to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo this plays is like heaven." Kagome commented as she joined Ari.

"Hey wenches we don't have all day to stand around and look at trees we need to get going." Inuyasha yelled as he entered the clearing shortly followed by the rest of the group.

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and Ari laughed as Inuyasha plummeted into the ground below him. "First we need to introduce Ari to everyone. Ari this is Sango, a demon slayer. Miroku over there is a monk and a complete hentai. Shippou there is a kitsune youkai and Kirara is Sango's pet."

"Hello everyone," Ari said with a bow. "My name is Potter Arianna but you may call me Ari."

"Sweet Lady Ari it is a pleasure to meet you. I must ask you if would do me the honour of bearing my children?" Miroku said as he clutched Ari's hand.

"I may be the last in my line but I'm so not that desperate." Ari said removing her hand and walked over to Sango who smiled warmly.

"Well now we got the introduction outta the way let's get moving."Inuyasha ordered.

"Wait how is Ari going to travel? I mean Kirara can't carry me, Miroku, Shippou and her." Sango said a worried frown on her face.

"Don't worry about me; I have my firebolt so I can fly." Ari said smiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her shrunken trunk and laid it on the ground, cancelling the spell she opened it and got out her broom. Once her trunk was safely back in her enchanted pocket; a simpler version of the spell on Hermione's bag, she looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her amazed. "Yeah, yeah the awesome wonders of magic, I thought you wanted to hurry?"

"We can't move yet Inuyasha; you still don't have Tessaiga back yet." Kagome looked worriedly at Inuyasha.

"Feh so what. Totosai will find us when he is finished mending it, we might as well cover some ground whilst we wait." Inuyasha shrugged and motioned for Kagome to get on his back and after some reluctance they were moving.

They travelled for the majority of the day before settling down in a clearing that evening, Ari was left to watch as the others set up camp for the night.

"Hey Ari, do you want to help me cook the fish?" Kagome asked as she saw her friend's hesitation at not doing anything.

"Okay." Ari sighed in relief at being given something to do.

"So Lady Ari, why is it that you have joined us on this quest?" Miroku asked.

"Oh well it's because I wanted to look out for Kagome and I felt uncomfortable knowing there was an evil in the world that I could be helping to destroy. I'd rather fight then do nothing." Ari replied easily.

"Inuyasha told us your story when he came back last night; you are a very honourable person. It takes a lot of bravery to stand up to something so evil and powerful." Miroku looked at Ari with respect.

"I just figured that if I didn't do it, no one else would." Ari shrugged it off casually.

"Still not many people could have done what you did and move on so easily." Sango said as she joined the conversation.

"I had my friends and they mean the world to me." Ari said softly, looking around she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha talking at the other side of the clearing. "What are they talking about?"

"Oh don't mind them; it's the night of the new moon. When the sun sets Inuyasha becomes fully human." Miroku said quietly. "It will be the first time Sango and I witness this happening."

"I see, it must be somewhat challenging to him. I expect he becomes weaker like any normal human too." Ari sympathised with the hanyou, she knew what it was like to feel powerless, and she continued to watch the changes happening to Inuyasha as the sun finally set. His silver hair turned black, his ears became like those of a normal humans and his eyes lost their golden colour and became a dark brown.

"And how is it that you know Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice echoed over. "You told them didn't you Shippou."

Poor Shippou was left at Inuyasha's mercy as he tried to apologise Ari heard Sango mutter about it being a long night. Inuyasha huffed angrily as he left Shippou alone to sit by himself.

"Why is it that when I turn around more people know about my secret?" Inuyasha asked still fuming.

"Well it just means that you have more friends now." Kagome's voice softly answered him. Inuyasha seemed to have been shocked into silence and Ari wondered if Inuyasha had, had any friends before Kagome found him in the tree.

Inuyasha eventually wondered away from the group as Ari watched Kagome join him with two drinks in her hands. She sighed as she looked up at the sky it was obvious that Kagome loved the hanyou, it was in the way she looked at him, it was the same look Ron and Hermione gave each other. Ari wondered if she would ever hold that look towards someone but then she wondered if love was really worth it after all it was such a bittersweet emotion. Shaking her head she took out her trunk again and searched for her sleeping bag.

As the night progressed and everyone had laid down for bed Ari lay awake in her sleeping bag. She had an awful feeling that something bad was going to happen. She sat up and stretched before joining Inuyasha and Miroku by the fire; pulling her wand from her sleeve she held it in her hand.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked noticing the wand twirling in her hand.

"Everything's probably fine I just have a bad feeling it's probably because I'm in a new place with unfamiliar people." Ari replied looking out into the trees eyes narrowed thoughtfully, she thought she saw a flicker of something in the distance. Her eyes widened as she saw it again. "Or not, something is coming our way."

"Lady Ari is right and this something has a very evil aura." Miroku said jumping up causing Sango to wake and gather her hirakotsu.

The red light Ari had seen moved even closer until it stopped in front of them and dispersed revealing an old looking demon with a bald head and bright red eyes. The sword he held was long and gave of an evil aura; it was also pulsing with a red light.

"Which one of you is Inuyasha?" The old demon asked.

"What's it to ya?" Inuyasha asked in return.

"I am Kajinbo a sword smith who has forged this great sword, the Tokijin and it cries for blood of Inuyasha." He said, lifting the sword higher. Ari saw Inuyasha tense and the sword pulsed again and lowered to point at Inuyasha. "So you are Inuyasha, the sword tells me so."

"Inuyasha have you ever wronged this sword smith." Miroku asked quickly.

"No, I've never seen him." Inuyasha replied.

"I told you it's the sword that thirsts for his blood. Tokijin was made from the fangs of the demon that broke your Tessaiga."

Ari heard Inuyasha's intake of breath as Sango quickly put two and two together to realise that sword was filled with Goshinki's hatred for the hanyou. Ari moved forward slightly so she was in front of Inuyasha and gripped her wand tighter in her hand, she was quick to stop Inuyasha rushing forward to fight Kajinbo.

"Inuyasha remember you are human now and vulnerable. Let us deal with this for now." She said as she turned her attention to Sango and Miroku who had engaged Kajinbo in battle. She was reluctant to reveal all of her magical powers to this world yet as she wanted to remain the wild card for as long as she could.

Sango swung her Hirakotsu at the sword smith who dodged it by ducking, Ari smirked and thought 'what goes around comes around' as Hirakotsu returned. The smirk was quickly wiped of her face as the sword pulsed again and Kajinbo turned in time to catch the boomerang on his sword. Ari heard Sango gasp as it was cut clean in two, so it's the sword that has all the power she thought, the sword smith is just possessed.

"I'll admit you're a formidable opponent...that's why I'll have to use this." Miroku shouted as he rushed forward pulling a sutra out of his robe and threw it at kajinbo.

"No!" Ari shouted as Miroku hit the sutra with his staff. She listened as everyone exclaimed their happiness over winning but Ari just shook her head. "It's not over, it's the sword that needs defeating not its maker."

As she said this the sword pulsed again and Kajinbo rose and slashed at Miroku who managed to dodge and get a way.

"This sword is invincible no other can match it." Kajinbo declared causing Ari to gasp as an idea formed in her head. She quickly pulled out her trunk and rummaged through it, catching sight of what she wanted she pulled it out. Not bothering to shrink her trunk, she rushed forward the object in her hands glinting.

"I bet my sword can beat Tokijin." She declared as she thrust forward the sword of Gryffindor. Whilst she had little knowledge in sword fighting, she knew that the sword smith had even less after watching him swing at Miroku so hopefully she could hold the sword off at least until dawn.

"No human made sword can beat Tokijin, foolish mortal." Kajinbo said as he swung at Ari who blocked the strike with her own sword.

"This is no human made sword, its goblin made." Ari said confidently ducking under Kajinbo to engage the sword again as Ari kept up her attack. As the swords came together with a loud clash Ari felt the demonic aura of the sword try and over power the one in her hand but the sword of Gryffindor stood strong against it. Ari danced away giving herself some breathing room; she noticed that the sun had begun to rise on the horizon. 'Just a little more' she thought but she didn't know if she could handle another blow, whilst the sword could take she didn't have the strength or the experience. Sweat poured from her as she engaged the evil sword again and again, Tokijin's aura being no match for the legendary sword, she pulled away again.

"The sword of Gryffindor is legendary where I'm from." She told the smith with a tired grin. "Its blade can't be broken for it has the power to take in that which will only make it stronger."

The sun was just about to peak its head over the horizon as Ari went in for one last go. Tokijin seemed to have realised that trying to overpower Gryffindor's sword was useless and as both swords clashed its aura struck at Ari herself. Ari's eyes widened as she felt the menacing aura wash over her and start to burn her skin, gasping she tried to center her magic to bring up a protective barrier but the pain was getting to her. Just as she was about to pull away the sword in her hand gave its own pulse and began to glow a brilliant white which spread until it surrounded Ari protectively causing the girl gasp at the tingling sensation. The white aura pulsed and seemed to draw on Ari's magic as it suddenly shot towards Tokijin and Kajinbo causing both parties to be thrown away from each other. Ari groaned as she watched the sun rise over the horizon allowing Inuyasha to become a half demon again. She allowed darkness to take over as she heard Inuyasha's declaration of 'my turn'

Ari groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up slowly, looking around her she noticed her group had made a campfire near her and were sitting talking quietly. She moved over to her trunk and shrunk it again, as she was putting it in her pocket she noticed Kagome looking at her.

"I see you've woken up," Kagome said smiling at Ari. "I was worried when you passed out but the sword you have seems to have protected you. It's a magical sword right?"

"Yes." Ari replied looking over to where Inuyasha sat. "I see you didn't destroy Tokijin."

"Nope, even Tessaiga couldn't do it." Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Did I here you say magical sword?" The question came from an old guy sitting by a...cow shaped animal with three eyes.

"Umm yeah my sword is a magical one." Ari replied as she moved to sit next to Kagome.

"Oh I should have introduced you," Kagome gasped and Ari could imagine her doing a face palm in her head. "Ari this is Totosai, the sword smith who Tessaiga. Totosai this is Ari, she's a distant relation of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ari said and held out her sword. "Would you like to see it? I would be careful though the blade has been coated in Basilisk venom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Ari, I would be delighted to look at the sword." Totosai reached over and took the sword from Ari.

"I'm afraid I don't really know how to wield it properly," Ari said with a blush as she watches Totosai test out the sword.

"You held your own against Tokijin though." Sango said.

"Yeah but that was only because Kajinbo couldn't wield it at all. I'm very limited in my knowledge about swordfight and I have even less experience." Ari sighed shaking her head in disappointment.

"If you would like I could teach you," Sango offered as she sensed the young witches desire to learn how to use her sword. "Although I don't have any experience with a magical sword."

"I would be grateful if you would teach me and you don't have to worry about it being a magical sword, it will behave like a normal one in practise." Ari grinned at Sango.

"You speak as if the sword has its own mind." Miroku stated.

"That's because it does," Totosai said as he handed the sword back to Ari. "This is most intricately made sword I have ever seen. The magical properties in it are subdued as it seems to sense its master's mood and responds accordingly, the sword helped you in your fight against Tokijin because it knew you didn't have the knowledge to wield it properly. Having Sango teach you how to fight with it is a good idea when it comes to mastering sword forms. However you will need a powerful teacher when it comes to mastering the magical properties inside the sword and no human would be able to teach you this and there are no magical communities in this part of the world."

"So what you're saying is I have to find a demon strong enough to teach me." Ari said looking around. "Well the only demon I know is Inuyasha and I doubt he'd be much help. Perhaps I will meet one on my journey."

"Perhaps." Totosai agreed distantly as if something was bothering him.

"Kagome," Miroku said as the girl turned his attention to him. "I have been thinking that we need to tell Inuyasha the truth about his sword."

"Tessaiga keeps Inuyasha from transforming into a full blooded demon." Sango elaborated once she saw Ari's confused look.

"But won't that make him more powerful?" Ari asked.

"Yeah it does but it makes him lose himself to his demonic nature. He could go on a rampage and kill us all if he loses control." Kagome looked sad at the thought of him like that.

"I think it best that you tell him then he wouldn't abandon Tessaiga." Ari stated.

"You must not tell him," A voice piped up making Ari look for the speaker, not finding one she turned to look at Miroku only to notice something very small jumping up and down on his shoulder. "Inuyasha will discard the sword and rely on his transformed claws and fangs instead."

"That is true." Miroku said thoughtfully

"This time just gets weirder and weirder." Ari said, as she watched the flee jump from Miroku's shoulder and flinched when it landed on her shoulder and drank some of her blood. She reached out a hand and slapped the flee away. "That's rude, I don't even know your name and you're already drinking my blood."

"My apologies, your blood just smelt to delicious for me to resist. My name is Myoga and if I'm not mistaken you are Lady Ari, Kagome told Totosai and I all about you." The flee said.

"You're forgiven just try not to do it again. My blood is the source of my life you know." Ari grinned as the flee laughed. They all watched as Totosai walked passed them to talk to Inuyasha, as they talked Ari got Sango to fill her in on what happened whilst she passed out.

Ari wondered briefly if he was going to tell Inuyasha about his sword and thought that he did have the right to know what happening to his own body regardless of what Myoga said. Ari shook her head as the other moved forward to falsely compliment Inuyasha, she turned her attention to the sky as the clouds moved swiftly across the sky.

"Guys I think we have incoming." She said unsure as she moved to join them.

A burst of green light appeared revealing a flying dragon looking demon with two heads, sitting upon the two headed dragon was another demon. This demon Ari thought, looks somewhat like Inuyasha, he had the same coloured eyes and same hair colour. However Ari just knew the demon that had appeared was a fully fledged demon not half like Inuyasha.

"Pretty cool entrance." Ari remarked with a nod of head making Kagome look at her incredulously. "What? It was a cool entrance."

Ari watched as the one of the heads of the flying demon blew blue electricity out of its mouth and hit Tokijin. Ari was confused for a moment about why it hit the sword but then realised that this guy must have been the one to request the sword be forged and was coming to retrieve it. Here assumption was confirmed when the demon jumped of the dragon and walked towards the sword, Ari wished she could be as graceful as that she pouted as saw the length and shine of his hair. Look at his hair she thought, no guy should have hair that pretty it's enough to make any girl jealous.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled as Totosai hid behind him muttering to himself.

"Sesshoumaru huh," Ari said quietly. "Translated his name means killing perfection. Well if that doesn't bring about a sense of foreboding, I don't know what will."

The demon in question had paused when Inuyasha had uttered his name but when Ari had spoken his eyes had narrowed dangerously. When Ari caught his gaze she did a mental 'eep' and hid behind Inuyasha as well, that is one dude I don't want to get on the bad side of she thought as Totosai warned him not to touch the sword. Sesshoumaru apparently didn't give a damn about Totosai's warning and stepped forward, grasping the sword in his hand he brought it out of the ground and held it in front of him.

"Pathetic fool, just who do you take me for?" He said and Ari blushed, damn him she thought damn him and his sexy voice to hell. Ari then glared as she peered round Inuyasha to stare at the demon and watched as the demonic aura of the sword disappeared.

"Clearly I take you for someone who is very powerful and also a bit of a jackass." She muttered, grinning slightly when she heard Inuyasha snicker. She quickly hid again when Sesshoumaru glared heatedly at her though she snorted when she Totosai mutter 'I don't care much for him'.

"I see the sword has chosen me as its master," He looked at sword thoughtfully before returning his attention to Inuyasha. "Draw your sword Inuyasha, there is something I wish to verify."

Ari stared worriedly at Inuyasha's back as Kagome and Totosai tried to persuade him not fight Sesshoumaru. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't stand a chance, he could barely lift Tessaiga let alone swing it. Sesshoumaru was clearly advanced in sword fighting and with a blade like Tokijin he would be damn near indestructible, though Ari did want to see what the demon was capable of she didn't want Inuyasha to get hurt.

"Come at me little brother," Sesshoumaru demanded. "I'll make it easy, I shall come for you."

"Little brother? Yeah called it from the moment I saw him." Arianna said dryly as she watched Sesshoumaru move forward so fast he blurred. "Well damn he can move fast. Good luck Inuyasha, I will cry at your funeral."

"Don't say that!" Kagome cried causing Ari to shrug.

Ari watched as Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and barely blocked Sesshoumaru's attack, Inuyasha was pushed back by the aura of the blade. 'Damn it' Ari thought as she watched her hand unconsciously gripped her own sword harder.

"All he can do is block Sesshoumaru's attacks." Kagome said worriedly.

"His sword is too powerful for him." Shippou added.

"This doesn't look good." Totosai finished.

"Way to go and state the obvious." Ari muttered as she watched Inuyasha stand up again and continue struggling with the blade, he stared at Sesshoumaru awaiting his next move.

"What have you changed your combat strategy usually you charge at me blindly." Sesshoumaru taunted his brother.

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha said as he hefted his sword up and ran at Sesshoumaru, the swords clashed creating sparks as the wind rushed around them. Sesshoumaru pushed against Tessaiga as the wind settled down, Inuyasha tried to push back but it was obvious the sword was too much for him.

"I see the sword has become heavier." Sesshoumaru said after observing Inuyasha's behaviour.

"It's become a lot heavier you jackass!" Inuyasha declared angrily

"The sword is too heavy for you." Sesshoumaru said smugly, he gave a hard push on Tessaiga and as Inuyasha was forced back he became off balance and Sesshoumaru used that to his advantage by striking Tessaiga away from Inuyasha before declaring. "You're better off without it."

Inuyasha was thrown backwards as Tessaiga whirled across the clearing immediately reverting to its rusty form. Ari's knuckles turned white around her sword knowing that if it got worse she world intervene like the foolish Gryffindor she was. Myoga quickly made his way to Inuyasha to get him to grab Tessaiga.

"Fool!" Ari shouted as she watched Inuyasha abandon the sword in favour of running at Sesshoumaru. She saw Sesshoumaru move his sword to point it directly at Inuyasha, the sword pulsed in response to Sesshoumaru's silent command and it let out a beam of green light which hit Inuyasha directly. Inuyasha was sent flying back but managed to land on his feet.

"I've seen all I needed." Sesshoumaru declared taking a step forward, and then running at Inuyasha he shouted for Inuyasha to die.

"Run Inuyasha, he's coming for you." Miroku shouted.

Ari stared at Inuyasha, feeling a change in his aura she realised he had lost control gasping she quickly moved forward to intercept Sesshoumaru.

"Get Inuyasha out of here!" She commanded at the others.

Ari ran faster than she ever had praying that Inuyasha would be alright and that she would be able to hold of Sesshoumaru's attack, 'c'mon sword' she thought 'don't fail me now'. Lifting her sword higher she intercepted Tokijin with her sword and looked into the eyes of Inuyasha's brother 'if looks could kill' she thought and internally winced at his glare. Behind her Totosai had created a wall of fire to hide Inuyasha behind, she heard Kagome's sit command and knew her friend's had managed to get him away leaving her behind to deal with the youkai in front of her. She pulled away from him but kept her sword held warningly in front of her, in response to her uneasy emotions the sword pulsed and began to glow white again.

"You only came to see Inuyasha's transform didn't you?" Ari asked, she figured if she asked questions she would keep him distracted enough so he wouldn't kill her.

"Human, who did you steal that sword from?" Sesshoumaru asked choosing to ignore Ari's question as he eyed her sword carefully.

"Steal? I didn't steal it; it belonged to my ancestor and now belongs to me. You don't really mean to kill Inuyasha do you?" Ari felt her anger rising at being called a thief.

"How is it able to withstand Tokijin's attack?" Sesshoumaru once again ignored Ari's questioned.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Ari demanded.

"You do not demand anything from this Sesshoumaru you vile creature." Sesshoumaru sneered. "Answer this Sesshoumaru and I may let leave with your life."

'When faced with an ultimatum like that' Ari thought 'it's probably best to do what he says. Jerk'

"The sword of Gryffindor is a legendary sword in my...country... It's a goblin made sword and the blade cannot be broken because it has certain properties which allows it to take that which can only make it stronger. It is rumoured to appear to anyone who possesses the qualities that Godric Gryffindor, the original master of the sword, valued the most. These qualities are loyalty, bravery, determination and heart that always remains true to itself. However it also said that whilst the sword may appear to those who possess the qualities they cannot truly wield the blade in its full extent. Only the heir of Gryffindor can do this and I am that heir. The white glow on the blade is some of the properties the sword is able to achieve; it is responding to my weariness of you and therefore is allowing itself to protect me if my life should be at immediate risk."

"Hn." Was the only reply she got to the bucket load of information she had given. Her mouth dropped as she watched him sheath his sword and walk away.

"HN! That's the response I get. HN! That's not even a god damn word it's a sound. For Merlin's sake you should at least answer my question you self pretentious jackass!" She shouted at his back. Within seconds Ari found her airways cut off by a pale hand around her throat 'huh so he has those marking on his hands too' she thought distantly.

"This Sesshoumaru is letting you live. Worthless human, next time I won't be so lenient." He threw Ari away from him and turned back to the dragon he had arrived on.

Ari coughed as she slowly stood 'well that's going to bruise' she thought 'note to self do not antagonise the older brother...or... I could...' She walked to her broom quickly and throwing her leg over it she grinned to herself and shouted a parting remark to Sesshoumaru.

"You never once struck to actually kill Inuyasha and I have no doubt that you could do so very easily. One could say you actually care for your brother maybe even love him."

Ari was quick to kick off the ground and zoom into the air praying to whatever God above she managed to get away. She heard an angry growl resonate through the air but it was distant and looking behind she found he had decided to not follow her.

* * *

A/N: I really loved writing this chapter and I'm so proud of it.

Did the Ari/Sesshoumaru interaction work? I really don't know so please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow another chapter hee hee I am on fire.

Unfortunately Sesshoumaru does not make an appearance in this one :(

Disclaimer: I do not own anything if I did I would lock Sesshoumaru away in my basement (If I actually had one).

* * *

Ari finally landed once she was sure she was very far away from Sesshoumaru, she put the broom away and sat by a tree. It was only then that she realised she was very lost shrugging she figured she could do a point me spell to get back to Kagome, once she did her exploring of course. She looked at the bracelet she had made with the Deathly Hallows; Death had helped her create it by giving her the bracelet itself whilst she transfigured the object into charms to fit on the bracelet.

"Hey Death you can visit now." She called softly. A minute later Death appeared before her, his outfit this time was considerably better than the one he had worn on his last visit. He was wearing a maroon suit with a blue tie that lit up, Ari preferred this too the headache she received from the marshmallow outfit.

"How's my favourite little girly doing?" Death asked grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm doing the very good now that my life is no longer in danger." Ari replied nonchalantly.

"Ooohhh I sense a story," Death said clapping his hands together excitedly before sitting down in front of Ari. "I do love a good a good story."

"It all started with an evil sword called Tokijin..." Ari began and continued to tell the whole story of the incident with Kajinbo and then about Sesshoumaru. "I mean the guy clearly has issues."

"There's still no need to purposely antagonise him. Honestly do you have a death wish?" Death glared at the girl.

"He was asking for it, he's such a jackass. Although on reflection it was a bad idea and I'm probably third on his people to kill list after Inuyasha and Naraku." Ari pouted and folded her arms.

"He does seem a bit stuck up and very arrogant." Death acknowledged.

"He reminds me of Malfoy," Ari said. "Except more powerful, lethal and has a voice every female would turn into a puddle of goo over."

"Well it sounds like you should avoid future confrontations with Sesshoumaru." Death advised.

"Psht if he acts like a jackass I'm not going to stand and take it."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Death said smirking. "It's going to be fun to see the outcome."

OoO

After spending more time with Death exploring the nearby area, Ari thought it was well passed the time she sought out Kagome and the others. She took out her firebolt and with a point me spell to guide her she took off into the air, the wind was rushing through her hair and she grinned doing a few dives and spins. It had been awhile since she'd been able to fly just for the sake of flying, she spotted her friends in the distance and made towards them. She barely had time to land before Kagome had her arms wrapped around Ari.

"What took you so long?" She asked hurriedly. "We were so worried, we thought Sesshoumaru had killed you."

"I might have gotten lost trying to escape Sesshoumaru before he killed me." Ari grinned sheepishly at Kagome.

"At least she managed to escape." Sango told Kagome.

"What's Sesshoumaru's deal anyway? Why did he attack Inuyasha if they're brothers?" Ari asked, sitting down next to Shippou who was colouring in Kagome's drawing book.

"Sesshoumaru is a very powerful Inu Daiyoukai who is the lord of the western lands. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are half-brothers, they share the same father. Their father was the great Inu-no-Taisho, who was very powerful, feared and respected. Well as you can see from Inuyasha, the InuTaisho fell in love with a human whom he married. Sesshoumaru probably felt like his father had slandered his name by being with a human and is taking it out on Inuyasha, who constantly reminds him of in his opinion his father's mistake." Miroku said softly aware that Inuyasha was listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah and then add on the fact that the InuTaisho left Inuyasha, the younger of the two, the Tessaiga, the sword of destruction that can kill a hundred youkai with one swing. Sesshoumaru was left with the Tenseiga, the healing sword that can heal a hundred people with one swing, naturally given Sesshoumaru's penchant for power he felt cheated by being left with the sword that cannot cut." Myoga added solemnly.

"I see," Ari said. "Sesshoumaru is taking his anger towards his father out on Inuyasha. Anyway I don't think you will have to worry about Sesshoumaru stealing the Tessaiga anymore."

"Why the hell wouldn't he steal it wench?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Ari.

"Because, dummy, the Tessaiga stops you from turning into a growling monkey." Ari said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know that," Inuyasha growled. "But why would it stop him from trying to take it?"

"Sesshoumaru only fought you because he wanted to see you transform for himself now that he knows what happens when you do, I doubt he wishes for you turn into a rampaging killer. Whether you believe it or not he does care for you in his own way, you say he has fought you before and yet he you remain. There is absolutely no uncertainty in my mind that if he truly wanted you dead you would have been the first time he fought you."

"Maybe I haven't died because I'm as good as he is." Inuyasha declared angrily.

"You're an idiot," Ari remarked dryly. "Sesshoumaru has many years of formal training with swords and whatever powers he has. You on the other hand can barely wield you're Tessaiga and, from what I've been told, have gotten through his fights with the help of your friends and sheer dumb luck."

"You know I think she has a point." Sango remarked.

"Yeah Sesshoumaru does seem to hold back a lot." Shippou said.

"Well I don't care what you think. I hate him and he hates me." Inuyasha glared, his ears twitching madly.

"Yup and there's also a river called de Nile." Ari said shrugging.

"I can sense a Shikon jewel shard and its closing in fast." Kagome said worriedly.

Ari turned to where Kagome was looking and saw a small whirlpool of wind that sped towards them. She noticed that the others in the group seemed to be pretty relaxed and so assumed that whatever was speeding towards them wasn't and enemy. The whirlpool came closer and stopped where Kagome and Ari were standing, revealing a youkai with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Yo!" He said raising a hand in greeting.

"It's Kouga." Kagome explained.

"Hey Kagome, I picked up on your scent and thought I'd drop by. You've been well I hope" Kouga said as he came closer to Kagome only to be blocked by Inuyasha.

"What do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't go picking a fight all ready." Kagome implored with Inuyasha. Ari looked from Inuyasha to Kouga a small grin appearing on her face.

"Stay out of it!" Inuyasha demanded. "I might have to kill him and take his jewel shards."

"You haven't changed one bit mutt, you'd think by now you'd have dropped the arrogance. Kagome don't you ever get sick of being around this guy?" Kouga said causing Inuyasha to growl and move his hand to touch his sword.

"You two are like little children fighting over the shiny new toy." Ari couldn't help laughing as she saw them.

"And who are you?" Kouga asked harshly causing Ari to raise her eyebrow and cross her arms.

"Ask politely and I might just tell you."

"Why don't I just force you to tell me?"

"You could try but I doubt you would succeed, even with the power of jewel shards you have. You know I find it kinda sad that you are relying on the jewel shards; it only gives you false power and that false power will never be enough to defeat Naraku." Ari glared at the wolf youkai.

"What the hell do you know about defeating Naraku?"

"Actually Kouga, Ari here has a lot of experience with defeating evil. She defeated the most powerful and feared dark wizard in history were she is from." Kagome said as she tried to keep Kouga from harming her relative.

"Huh so she knows what she's doing that don't mean she knows anything about me!" Kouga glared at Ari.

"Clearly you're not the bright spark in the plug are you?" Ari taunted.

Inuyasha started laughing and Kagome had a grin on her face as she tried to keep from laughing whilst Kouga just growled and quickly gave Kagome a short 'bye' and sped off.

"Well, that ended differently than it usually would," Miroku said whilst Sango nodded in agreement.

"Usually Inuyasha would end up fighting Kouga," Shippou told Ari as he jumped on her shoulder. "Personally I think it's because Inuyasha likes Kagome and is jealous when Kouga turns up."

"What would have to be jealous about runt?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You really are exhausting." Kagome sighed sadly. The effect on Inuyasha was instant, he frowned and his ears drooped slightly. He sat down by the rock Miroku was sat on and a cloud of depression hung over him as he stared solemnly into the distance. 'They're as clueless as each other' Ari thought shaking her head as Kagome questioned Inuyasha on his sudden depression. Inuyasha's head suddenly shot up as he sniffed the air, he quickly got up and took off running.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome shouted as Miroku took off running after him. Sango, Shippou and Kagome quickly got on a transformed Kirara whilst Ari swung her leg over her broom and they were all following Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Miroku called.

"I can smell Naraku." Was Inuyasha's quick reply as he sped up, leaving behind the others who shouted for him not to go alone. Ari growled as she moved flatter against her firebolt so it would go faster and enable her to catch up to Inuyasha.

"Ari wait! Don't go flying off too." Kagome shouted.

"Someone has to make sure that dummy doesn't get himself killed and you guys aren't fast enough." Ari shouted back as she zoomed away. Ari quickly spotted Inuyasha running just behind Kouga, 'when did he get here' she thought as she moved her broom so she was alongside Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you thinking running off on your own like that?" She asked him.

"Whatever, I can do what I want and I'm not letting Naraku get away." Inuyasha replied.

Ari felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she felt cold air run down her neck and looking to her left she saw to her surprise another youkai, this one had long purplish hair and wore a mask over his mouth and chains on his wrists. 'How did he manage to sneak up on me?" She thought as she quickly moved her broom upwards to avoid his strike, moving back to be next to Inuyasha she quickly jumped of her broom. Ari was able to notice that Kouga had vanished 'what a coward' she thought

"You've finally shown up have you Inuyasha?" Asked a soft, calculating voice as a figure appeared in the trees.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled. Ari stared at the demon in the trees, he was covered by a baboon pelt so she couldn't see anything distinguishable but she could feel the evil that surrounded him. 'So this is the demon that's causing all the problems' she thought 'I wonder if that is truly him or an illusion'. The rest of the group arrived into the small clearing and glared at Naraku.

"Kouga must have fled when he saw he had no chance at victory," Naraku said with a chuckle that made Ari's skin crawl. "He is smarter then what I fist took him for."

"Kouga is a coward for running away and leaving us to deal with this." Ari said angrily stepping forward.

"I see you have a new addition to your little group," Naraku said and Ari could feel his piercing gaze even though she couldn't see his eyes. "I wonder if she will be worth anything."

"I do not need to prove anything to a psychopathic moron like you." Ari growled.

"Feisty little human, well then let's see how you all fair against my incarnation, Juromaru." Naraku said before addressing the incarnation. "Juromaru, I will release your bindings, fight until your heart's content."

The shackles on Juromaru suddenly broke and Ari tensed as the demon turned around a slashed through Naraku's neck beheading him, she heard everyone else gasp.

"Juromaru is unstoppable now that his mask has been removed, he was slaughter everything in his wake." Naraku said laughing before disappearing.

Ari quickly twisted her wrist allowing her wand to drop from its holster and into her hand; she had a feeling that her sword wouldn't be much good against this opponent after seeing him move so fast before. She would stay out of this fight for as long as possible considering she wanted to use her magic as little as possible to keep the enemy unaware as to her true potential.

"Even if Naraku was a puppet it doesn't explain why he beheaded his own ally." Miroku said.

"Perhaps no one is his ally." Sango added.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "It explains why Naraku kept him masked and shackled."

Juromaru suddenly leapt forward fist raised and Inuyasha had to pull Ari away quickly, putting her with Kagome he returned to the fight and landed a punch in Juromaru in the face. Ari watched confused as to why Juromaru didn't try to dodge, however he managed to dodge Inuyasha's Sankon Tessou.

"He blocked it." Miroku said clearly shocked. Ari frowned she never saw Juromaru's arm move at all so how did he do it, there was something really wrong with this guy. Juromaru kept pushing with his attacks and Inuyasha was left to dodge, he quickly pulled out his Tessaiga and cut into Juromaru's arm.

"He cut his arm off!" Shippou exclaimed happily but Ari wasn't so sure. It seemed too easy and judging by the look on Inuyasha's face it wasn't like it looked at all. Ari and others watched as Juromaru went in for another attack and when the dust cleared it showed that Juromaru's arm had not in fact been cut off. 'So what was it that Inuyasha cut off' Ari thought as her eyes widened when she came to a startling realisation and began looking around her.

"Inuyasha watch out there's two of them." Ari shouted a little too late as Inuyasha was struck from the ground below him causing him to cry out in pain. Inuyasha dropped to the ground as the second youkai revealed its form, it was small with long deadly looking spikes for arms, and its body was like one small tail with a tiny head that looked identical to Juromaru's.

"What the hell is that thing?" Miroku questioned out loud what we were all thinking inside.

"Thanks for the meal," it said licking its lips. "Your innards were simply delicious."

'Ew, can this thing get any creepier' Ari thought looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha gasped out holding his stomach.

"I am Kageromaru and I have been lying dormant inside Juromaru's stomach." It replied.

Ari, Sango and Miroku moved forwards to stand in front of Inuyasha whilst Kagome and Shippou went to check on his condition.

"I see the mask was to keep you inside Juromaru." Ari remarked still disgusted.

"Juromaru obeys no one but me." Kageromaru laughed and added. "Not even Naraku. Now let us feast on the other shall we Juromaru?"

Kageromaru lunged forward fast as Miroku tried to open his wind tunnel only to be stopped, Juromaru had moved as well, blocking Hiraikotsu. Ari quickly pointed her wand at Juromaru and shouted 'reducto' as Miroku protected Sango from Kageromaru. Juromaru managed to barely dodge the spell thrown his way, as Miroku once again tried to use his wind tunnel but was unsuccessful and was bitten by Juromaru in response. Inuyasha jumped forward with his Tessaiga raised, he swiped at Juromaru who jumped away.

"Be careful where you swing that thing Inuyasha, you could have gotten Miroku." Kagome called.

"Well excuse me for tryin' to save him." Inuyasha said as he turned to Juromaru. "He's mine this time."

"No! Inuyasha don't do it." Kagome shouted rushing towards him.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well you've got a hole in your gut for starters." Shippou said.

"It's not like I've never fought when wounded before." Inuyasha declared turning back to look at Kagome his eyes widened when he saw Kageromaru sneaking up behind her. Ari was about to shoot of another spell but she realised that if Kageromaru dodged it then it would hit Kagome, with wide eyes she watched as he was kicked away by a newly arriving Kouga who immediately started an argument with Inuyasha.

"Guys we have bigger problems to deal with." Ari said exasperatedly. Inuyasha quickly caught Kouga up on Kageromaru.

"I can see that Kageromaru is much too fast for the likes of us to keep up with." Miroku said lowly.

"Speak for yourself monk." Kouga said laughing. "There's no one fast enough to keep them escaping from me."

"Words are your only weapon." Kageromaru laughed, taunting the wolf youkai into attacking and continued to laugh after he dodged the attack. "Clearly you're not the warrior you claim to be if that's the best you can do."

Juromaru appeared behind Kouga causing Inuyasha to lunge forward shouting about how he was Juromaru's opponent. He swung Tessaiga but Juromaru merely jumped on top of the blade and moved quickly to bite Inuyasha, Ari quickly pointed her wand at him and 'everte statum' which sent Juromaru flying away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha got back up and faced Juromaru again; meanwhile Kouga was fighting with Kageromaru. Kouga managed to predict his opponent's next move to shock of those watching and seemed to land a direct hit at Kageromaru. Until Kageromaru went for Inuyasha from under the ground, Kouga's hit hadn't landed at all, Inuyasha was sent flying back unconscious after a double attack from both opponents; Kouga continued to try and land an attack on Kageromaru but was only wounded in response.

Kouga's leg was deeply cut after a vicious attack from Kageromaru and was left in agony on the floor. Kageromaru turned to Kagome saying;

"Perhaps I should eat you liver next."

He dove after Kagome whilst Kouga was distracted by Juromaru, Inuyasha shot up from the ground and prevented the attack using his Tessaiga. Ari was left stunned she had never seen Inuyasha move so fast and wasn't the Tessaiga really heavy now. She watched as Inuyasha tried to strike Kageromaru with Tessaiga only for him to dodge and disappear again.

"Inuyasha is so simple minded that he forgot how heavy it was." Ari heard Miroku say to Sango.

"Simple minded huh?" Inuyasha questioned leaving Miroku to mutter an astonished 'he heard that'.

"I think it has more to do with his desire to protect Kagome which overcame to heaviness of the sword." Ari said with knowing smile towards Kagome who was fusing over Inuyasha, both blushed once they heard Ari's opinion on what happened with the sword. Kouga continued to dodge Juromaru's attacks whilst looking over to glare at Inuyasha who glared right back. Inuyasha hefted Tessaiga over his shoulder and all most fell backwards as it suddenly became heavy again.

"So Ari was right, it was Inuyasha's desire to protect Kagome that made the sword lighter." Miroku said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Ari replied with a grin.

Inuyasha joined the fight once again however Juromaru and Kageromaru's attacks became more synchronised and Inuyasha had to put all his effort into dodging them both. Kouga helped Inuyasha out as Juromaru attacked by kicking him away; Ari rolled her eyes when she heard Inuyasha say 'don't expect a thanks'.

"If this battle goes on much longer even Inuyasha won't be able to hold out." Sango said.

"Yeah, and there's no telling where Kageromaru will come out next." Miroku added, Sango seemed to get an idea as her eyes lit up.

"Inuyasha will have a chance if we can restrain Kageromaru, Miroku give me your staff." Sango moved to rummage around in her armour which had concealed objects inside and pulled out a container with a purple poison inside. She used the end of Miroku's staff to apply the poison too. "This poison won't last long but at least it will get Kageromaru out of the ground."

Sango stood up and threw Miroku's staff where it landed deep into the ground causing the Earth to turn a darker colour. Ari decided to take Sango's idea further and pointed her wand to the ground where the staff was she saw the ground move slightly and called out 'aresto momentum', the spell collided with Kageromaru as he shot out of the ground making his movement a lot slower. Sango caught Ari's eye and nodded her approval at Ari's quick thinking.

"Now catch Kageromaru, he's going to be slowed down by the poison and Ari's spell." Sango shouted to Kouga who tried to catch Kageromaru who had jumped up the nearest tree. Kageromaru jumped down and moved along the ground, Inuyasha turned his attention to him and swung with his sword. However Juromaru had snuck up behind Inuyasha and pushed him away, causing Inuyasha and Kouga to collide against a tree.

"Nice going dog boy, are you going to die this time round." Kouga said savagely as Kagome ran over to Inuyasha to try a keep him still. "Don't worry Kagome now that Kageromaru can't do his little underground trick I can take them both out."

Kouga moved towards Juromaru intending to defeat him first, Ari looked towards Inuyasha wondering how he was taking Kouga's declaration to be the hero but noticed he didn't seem to care and was busy looking around for something. Ari briefly wondered what it was he was looking for as her attention returned to Kouga who was closing in on Juromaru.

"Fool stay away from him!" Inuyasha shouted at Kouga who refused to do so. Inuyasha slowly got back up and clutched at Tessaiga and ran after Kouga, Ari watched as Juromaru opened his mouth and out shot Kageromaru heading straight for Kouga.

"Out of my way you wimpy wolf." Inuyasha said as he swung Tessaiga down scoring a direct hit on Kageromaru and Juromaru causing them both to turn to ashes. "It's over despite someone getting in my way."

Kouga's fist made contact with Inuyasha's head as they engaged in an argument which Kagome intervened in and became peacemaker. Sensing a fight brewing Kagome quickly gave her command and Inuyasha made a new home in ground below him, she turned to Kouga and requested that he leave.

"Would you stop doing that?" Inuyasha growled out.

"You've got some serious injuries, do you have any idea what would happen if you to fight Kouga right now?" Kagome said angrily.

"I doubt 'sitting' him is making those injuries better." Ari said and immediately put her hands up in surrender when Kagome glared at her.

Ari watched as Kagome thanked Kouga for helping and sniggered at Kouga's attempted claim over her. Was Kouga that oblivious to Kagome's love for Inuyasha? Sango and Miroku exclaimed their shock when they watched Kouga leave. Kagome waved merrily at his retreating back whilst Inuyasha shouted at him to come back, only to receive another 'sit' from Kagome.

"Yeah you're really not helping him any." Ari said with a happy little shrug.

Inuyasha and Kagome began arguing about Kagome's apparent flirting with Kouga only for Kagome to declare she was going home. Sango and Miroku both sighed and left them to argue whilst Sango dressed Miroku's wounds, Shippou moved out from under Kagome's hair and left to join Sango with a parting remark.

"You two should grow up and be more like them." Ari burst out laughing so hard she tripped over and fell to the floor still laughing.

"It's funny cause he's the kid... and he's telling you to grow up haha."

* * *

A/N: It's so hard writing the battle scenes especially when it's more than one on one so I'm not sure if it's that good as I don't have much experience writing battle scenes.

I am trying to keep the characters in character so if they aren't then if you let me know I will try and make them more so in the future. Also I am trying to keep Ari from being as far away from a Mary Sue as possible so if she behaves like one could you also let me know so I can change it.

Thank you

P.S. Sesshoumaru will be in the next chapter.

Please review they always make me smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This took a while to write, I re-wrote it so many times.

Disclaimer: I do no own anything if I did Kagome would actually learn how to use her powers

There is lots of Sesshoumaru in this chapter and also Rin!

* * *

Ari watched as Kagome jumped down the well as conflicted feelings erupted and clashed inside of her, she had given Kagome a letter to send with Ari's owl to her friends.. She knew she should have gone back down the well and back to Wizarding World, back to all the fame and materialistic people who only want to be her friend so they can say they know the girl-who-lived. As she stared down to the depths of the well she realised she couldn't have done it anyway – she knew deep down that as soon as that plane had left Heathrow that she wouldn't be returning, she also knew that Hermione had known that as well. She wanted to stay in the feudal era where there was no expectations to live up to, where she was free to live how she wanted and make the choices she wanted to make. She turned away from the well with a sigh, knowing that her friends would more than likely be disappointed in her but she had to stay and something was keeping her here. She walked back to the village feeling sad but relieved knowing that she was leaving behind everything she ever knew and loved but she knew in her heart that she needed to escape.

"Hey I thought you were going back with Kagome." Sango said when she spotted Ari.

"Naa I might go back next time." She said distantly. "Hey now that we have some time on our hands do you want to start teaching me how to use the sword?"

"Sure just let me grab my sword and we can go down into the forest and practise." Sango said cheerfully. Ari grinned excited at the thought of being able to use the sword of Gryffindor rather than relying on it to protect her all the time. She walked with Sango into Keade's hut and went over to her trunk she pulled out the sword. Ari wondered briefly if she should put her wand holster back on after having taken it off earlier that morning to wash and change her outfit, she discarded the thought thinking that she wouldn't need her wand after all she was wouldn't be too far away and she wanted to focus solely on her sword. Ari, Sango and Kirara set of for the forest discussing where they should practise.

"We could do it in the clearing by the well." Ari said as the reach the forest's border.

"I don't want to interrupt Inuyasha; he's probably sitting by the well awaiting Kagome's return." Sango muttered shaking her head slightly.

"So where do we go then?" Ari asked.

"We will find another clearing to practise in." Sango said and began walking in the opposite direction the where the well was. They ended up walking a lot further then they had first imagined but they eventually came to a clearing around noon if the sun burning high in the sky was any indication.

"Well the first thing about sword fighting is the stance, you need to have a strong stance or else your defence will be broken and even with the sword you will lose." Sango started as she faced Ari. She pulled out her sword and stood in a defensive position with her sword held out in front of her. "Now copy my stance and once you've got it down I will try and break it."

"Okay," Ari replied as she pulled out the sword and tried to copy Sango. She stood with her feet shoulder length apart and moved her right leg back slightly to use as a brace against her opponents force. Her sword was held defensively across her body, seeing Sango nod in approval Ari braced herself for Sango's attack.

Sango ran forwards her sword held in her right hand and as she reached Ari she swung it in an arc and it clashed against Ari's sword. Ari fell to the ground in response to the pressure Sango was putting on her, groaning she got up and went into the stance again but this time she put more weight on her front leg and on the advice of Sango tried not to tense up so much. This in Ari's opinion was easier said than done after all how is one supposed to response when they see a very sharp sword aiming at you.

They continued like this for awhile until Ari was eventually able to push Sango back without too much effort. Sango then decided they should stop for the day as the sun had gotten low in the sky to which Ari exclaimed 'hallelujah' and dropped to ground exhausted. Sango laughed when Karara mewed and trotted over to Ari to curl up in her lap.

"Aw, cute little kitty," Ari cooed petting the mewling neko. "You're so soft and pretty."

"We should head back to the village before night falls." Sango declared as she pulled Kirara out of Ari's grasp to which the latter pouted childishly.

"Pssht I can't be bothered to walk back now. I will go back later." Ari said as she lay down in the soft grass.

"Suit yourself but don't fall asleep." Sango advised as she walked away with Kirara firmly in her grasp. Ari watched her go and once she disappeared beyond the trees, curled up like a kitten and did exactly what Sango told her not to do. She fell asleep.

Ari was startled awake by the hoot of an owl, she sat up sharply and looked around her. She couldn't see much due to the darkness as the moon was hidden beneath the clouds, standing she reached over and grasped her sword.

"Damn I am so regretting leaving my wand behind," Ari said angrily as she spun around trying to determine which way to go. Muttering under her breath so picked a direction and began to walk, feeling her way with her hand when the moon hid again. "I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction. I don't suppose you know do you sword?"

Ari stared at sword in her hand as if hoping that some divine intervention would allow it to start talking. The sword never spoke but it did start to glow lightly, shrugging Ari figured it was better than nothing. She continued walking using the sword as a guide – if she strayed from the path the sword wanted her to go it would stop glowing until she went the right way again. As the excitement of finding her way out diminished she realised she had been walking for a very long time.

"Okay sword, I know full well that we should have reached the village by now, so where in the name of Merlin are you taking me?" Ari asked thoroughly confused with the swords behaviour as she continued to follow it cautiously. "I don't know if I should just stop letting you lead me and turn or see what it is you want me to see."

Ari yawned sleepily as the night wore on and the sun began to peak on the horizon but she never stopped to rest, she knew she was very far away from the village now and wouldn't be able to find her way back to it even if she did turn around. She really wished she had brought her wand with her at least she knew better for the next time she thought it was a smart idea for the leave her wand.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she asked the sword and as expected she got no reply except the steady glow. She entered another clearing which was covered with flowers like bluebells and daisies – she glared at the bright flowers as they moved in the wind. "I bet these flowers are gonna suddenly sprout wings and lead me to an enchanted castle where I can live out the rest of my days."

Ari collapsed onto the ground with a groan as she reached the middle of the clearing "No more walking sword," she begged. "I'm too tired." The swords glow seemed to grow intensely bright and it pulsed excitedly before it stopped glowing altogether. Ari just shrugged and a laid back against the grass, absently she plucked up a daisy and twirled it in her hand. She closed her eyes and softly began to a tune as she threw the daisy up in the air and let it blow away on the wind.

"Can Rin please pick some flowers Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ari heard a little girl ask from across the clearing causing her to smile briefly remembering the time when she went flower hunting around park near Privet Drive. Ari stiffened when the last part of what the little girl said sunk in 'please tell she did not say what I think she did' she thought as she opened her eyes. Turning her head to where the voice had come from she saw a little girl in an orange kimono but it was the tall form leaning against a tree with his eyes closed behind the girl that made Ari's eyes go wide.

'Of all the God damned demons in Japan right now I just had to run into this one' she thought 'stupid sword why'd you lead me here? Do you wish for me to die? Maybe if I lie really still and play possum he won't notice me. Why oh why did I leave my wand behind.' She moved her head back to its original position and prayed to whoever it was that watched over the world that she would not get caught.

"Hello." Said a child's voice to her right and Ari felt like crying, she really did. She felt screaming and cursing at fate who decided to be a constant thorn in her side.

"Hi." Ari replied forcing herself to smile.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked smiling.

"My name is Ari what's your name?" Ari asked uncertainty filling her voice.

"Rin is Rin, would you like to play with Rin?" Ari stared at girl who had her hands clasped behind her back and a hopeful expression on her face. 'So she refers to herself in third person...damn she would so win the most adorable child of the year award' she thought, Ari so wanted to play with the sweet little girl but she needed to leave while she still could. Although if her chances of leaving unscathed don't look too good if what has happened so far is any indication.

"Sorry sweety, I gotta go. My friends will be looking for me you see and I don't want to worry them." Ari whispered softly looking guiltily away as Rin looked so downhearted. Ari sat up quickly and reached for her sword keen to make a quick getaway as she noticed Sesshoumaru still had his eyes closed.

"Rin what are you doing?" A screechy voice squawked as a small and ugly toad like thing approached and quickly stood in front of Rin with his staff raised threateningly. "Rin get away from the ugly mortal."

"Ugly! Look who's talking," Ari said indignantly as she rose to her feet. "Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Foolish human, how dare you insult me?" Rin who looked like she who had been trying to contain her laughter at Ari's comment suddenly looked horrified and Ari couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid having to put up with this creature. "You shall face the wrath of the staff of two heads."

"Jaken." Ari internally flinched as the cold, clear voice of Sesshoumaru sounded across the clearing.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru..." As Jaken babbled Ari slowly started to back away hoping to make it into the forest before Sesshoumaru noticed she had gone.

Continuing her backwards walk she had nearly reached the tree line when lo and behold she stepped on a twig and the loud crack that followed had three pairs of eyes swivelling to gaze into her own emerald orbs. "God damn it." She exclaimed loudly huffing. "Today is just so not my day."

Ari looked into the cold and calculating eyes of the Lord of the West and grinned. "Well fancy meeting you here." Ari swung her arms back and forth like an idiot as she saw his eyes narrow in recognition.

"Do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin inquired innocently.

"I don't know him personally," Ari said looking over to Rin and then back to Sesshoumaru. "But then again I doubt anyone know him on a personal level. Do you actually have any friends?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no need for useless frivolities such as friends."

"Well then this Arianna finds you quite pathetic, saying you don't need friends everyone needs friends." Ari said with a glare.

"This Sesshoumaru does not care for the opinion of a lowly mortal female."

"You say 'lowly mortal female' like it's supposed to be an insult. Well I'll have you know that I am very proud of what I am." Ari squared out her shoulders and lifted her head up slightly. She was careful not to say that she was proud of being mortal because technically she wasn't anymore what with being the owner of the Deathly Hallows. "And I would rather be who I am then a cold hearted jackass like you. Perhaps everyone should start calling you Lord Jackass instead of..."

Ari found herself being unable to finish her sentence due to her airways being blocked off on account of the youkai currently growling in her face. Her feet tried to find purchase on the ground but she was unable to as Sesshoumaru had lifted her off it; her sword had also dropped to the ground at the sudden intrusion of her personal bubble. Using both her hands she tried to pry his hand away but found she wasn't strong enough.

"You dare insult this Sesshoumaru again." His voice was calm and controlled but his eyes were ablaze with anger and hate. "Foolish human I might have let you leave before but I will not be so lenient this time."

"Jack...ass." Ari gasped out, if she was gonna 'die' she wasn't going to beg for her life. Ari grasped his wrist tighter as his hand tightened around her throat and her eyes widened as the sun caught the long thin charm on her bracelet.

"This Sesshoumaru is going to enjoy watching you die." He said viciously but Ari was no longer listening. She grasped at the charm and quickly unhooked it as black dots started to appear in her vision, as soon as it came unhooked it grew back into the length it previously was. Gripping the Elder wand tightly she pointed it at the Daiyoukai.

"Impedimenta." Ari gasped out and Sesshoumaru was sent flying backwards and away from Ari who collapsed to the floor gasping in the sweet air. Sesshoumaru was quick to get back on his feet and approached Ari, who was muttering about never taking oxygen for granted again, with weary caution not wanting to be on the receiving end of another of Ari's spells.

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru asked and Ari saw that whilst his eyes still held anger there was a curiosity. Ari slowly stood up rubbing her bruised throat wondering how to keep her life from ending at the Daiyoukai's hand.

"It's a secret," Ari replied and at the narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes she quickly added. "I can't tell you directly but if you could guess at the answer I would be able to tell you whether or not you were correct."

"How will this Sesshoumaru be able to guess if this one has nothing to guess from?" He asked seeming to be genuinely curious.

"I propose a game of sorts," Ari said gaining courage at his nod to continue. "Every time we meet, which I'm sure we will again considering I'm travelling with your brother and we ultimately have the same goal, that you can ask me a question or tell me what you think I am and I will answer the question or tell you if your guess is correct. However there is only one rule, you only have one question OR a guess per turn."

Sesshoumaru turned away from Ari who gave a sigh in relief; he walked towards Jaken and Rin who were sat in the middle of the clearing playing with the flowers. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru as he walked passed them to settle next to the tree he was leaning against earlier, Rin stood up and approached Ari.

"I'm glad Lord Sesshoumaru didn't kill you," Rin smiled her brown eyes shining with joy. "Rin thinks she would like Lady Ari to be her friend."

"I would like to be Rin's friends too." Ari said with a wink causing the little girl to giggle. "Well I should probably get going; I've had enough life threatening moment for one day."

Ari walked over to her fallen sword and attached it to her belt, she picked up a bluebell flower that grew next to her sword and walked back over to Rin. She placed to bluebell in Rin's hair who grinned and ran to Jaken to show him. She brushed off the dust on her clothes and with a tight grip on the Elder wand she pictured Keade's hut, looking up she called out to Sesshoumaru

"And to give you a fair chance, Lord Jackass, I will give you another clue as to what I am."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped towards her and as his mouth lifted in a snarl Ari disappeared with a soft crack.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think, I'm not sure I like this chapter.

I'm always unsure when I write Sesshoumaru because he is such a hard character to write down on paper (or in microsoft word) so please tell me if the interaction seems too unrealistic and I will do my best to change it.

As always please review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay another chapter! This one had more Sesshoumaru and Arianna interaction. I also want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed you make my day :)

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their respective owners, I only twist them to suit my own purposes.

I would like to take this moment to explain the whole Master of Death thing as I understand some of you are slightly confused about it. Ari is the Master of Death but not in the conventional sense, she is more like his companion (hence the title of the story) she can summon him and talk to him but others can't see him or interact with him. Death can no longer touch the Hallows as they are not in his world of existence which is why he can't call them back to him. Ari isn't immortal as such as she can ask Death to take he soul when she wishes to die but until that moment she won't grow old and will be brought back to life if she should die. No one knows of her connection with Death as of this moment so is unaware of the Hallows all they see is a pretty bracelet.

Anyway now that that is out of the way enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Ari appeared in Keade's hut with a soft crack and immediately started giggling like a lunatic. Miroku, Sango and Keade who were inside the hut had jumped in surprise at her sudden appearance but they smiled happily once they realised she was safe. Ari turned the Elder wand back into a charm and fitted it back to her bracelet.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick." Sango asked the still laughing girl. "I went back to the clearing after you never came back but you were gone. Kagome was worried sick."

"Ari?" Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut and when she saw Ari she burst into tears. "Where did you go?"

"Ah well I fell asleep in the clearing after Sango left and when I woke up it was dark." Ari had stopped laughing when she saw Kagome's tears and moved to embrace the poor girl. "I tried to make it back to the village on my own but I got lost, then my sword started to glow. I figured it was trying to lead me back here because when I went off the path it wanted me to go it stopped glowing, so like the Gryffindor I am I stupidly followed it. So long story short I met up with Lord Jackass and his cute little human ward – which I don't really understand considering the fact that he seems to hate humans – he tried to kill me because I called him Lord Jackass but used the Elder wand to get him away from me with magic and now we are going to play a game called 'What Am I?'"

"Lord Jackass? Who is that?" Kagome questioned.

"Ain't it obvious," Inuyasha said chuckling. "It's Sesshoumaru. Ha Lord Jackass damn I would have given everything to see his expression to that name."

"Oh I see," Sango said then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute did you say he had a human ward?"

"Yup, I don't understand that part either but she's adorable none-the-less." Ari replied with a shrug.

"You mean Lord Jackass the human hating youkai now has a human, a little girl no less." Inuyasha said and at Ari's nod he looked appalled then shocked. "I don't believe it. That's unthinkable...I mean why would...What would...How?"

Ari just shrugged and moved over to her trunk and grabbed her holly wand and caressed it lovingly "Oh my dear sweet wand I will never leave you alone again. My own, my precious." Everyone looked at Ari like she had grown another head but Ari ignored them in favour of attaching her wand and holster back to her arm. She opened her trunk and rummaged through it before pulling out a tub of bruise ointment, opening the lid she began to rub it on her neck wincing slightly.

"Did Sesshoumaru give you those bruises?" Miroku asked gently.

"Yup, like I said he had enough of my insults and tried to kill me." Ari replied with a grin.

"You said you're now playing a game right?" Kagome asked and Ari responded with a nod. "You mean you're playing a game with a very deadly assassin?"

"...Yes..." There was a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

"How STUPID can you be?" Kagome blew up angrily.

"Calm down child and listen to what Lady Ari has to say." Keade said softly.

"What did you expect me to do? The guy was seconds away from killing me Kagome; I used my magic in front of him. He wanted to know what I was so I came up with a way to extend my life. Excuse me for trying to stay alive."

"What is the game exactly?" Sango asked as Kagome fumed silently.

"Every time we meet he is going to ask a question or guess as to what I am and I will answer the question honestly or tell him if his guess is correct. It was the only way I could keep my life and possibly get away with insulting him." Ari grinned at the last part. "I mean if he kills me before he guesses then he will never know what I am so I doubt he will do it."

"To think this whole situation with Lord Sesshoumaru could have been avoided if you had used that spare wand thing you have to get back here." Miroku said with a shake of his head.

"Hee hee yeah I um forgot about that one." Ari said not really wanting to tell them the real reason why she didn't want to use the Elder wand. Kagome looked at her with an annoyed expression on her face, clearly she still wasn't too happy about Ari being alone with Sesshoumaru.

"You're an idiot," Kagome sneered. "You think you can keep Sesshoumaru entertained for long with your little game. How nice it must be in your perfect little world, Lady Arianna Potter, wealthy, powerful and famous. How nice it must be to get everything you want at the snap of your fingers. How nice it must be to have everyone begging at your feet for your attention. You're pathetic!"

"How dare you," Ari said the anger rolling of her in waves. "Perfect? You think my life is perfect? Yeah I might be wealthy, powerful and famous but I didn't ask to be did I? I worked very hard to master my magic to gain that power unlike you, you lazy cow. You just stand around expecting Inuyasha to save you or relying on the spiritual power inside of you which by the way in case you didn't notice YOU can't CONTROL! Why don't you do everyone a favour and learn to master it and whilst you're at it learn how to use a God damned bow properly there's no point carrying it around with you if all you do is aim and hope for the best after all is was your own lack of skills and intelligence that broke the Shikon jewel in the first place. The only thing your useful for is for sensing the damned jewel shards. At least I've done something useful with my life."

"Guys why don't we all..." Inuyasha started hesitantly.

"STAY out of it!" Both angry girls shouted at him causing him to yelp and hide behind Miroku.

"I'm useless am I? Well at least I'm not some coward, running away from my world because the 'pressure' of being a hero is just too much. 'Oh I defeated the Dark Lord and now I can't stand everyone kissing up to me'" Kagome said trying to imitate Ari's voice. "'Oh I know I will just go find some adopted family of mine and try and get them to pity me. Maybe then I can actually start to feel loved. Oh let's travel down the well that Kagome found and start intruding on her life there.' You are so annoying you're only playing this game with Sesshoumaru because you want him you attention seeking whore."

"So we get to real issue of why you're so angry." Ari said with a dark smile. "You're jealous! You're jealous of the fact that I have piqued Sesshoumaru's curiosity with my magic, whilst you are some mere imitation of Kikyou. You're jealous that I'm receiving Sesshoumaru's attention whilst the one you love chooses someone that's nothing more than a walking zombie. I have no feelings romantic, sexual or any other positive emotion towards Sesshoumaru I'd rather cuddle up to an iceberg it would probably be a lot warmer than trying to cuddle up to Lord Jackass anyway. And for the record I don't want or need your pity, and I got sick of everyone trying to be my friend under false pretences being a hero I dealt with it but the falsities and the lies I got sick of them. I'd like to see you do what I've done but then again you're so useless you'd have died the first time."

Ari's head snapped to the side as Kagome's hand made contact with her cheek "At least I know what love feels like unlike you. I have the love of my friends and my family; your family didn't even want you. Your mother and father went and got themselves killed like stupid fools and your aunt and uncle hated the very ground you walked on."

Ari snarled and her wand was pointed at Kagome within seconds of her insulting Ari's parents. Kagome backed up quickly with eyes wide in fright as she saw the hate filled green eyes in front her. Ari was visibly shaking with barely constrained anger as she spoke in a deadly calm voice "Don't you EVER insult my parents again do you understand me?" When Kagome nodded she lowered her wand and stormed out of the hut.

OoO

They were travelling again but the tension between Ari and Kagome had thickened to an almost unbearable atmosphere. Ari had adamantly refused to so much as glance at Kagome whilst the latter was trying to hardest to apologise. The rest of the group was walking dejectedly under the tense silence that Ari and Kagome had created, even Inuyasha didn't say anything as he glanced between his two angry friends. They had just left an old man and his grandson after helping them back to their village and were continuing on their search for Naraku.

"I smell blood an' lots of it." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. "It's coming from the village we just left that old man at."

"We have to go back and help Inuyasha." Sango said hurriedly

"Feh no way we have to search for Naraku." Inuyasha replied.

"We are going back Inuyasha." Kagome said and Inuyasha was quick to agree, he didn't want to risk Kagome's temper being directed at him.

They quickly turned around and made their way back to the village, Ari wondered what or who had attacked the village. They reached the road which lead directly to the village and found the little boy they had helped before, bleeding on the ground. Ari was quick to rush to his side her practise as a Healer kicking in. She pulled out the necessary equipment from her trunk and started to treat him.

"No!" The boy said. "You need to help my grandpa, he's in the village."

"Inuyasha and I will go and check it out whilst you girls stay behind." Miroku said and was quick to whisk Inuyasha away towards the village.

"I need you to keep this pressed tightly to your arm whilst I treat you head ok honey." Ari said as she pressed a gauze to his arm, the boy nodded and placed his hand over the gauze.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked.

"We got back to the village safely but after you guys had left we were attacked by bandits. They killed most of the men but kept the leader wanted all the women to remain untouched. I was hit in the head and stabbed in the arm but Grandpa managed to distract the bandits, preventing them from killing me, and told me to run. So I ran hoping I could catch up to you guys." The boy replied.

"There seems to be more to this then just some bandits ransacking a village, I mean why would they kill all the men but keep the women safe and unharmed." Sango said worriedly looking in the direction of the village.

"I wonder if there okay." Kagome whispered.

"Go," Ari said and upon feeling two pairs of eyes on her she elaborated. "I have things under control here so go and help Inuyasha and Miroku."

Ari watched as Sango and Kagome sped off in the distance and turned her attention back to the boy in front of her, she smiled encouragingly as she engaged him in small talk. She tried to take his mind of what had happened in the village as she disinfected the wound on his head. After giving him a pain relieving potion and rubbing some numbing cream onto his head Ari pulled out a sterilised needle and thread and began to stitch the wound.

"Now these stitches will dissolve when the wound is healed." Ari said as she wrapped the wound with a bandage. She began to dress the wound on his arm when she felt a very familiar aura appear behind her 'seriously I can't get rid of this guy can I' she thought with a sigh.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lord Jackass?" Ari asked as she began to stitch the boys arm carefully she smirked when she heard his growl in response to the nickname.

"This Sesshoumaru is here for Inuyasha. This one was merely curious as to why you aren't in that village helping the others in your group." He replied uncaringly.

"I'm clearly taking care of this boy. Besides the other members of my group are perfectly capable of taking out a few bandits." Ari rolled her eyes and put some cream on the wound to reduce swelling.

"And how are they at dealing with Inuyasha?" He asked smugly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ari asked icily.

"Inuyasha is currently in his demonic form."

Ari cursed under her breath and hurriedly bandaged the wound, telling the boy to stay put until it was safe she ran to village leaving behind a very smug Daiyoukai.

"Goodbye and thank you Lady Ari." The boy called after her retreating form.

Upon reaching the village she stumbled at the sight in front of her, there was blood everywhere from the dead bandits. Ari knew that it was Inuyasha who had killed them judging by the blood on his hands. She watched as Sango and Miroku tried to keep Inuyasha away from them whilst Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha to stop. Allowing her wand to slip into her hand she raised it and cast a quick spell to protect Sango, Kagome and Miroku. A strong magical barrier erected around the three and Inuyasha was sent flying away from them, growling he stood and moved at rapid speed to attack Ari. 'Well I clearly didn't think this one through' she thought as she let loose a string of spells at Inuyasha who, with his enhanced speed, dodged them. Inuyasha lunged at Ari and before she could cast a barrier she found herself on the ground a hand wrapped round her throat and her wand rolling away from her. Snarling Inuyasha raised his other hand intending to smash through Ari's frail human body but before he could he was torn away from Ari.

"What is it with you inuyoukai and the need to strangle me." Ari coughed as she sat up to gaze upon her saviour, only to see the fluttering silver hair of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh Lord Jackass you saved me," Ari said pretending to swoon and clutch at her heart. "You really do care." She added as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish you to die before he finds out what you are." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he looked around at the damage Inuyasha had caused.

"Yup figured as much." Ari said as she stood up.

"You are nothing more than a murderous demon." Sesshoumaru said as he addressed Inuyasha. 'Takes one to know one' Ari thought 'how many people have you killed?'

"Come at me Inuyasha I wish to test your strength transformed." Sesshoumaru goaded Inuyasha who growled and cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha ran towards his brother and taking a giant leap into the air he lunged at Sesshoumaru who merely draw Tokijin.

"No don't do it Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's sword is too strong for you." Miroku shouted but Inuyasha didn't listen. He clenched his hand into a fist and punched the sword out of the way, much to Sesshoumaru's and everyone else's surprise. Inuyasha landed on the ground with deep cuts on his arm from Tokijin, whilst Sesshoumaru insulted Inuyasha calling him 'foolish'. Inuyasha lunged forward again but Sesshoumaru dodged his attack by jumping above Inuyasha and landed behind him. Sesshoumaru pointed his sword at Inuyasha and Ari felt its pulse as its power hit Inuyasha dead on causing more deep cuts across his body, Inuyasha ignored the cuts and lunged forward again. Ari quickly came to the conclusion that Inuyasha couldn't feel the pain that his wounds were causing. Ari watched as Sesshoumaru easily dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks she saw Sesshoumaru's mouth open but was unable to hear what he said as he was too far away. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and away from Inuyasha to create more distance between them bringing the Daiyoukai closer to Ari.

"Know your place in the world half breed." Ari flinched slightly in anger as Sesshoumaru said that after all she was a half blooded witch not that the youkai Lord knew this if course. Inuyasha lunged at Sesshoumaru as the latter stepped forward. "A half demon should act like one. On your knees!"

Sesshoumaru thrust his sword out in front of him and the powerful light it emitted had Ari squinting her eyes as she tried to look at what was happening. The power struggle only lasted a few seconds, Sesshoumaru clearly being the most powerful and Inuyasha was flung back onto the ground throwing up dust. Kagome rushed towards him with a cry of his name and flung herself on the ground next to him begging Sesshoumaru to stop attacking him.

"He has finally been brought down," Sesshoumaru said walking nearer, disregarding Kagome's threat to not come nearer as Sango and Miroku shot forward. Ari casually walked forward knowing full well that Kagome was in no danger. "If you wish him to stop use Tessaiga to reverse the transformation, otherwise he will continue to fight when he awakens."

"Ha I knew it!" Ari declared happily. "I knew you cared for him really."

"You're wrong," Sesshoumaru sneered. "I will slay him eventually, why kill him now when he doesn't know himself? There would be no point."

"You keep telling yourself that." Ari grinned.

"And you!" Kagome said pointing angrily at Ari. "You have the power to stop Sesshoumaru from doing this to Inuyasha didn't you?"

"Maybe I did but then again maybe I didn't." Ari replied casually.

"If you did then why didn't you?" Kagome shouted.

"I didn't want to be attention seeking after all according to you that's what I am right?" Ari said venomously.

"Go to hell!" Kagome replied.

"Please," Ari said grinning darkly. "Is that the best comeback you could think up?"

"Stupid whore!" Kagome hissed.

"Clearly you and I have a different definition of what it means to be a whore. I mean I'm still a virgin and I don't come here dressed in the shortest skirt I can find. You're to one that looks like a whore not me." Ari smiled as she Kagome turned back to Inuyasha huffing.

"This Sesshoumaru will take his leave." Sesshoumaru said after listening to the two human girls argue providing him with some amusement. Turning around he started making his way back to his own group whom he had left behind.

"Hey Lord Jackass wait," Ari called suddenly. "Aren't you going to ask your question?"

"The human boy earlier referred to you as Lady Ari why?" Sesshoumaru said after carefully considering which question he wanted to ask.

"It's my name and title, what else was he supposed to refer to me as?" Ari replied a little stunned that that was his question. She thought he'd ask more direct questions about what she was, upon seeing his glare she decided to develop more on what she had said. "Where I am from I am known as Lady Arianna Potter, Lady of the noble and most ancient house of Black, Lady of the noble and most brave house of Gryffindor and Lady of noble and most loyal house of Potter. I am was into the house of Potter and as a consequence am the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, the owner of the sword I told you about. I was named heir of the house of Black by my godfather who was Lord before me. Was that a satisfactory answer to your question?"

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said making Ari's eye twitch 'what does hn mean?' She thought 'someone needs invent a book on the different things hn means'. "Until next time Lady Arianna Potter."

Ari's whole body twitched at the sarcastic and patronising way he'd said her name, she glared heatedly at his retreating form. "Lord Jackass!" She shouted at his back stamping her foot on the ground like a child she was tempted to turn his hair bright pink.

* * *

A/N: So Ari and Kagome are currently arguing, Inuyasha went crazy and Sesshoumaru asked his first question wow that was lot of stuff happening in one chapter.

What did you think?

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know another chapter right? I got really bored today so I decided to write another chapter and post it before I went to sleep considering its five minutes to midnight and I'm tired.

This chapter features more Ari/Sessh interaction plus adorable Rinness plus Christmas because Ari arrived in Japan in October so I estimate her being in the Feudal era about 2 months. I'm so good to you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, literally I think I have like 90 pounds to my name.

* * *

Ari wondered where the time had gone ever since Inuyasha's transformation time had flown by and it was now rapidly approaching Christmas. Kagome had told Inuyasha the complete unabridged secret to his transformation and after being melancholy for a few days Inuyasha had left without telling anyone. He had gone to Totosai to see how he could make Tessaiga lighter and ended up facing some weird dragon youkai called Ryūkotsusei, he finally managed to defeat to youkai with a new technique called the backlash wave and Tessaiga was light again. Ari had continued her training with the sword of Gryffindor until Sango had declared that she could teach her no more and they just practiced together. When they went back to the village Kagome would train with her miko power and with her archery skills it seems she had taken what Ari said about her lack of skills to heart.

Kagome had been possessed by tainted jewel Shards and under the control of Tsubaki an evil miko only to have Ari save her and kill Tsubaki with the sword of Gryffindor. It's safe to say that after that encounter there had been a lot of tears and heartfelt apologies Kagome had told Ari the reason why she was so snappy, it turns out whilst Ari was with Sesshoumaru, Kagome had seen Inuyasha together with Kikyou and had to make to very hard decision of staying with Inuyasha whilst knowing that she would remain second best. Therefore her emotions had been taken on a very turbulent ride causing her to blow up at Ari needing to vent her anger and frustration but now they were back to being friends again and to add to happy mood they got more jewel shards. They had had to deal with Muso who held the heart of Onigumo and after being unsuccessful in trying to kill him the group ended up watching him get reabsorbed back into Naraku.

It seemed that Naraku had become even stronger and was able to create barriers and seeking a way to destroy the barrier had led the group to the bat youkai. After seeing the hanyou Shiori and realising that he would have to kill her to achieve his goal Inuyasha had decided to find another way to destroy Naraku's barrier. Ari however had come up with the idea to take the power from the blood stone used by the different generations of bat youkai and by smashing it with the Tessaiga the sword absorbed its power. This new power turned the Tessaiga red and although Inuyasha had yet to test it out the group was confident that it would work.

They were currently taking a two day break for the holidays and Kagome and Ari had gone back through the well. Ari wished to purchase presents for her friends in the feudal era, even if they did not celebrate Christmas. Kagome and Ari greeted everyone in the house after their arrival; Ari made use of the bathtub and soaked in the vanilla scented water. Ari spent the rest of day sleeping in an actual bed in the spare room taking advantage of the small luxuries in life while she could. The next day she was down t stairs eating breakfast with bright eyes eager to explore the streets of Tokyo.

"Are you ready to go?" Kagome asked, watching as Ari who was practically bouncing at the door nodded excitedly. "Alrighty then let's go."

They visited many shops which and Ari had bought a present for each of her friends, these presents weren't exactly cheap and the majority of them were bought in the odd wizarding shops. Ari had noticed Kagome's envious glance as bought these presents causing her to sigh knowing her friend had yet to get of the jealousy she had for Ari. As they were leaving the last shop Ari's eye was caught by something white and fluffy after realising what it was she quickly bought it knowing exactly who she would give it to. When they arrived back at the Higurashi Shrine they had their dinner and Ari wrapped her presents.

The next day saw Kagome and Ari jumping down the well again upon reaching the other side both girls hauled their bags over the top of the well and were greeted by the rest of the inutaichi. Ari made them sit down and gifted each of them with their presents separately. To Miroku she gave him a bottle of self replenishing ink and brushes to write his sutras, he accepted them graciously with a hug in which he tried to cop a feel and was hit over the head with Sango's boomerang. To Sango she gave a pair of daggers which had magical runes on them so they would never need sharpening, Sango had hugged the girl in response. To Shippou she gave a small box of pranks from the Japan branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and made him promise that if she showed him how to use them that he wasn't allowed to use them on her.

To Inuyasha she gave a pendant which held the Japanese symbol for strength, the pendant had protection charms on it and when asked why a pendant that had strength written on it also had protection charms Ari had merely replied that true strengths means relying on those you trust to watch your back and protect you when necessary he took it from her with no word of thanks but the soft look in his eyes told her it was very much appreciated. To Kagome she also gave a pendant which held the Japanese symbol for Spirit and she told Kagome that there were enchantments on it to enhance her spiritual power. Kagome had thanked her profusely and cried as she put it around her neck and clasped it within her hand tightly.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Ari declared happily running around and hugging everyone. She reached into her bag and pulled out a Santa hat putting it on her head she began to happily dance around and sing Christmas songs. Christmas was her favourite holiday after all it was when she received her father's invisibility cloak, she watched as everyone played with their presents glad everyone had liked them.

"Ari, who does this present belong to?" She heard Shippou ask he had been rummaging around in her bag for more Santa hats and found the remaining present.

"Ooh, I had forgotten about that," Ari said skipping over to Shippou and taking the present from him she also bent down and took out her firebolt from her trunk. "I need to go and hand this to a very adorable little girl."

Ari grinned and swung her leg over her broom and kicked off from the ground, she hovered in the air a moment whilst she cast a point me spell and turning in the direction the wand pointed to she took off fast. Reaching her destination a little while later she touched down on the ground and saw that she was by a small stream.

"_Hello!" _She called excitedly in English as she sat down whilst the Daiyoukai sitting against a tree raised an eyebrow in response to the language change.

"Lady Ari," Called an excitable voice from the water. "Rin hasn't seen you in such a long time and Rin wondered if you had forgotten her."

"As if I could ever forget someone as cute as you." Ari stated as Rin moved out of the water to sit by Ari.

"Why do you have a funny hat on your head?" Rin asked curiously.

"Well you see in my ti... village... which is very far away from here we have this tradition around this time year," Ari almost cursed at her slip and hoped she managed to catch herself before Sesshoumaru noticed. "It's called Christmas and each year we decorate Christmas trees with stuff and sing Christmas songs."

"It sounds like so much fun." Rin grinned.

"It is and do you want to know what the best part is?" Ari asked bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"What?"

"Everyone gives each other gifts without expecting anything at all in return." Ari declared.

"Wow like when Lord Sesshoumaru gave Rin this new kimono?" Rin said as equally excited.

"Yes!" Ari said as she pulled the present for Rin out from behind her back where she had hidden it. "And of course I figured my bestest friend in the whole wide world needed a super awesome gift."

"But its just paper." Rin said clearly confused as to why she had just been given paper even if it was squishy.

"No silly you tear the paper away and the present is inside that way it remains a surprise." Ari said helping the girl unwrap the present.

Rin stared at the present with wonder filled eyes before throwing herself at Ari in a hug thanking her over and over. The gift she had given Rin was a stuffed toy and dog to be more precise. It was white and had soft fluffy fur all over its body, what had made her buy it though was the eyes, they were exactly the same shade as Sesshoumaru's own eyes. Rin got up from her place beside Ari and ran over to the Daiyoukai.

"Look Lord Sesshoumaru Rin got a soft, squishy puppy. It even has the same eyes as you." She said and Ari watched closely as Sesshoumaru's eye twitched in annoyance, she burst out laughing in response. It was the reaction she had been looking for 'ha' she thought happily 'teaches you to make fun of my name Lord Jackass'.

"It's very nice Rin."Sesshoumaru said his voice tightly controlled as tried not to glare.

"I think I'm going to name him Lord Fluffy." Rin said happily skipping away to show Jaken.

"Lord Fluffy!" Ari exclaimed laughing hysterically. "That's just...I can't even... Genius...So much better than...So telling Inuyasha... Ha...Lord Fluffy...Ha!"

"Bitch!" Sesshoumaru hissed angrily in her direction but Ari was far too happy to even care as she skipped over to the Daiyoukai.

"So Lord Fluffy, I mean Lord Jackass no wait I mean Lord Sesshoumaru damn you have so many names it's getting hard to keep track," She said enjoying the twitch in his eye. "Like I said to Rin Christmas is the season of giving so I'm going to allow you to ask me your usual question and show you another clue myself as to what I am."

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to know what that thing you fly on is." Sesshoumaru said looking over at her broomstick. Ari grinned as she retrieved it so he could look at it properly. "This is a broomstick it's what people like me use fly around on. Mostly we just use them to play a game called quidditch, it's such a fun game but you asked about the broom not the game. That particular model you have in your hand is a firebolt and the fastest broom in the world. I don't really know how it works or how the makers get it to fly but I know it can only be made by people like me."

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru said after he'd thought on what she had told him. "What do you intend to show this Sesshoumaru."

Ari grinned as she called Rin over to her; she took the puppy from her and placed it on the ground, taking out her wand she cast an animation spell on the stuffed toy. Rin gasped as toy suddenly sprung to life barking and running around like a real dog leaving Rin chasing after it laughing.

"It will do whatever Rin tells it to do." Ari told Sesshoumaru who seemed somewhat shocked as he watched his ward chase after the little puppy.

"You made it come to life." He stated with what Ari thought was a little bit of awe.

"Not exactly it's just animated. What I did to it will wear off eventually especially because I won't be around for it to feed off what it is I have." Ari said shrugging. "When I see her I'll redo it of course but it's not a permanent thing."

"Hn." Ari twitched, that sound was officially becoming number one on her most hated sounds list. Shrugging she got up and played with Rin figuring she didn't have to go back to the others for a while. Rin went back to playing in the water when Lord Fluffy puppy decided it wanted to sleep, Ari decided to stay out of the water and let Jaken play with the energetic girl. Ari noticed Sesshoumaru had risen from his spot and walked away down the river path shrugging she caught up to him and walked with him glaring as he ignored her. He stopped when Rin was no longer in sight and watched the water; Ari gasped slightly when she saw it start to freeze over, she knew it was cold but it wasn't that cold in fact despite it being winter it was relatively warm. Ari twisted her wrist slightly and her wand dropped into her waiting hand knowing that whatever was coming probably wasn't friendly.

"If it isn't Toran." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Who now?" Ari asked.

"It's been a long time Sesshoumaru." The figure on the ice said. The demon had long light blue hair with darker blue eyes, she also had a cat like grace to her and Ari wondered if she was some sort of cat demon

"Oh I'm guessing you mean her." Ari said only to be ignored by both demons.

"I thought you were dead." Sesshoumaru calmly drawled.

"That's a nice way to greet someone." Toran replied.

"I've found Sesshoumaru isn't very nice really." Ari cut in once again getting ignored.

"I'm here to settle things once and for all." Toran said with a chuckle.

"We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist you won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Ooh hello frozen fish how are you today?" Ari said looking at the frozen fish in the lake. "Oh you're doing well ahh but you're a bit cold are you well I'm not surprised being frozen and all."

"You're still as boorish as ever I see." Toran said with amusement lacing her voice. "But I agree with you that things will be different from last time. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeah the one who leads the panther tribe." Toran replied pointing at Sesshoumaru. "I realise your dear father is dead but our master is going to be ressurected with the power of the Shikon jewel shards so we can exact our revenge on all your kind."

"Shikon jewel shards? Where did you get those?" Ari asked as Toran finally glanced at her.

"I try not to make it a habit to speak to humans but I will indulge you. As we speak my sisters are kidnapping the Shikon miko."

"You mean Kagome? If you dare lay a hand on her and hurt her in any way I'll make Sesshoumaru look like a God damned fluffy bunny." Ari snarled her magic swirling around her in response.

"A mere mortal would not be able to harm someone as superior as me." Toran replied haughtily. Ari was very tempted to put her arrogant ass back into place but Sesshoumaru stopped her from moving her hand as his own clamped down on her wrist.

"I will personally see to it that you will never get to exact your revenge." Sesshoumaru said as he gazed at Ari, he moved to grab his sword.

"Come now don't be so hasty, we won't battle it out here. Come to our castle." Toran said as she started to disappear behind an ice wall she had created. "Then you can bring all the reinforcements you require."

"Lord Sesshoumaru look how many fish Jaken and I caught." Rin shouted as she ran towards him Lord Fluffy following behind her.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as Jaken approached holding onto Ah-Un's reins. "The panther demon tribe is back."

"What are they doing back?" Jaken squawked terrified.

"Rin, you will stay here with Ah-Un until I return." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes sir, Rin won't move from this spot." Rin declared. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away and Ari followed with him. No way was she going to sit back and let Kagome be put in danger like that without doing anything about it.

"Don't forget to come back and get us," Rin shouted to Sesshoumaru's retreating back. "We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I like this chapter I really do.

Goodnight all and please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I love this chapter so much, it was so much fun to write.

Ari is such a badass in this chapter

* * *

Ari whistled the tune to 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' as they walked along the river, it turns out walking with Sesshoumaru was a very quite experience and the majority of questions she had asked him he just ignored.

"You know it's very rude to ignore someone." Ari said. "Do you even know where this castle place is?"

"This Sesshoumaru knows where everything is." He replied arrogantly.

"Betcha don't know where Naraku is." Ari said in a sing-song voice.

"How dare you talk back to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken screeched.

"Your voice annoys me so please stop talking." Ari said pleasantly.

"I will do no such thing."

"Then I'll just talk over you."

"You wouldn't..."

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..."

"Stop that ri..."

"Oh what fun it is to ride..."

"Idiot mortal you will..."

"In a one horse open sleigh..."

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru's annoyed voice had Jaken begging for forgiveness.

"He started it." Ari stated sniggering at Jaken's behaviour.

"You should be on your knees begging for my Lord's forgiveness as well."

"I don't bow to anyone and least of all to Lord Fluffy Jackass," Ari said turning her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Ooh that's going to be your new name, Lord Fluffy Jackass, it has a ring to it don't you think?"

"Bitch, you will desist this childish behaviour and call me by my proper name and title."

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Ari asked indignantly. "Well it takes one to know one you arrogant fluffy jackass. If I want to call you Lord Fluffy Jackass I will, you don't own me besides I don't hear my proper name and title coming from you, in fact the only time my name has passed your lips was when I first told you it and even then it was done so sarcastically. At least I add in Lord before I insult you."

"Human whores like yourself don't deserve to be acknowledged correctly."

"Whore! Are you kidding me? I haven't even kissed a guy, let alone had sex with one. I was too busy fighting in a war and trying to defeat the Dark Lord. I was too damned busy being the girl-who-lived and the chosen one. I was too busy trying to defeat someone who was more than double my age and even more experience with magic than me. Ooh no!" Ari, when realising what she had said, covered her mouth with her hand and stared wide eyed at Sesshoumaru.

"Magic? So you are a witch how interesting?" Sesshoumaru was smirking.

"YOU!" Ari shouted, "You planned this didn't you? How completely unfair of you? You purposefully got me angry so I'd reveal what I was. You jackass."

"This Sesshoumaru uses whatever means necessary to get what he wants. Coincidentally I already knew you were a witch from the moment you told me about your sword. When your sword clashed with Tokijin when you were protecting Inuyasha, I read the inscription on it. Then when you told me about it I realised that it was the sword mention in a book in the Western place's library, it briefly mentions your people and the sword. The information on your world was very limited and now I have the opportunity to learn more about the magical world." Sesshoumaru said. "I still find myself very curious about you personally. You fought in a war you say and what did you mean by girl-who-lived and chosen one?"

"If you knew all along why the hell did you agree to play the game?" Ari muttered angrily under her breath. "I bet that you'd be a Slytherin if you went to Hogwarts."

"This one was merely intrigued by your outlandish behaviour, I wish to find out about this magical world of yours and I will find out." Sesshoumaru said. "I will confine to the rules of our game this time though, this one will not try and manipulate information from you."

"I don't trust you." Ari pouted. They resumed their previous silence only with Sesshoumaru casting slightly amused expressions in Ari's direction. They soon came across a youkai that looked like a hamster on steroids, it had large blue eyes, an equally large head and was covered in armour.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I Royakan would be honoured to serve you once again." He said bowing low to the ground.

"Not necessary." Sesshoumaru remarked walking straight passed him.

"That was rather rude Lord Jackass," Ari said looking back at Royakan. "He's kind of adorable in a really creepy way."

"You think everyone is adorable." Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't you're adorable. I think you're a fluffy jackass." Ari replied nonchalantly.

"Please my Lord I beg you to reconsider." Royakan stuttered.

"Royakan, leave before I lop of your head." Sesshoumaru ordered indifferently.

"You're so cruel Sesshoumaru; really he only wants to help." Ari stated. "You really need to work on these violent tendencies of yours. I mean you've tried to strangle me to death twice and now your threatening to cut off this guy's head."

"This Sesshoumaru cares not for your opinion."

"Were you this violent as a kid?" Ari asked.

"That is of no relevance."

"Ooh a chibi version of you," Ari was picturing it in her head as she trailed after Sesshoumaru who had begun to walk away once again. "Aww I bet you were adorable. I need to meet chibi Sesshoumaru."

They had moved away from the river and had walked for some time before Sesshoumaru told Jaken and Ari that they were close. Ari had immediately bent down to retrieve her sword from her trunk and after attaching it to her side she continued after Sesshoumaru until they came to a village. Upon entering the deserted village Ari saw Inuyasha and the gang being consumed by a black fog, Sesshoumaru dispersed the fog with his Tokijin and Ari ran towards Inuyasha.

"Where's Kagome?" She asked hurriedly.

"She was taken by these stupid panther demons." Inuyasha replied.

"What is the meaning of this Karan?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Is it me that you have business with or these people?"

"So the elder brother has arrived you're timing is perfect," The demon called Karan said. "Sons of the dog leader, we will be waiting for you at the castle."

The demon jumped away with her ninja cats following her. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just what I was thinking," Sesshoumaru said. "Leave while you still can, this is my war I will not have you getting in the way."

"In case it escaped your notice Lord Fluffy Jackass, Kagome has been captured. You know that was the whole reason why I came here with you." Ari said with a roll of her eyes. "Now whilst you two duke it out I'm going to the castle to rescue said captured miko. _Goodbye._"

Ari walked away weaving her way through the streets she sighed when she heard Sesshoumaru fall into step beside her. Ari was about to speak when she felt the sword by her side pulse warningly just as Toran appeared, Ari pulled out her sword and let her wand drop into her hand.

"You brought me here to see your master so where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I see you brought your little human along as well how sweet," Toran said sarcastically. "You will see our master in due time once the preparations are complete."

"I will have you know that I'm not his anything, I'm here for Kagome." Ari glared. "This is why I hate cats far too arrogant for their own good."

"I am not a cat I am a..."

"Don't care." Ari was quick to interrupt. Toran sneered at Ari and raised her hand towards her, Ari saw an icy mist gather around Toran's hand. Ice shards started to appear and they shot towards Ari who put up a shield in response but it wasn't needed as Sesshoumaru had blocked them by stepping in front of Ari and using Tokijin.

"Aw how sweet he even protects her." Toran said sinisterly.

"Your fight is with me Toran not her." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"I am very capable in protecting myself you jackass." Ari said angrily.

Toran turned to the cat ninjas around her and said "Kill her whilst I deal with Sesshoumaru."

Toran made an ice spear appear in her hand and engaged Sesshoumaru in battle meanwhile the cat ninjas had jumped down from the roof and started to make their way to where Ari was standing. Ari gripped her sword tighter and moved into the defensive stance Sango had taught her. Cat one moved forward quickly and Ari jumped back and swiped her sword across his chest watching as the cat fell to the floor blood pouring out of the wound. After that it became a dance, the cats lunged from all directions and Ari was left twirling her sword around and casting spells. A well placed stupefy here and jab with the sword there and the cat demons were left dead on the floor. Grinning at the fact that she won she looked over to see how Sesshoumaru was doing and found him with his blade locked with Toran's.

"The memories, it's exactly like the last time we fought." Toran said dryly. "Last time it was a draw, this time you won't be so lucky."

"I would hardly call it a draw, you simply retreated in defeat."Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Yeah and last time you didn't have someone as awesome as me as your enemy." Ari shouted over to them drawing both their attentions over to her as they jumped away from each other.

"You killed them," Toran said shock evident in her voice. "You actually killed them!"

"Damn right I did, although I do feel rather guilty." Ari said looking regretfully at the bodies around her.

"I'll kill you, you bitch." Toran shouted, she gathered her ice around her intending to shoot it at Ari.

"Sectumsempra." Ari quickly shouted pointing her wand at Toran, the red light sped towards the demon. Toran tried to dodge the spell but it managed to hit her arm and Ari heard her cry out in pain as it was slashed to pieces.

"I am called the girl-who-lived for a reason you know," Ari stated her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Do not make the mistake of underestimating me."

Toran glared at Ari and with a hissed out "this isn't over" she disappeared.

"Well that showed her." Ari said with a grin as she turned to face Sesshoumaru who was glaring at her angrily. She soon found her back against the wall of a house as Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her throat loosely. "What's your problem? I thought we were over this strangulation thing or are you really that kinky?"

"Do not ever interfere in my fight again." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Oh sure I'll just let her hit me with her icicles of doom next time." Ari said sarcastically.

"This one would have made sure you weren't harmed." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well aren't you a real life knight in shining armour, whenever I get in trouble again I'll just call out your name and you'll come riding in on your white horse to protect my virtue." Ari fluttered her eyelashes and gave him a false loving look.

"You speak nonsense wench," Sesshoumaru said releasing her. "This one didn't want Rin to be upset if she should hear of your demise. I already told you that this one requires more knowledge on your world and you are to only one able to give it to me."

"Wow you sure do know how to make a girl feel loved don't you?" Ari said following him up to the main gate into the castle. They found their path blocked by the red haired demon from earlier and another male demon.

"Well if it isn't the older brother and his pet human." Karan said.

"Pet? Oh c'mon what is it with everyone thinking I belong to Lord Jackass." Ari crossed her arms in front of her. "The only person I belong to is me, myself and I."

Ari let Sesshoumaru deal with Karan and examined her nails in a bored fashion with a protective shield around her to keep out the attacks of the fighting couple should they stray towards her. Sesshoumaru blocked Karan's triple fireball attack easily with his Tokijin, he counted her last fireball with a powerful attack from his sword which tore through the fireball hitting Karan who ended up in the moat surrounding the castle. Sesshoumaru slowly approached Karan only to jump back to prevent himself from being impaled on a shard of ice which spread ice all over the ground.

"Hey if it isn't...you know I forgot your name...how's the arm?" Ari asked with a grin.

"What are you?" Toran asked. "What did you do to make it so I can't heal?"

"If I told you I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." Ari stated with a calm voice. "I suppose I could tell you that only people like me can heal it."

Sesshoumaru, clearly having enough of being ignored jumped up and unleashed the power of Tokijin on Toran who countered with her own icy power. The powers cancelled each other out and the power dispersed creating a powerful wind and Ari was glad she had her barrier up otherwise she would have been blown away. Sesshoumaru landed on the bridge whilst Toran had moved to the top of the wall surrounding the castle.

"At last the preparations are done; I look forward to seeing you inside." Toran said disappearing in whirl of fog.

Ari joined Sesshoumaru on the bridge and they walked inside together. Ari stared at the giant corpse of the leader of the panther tribe with something akin to disgust as Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air and tried to kill everyone but a barrier had been erected around them preventing his entry.

"Our master will soon be back with us. Sesshoumaru prepare to die." Toran said with a sadistic smile. Ari watched as the Shikon fragments that were placed on an offering table began to glow and a loud rumbling growl filled the air making her shiver in fright.

"Do not be afraid," Sesshoumaru said quietly beside her. "I told you I would protect you and this Sesshoumaru always keeps his word."

"Clearly you're not seeing what I'm seeing because that corpse is fricken huge." Ari whispered fearfully as the corpse moved his hand down to the offering table and moved it contents to its mouth.

"Give me blood," Ari heard the awful voice say. "Flesh and bones I must have them."

A glowing orb appeared, growing in size and intensity until it burst and inside revealed a large group of villagers along with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Ari shouted forgetting her fear instantly as Kouga arrived and tried to break through the barrier. Ari rolled her eyes at his failed attempt, pulling out her sword she attempted to hack away at the barrier. "C'mon you stupid sword, you're supposed to powerful so break the damn barrier."

Ari watched in horror as Miroku was rendered paralysed by the resurrected demon which had its hand extended towards Kagome "NO!" She shouted and felt her magic stir inside of her and sword in her hand glow. She realised that the sword was calling for her magic and she complied in her swords demand and channelled her magic through the sword which began to pulse faster and faster. Ari pulled it back and struck it against the barrier watching as it shattered under the strength of her magic. Her magic continued to shoot out of the sword towards the giant demon, it tore through his hand causing him to shriek in pain.

"You want my friends then you go through me asshole." Ari sneered as the demon turned its attention to her.

"She broke our master's barrier and managed to harm him." Toran said surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" Karan asked.

"I am Arianna a Potter by blood, a Black by adoption and a Gryffindor by nature." Ari said magic pouring from her body, making her long jet black hair swirl around her in the invisible wind created by her magic, her eyes grew to a brighter green and her sword glowed a bright and blinding white making her look like an avenging Goddess. "I told you icy, if you harmed Kagome I would kill you."

"Kagome!" Shouted Inuyasha as he arrived on the scene immediately making his way to Kagome and naturally started a fight with Kouga who had his arm wrapped round Kagome.

Ari looked at the giant demon in front of awaiting its next move, "Ari, Inuyasha, the Shikon jewel shards are in its throat try and get them out." She heard Kagome shout as she directed the older villages towards the exit. Ari saw Kagome march through the cat demons that tried to prevent them from escaping and couldn't help the smirk that lit up her face, knowing Kagome would be safe in the hands of Kouga, Sango and Miroku she turned her attention back in front of her. Inuyasha leapt up and struck the demon on the head causing it to tumble backwards.

"Give me blood and a sword." It said as Toran tried to please her master by sacrificing Inuyasha.

Toran, Karan, Shunran and Shuran attacked Inuyasha at the same time overwhelming in as Sesshoumaru stepped up and unleashed the power of Tokijin on them. Ari rolled her eyes as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru argued and started to fight 'so damn typical of them, in the middle of a battle and they turn on each other' she thought. Ari saw the four demons begin to combine their power but all but Toran was struck down by their own master who absorbed their powers into him. His body slowly transformed into what he looked like before his death, he armour grew cleaner and looked brand new on his body which had grown thicker and full of fur and his hand which Ari cut off grew back.

Ari approached Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who had briefly stopped fighting and heard Inuyasha disgust at the giant panther demons devouring of his kin.

"You two sons of the dog general you're next." He growled as his eyes glowed pink. "You will feel the full extent of my wrath."

"Shut up you ugly monster." Ari said as he went to grab Inuyasha.

"You, you were the one to cut off my hand," The demon growled reaching for her. "I shall have your power as well."

"Unlikely." Ari snarled as she raised her sword above her head brought down once again unleashing her powerful magic and severing the hand that reached for her. "I hope you weren't all that attached to your hand."

Ari watched with wide eyes and it regenerated in fact he didn't seem to harmed at all, not even when Sesshoumaru used Tokijin against him nor against Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

"No such luck." The demon growled.

"You've got the strength to fight my old man I'll give you that but you won't get passed me that's for sure." Inuyasha said confidently.

"He has jewel shards remember Inuyasha." Ari said as she tried to think of a way to stop the demon. It was their turn to dodge now as the panther demon attacked them; Ari felt an arm go round her waist as she was lifted onto the air and out of the path of the oncoming lightening. Turning her head slightly she saw that it was Sesshoumaru that had potentially saved her life, he released her once they safely touched back down onto the ground. Ari decided to thank him later, as he blocked the claws that had shot from the panther demons paw. Sesshoumaru jumped up into the air towards the demon but before he was able to land the attack he knocked back by the horn on the demons head. Sesshoumaru flipped in the air and landed crouched on the ground, Ari rushed over to him.

"Sesshoumaru are you okay?" She asked unsure.

"Curse him." Sesshoumaru growled and Ari's eyes widened, his voice had deepened and become more sinister. Ari watched as Sesshoumaru looked up and locked eyes with her own, green clashed with gold for a moment before Ari noticed that Sesshoumaru's eyes were bleeding red. Sesshoumaru stood up and sheathed Tokijin, his grew to a darker red with a blue iris, the marks on his face grew jagged and his whole being seem to pulse with energy.

Ari turned back to the panther demon as she heard Inuyasha crying out in pain she saw him flying through air to land hard on the ground. Growling under her breath, she pushed all her magic into the sword in her hand and ran at the panther demon, bringing her sword above her she made a sweeping motion and her magic erupted from the sword tearing the jewel shards from the demons throat and shredding him to pieces. She gasped as she fell to the floor, feeling a severe depletion in her magic her appearance and sword returned to normal as she used the last of her strength to send the shards to Kagome. The last thing she remembered before passing out was an arm lifting her up and the feeling of something soft beneath her head.

All of the people within the area were oblivious to the Saimyosho that was flying off into the distance.

* * *

A/N: So chapter 8 is over and done with. So Sesshoumaru knew all along that Ari was a witch and wishes to learn more about the Wizarding World and the war and those naughty Saimyosho have seen Ari's true power I wonder, what will happen next?

What did you think?

please review


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So another chapter in the same day I really do love you guys don't I.

Well this chapter focus' more on the Ari/Sessh relationship development plus some of Sesshoumaru's thoughts on things.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I can keep dreaming right?

* * *

Naraku stared at the Saimyosho departing from the panther demons castle through Kanna's mirror and smirked as the mirror went back to its normal reflective surface when Kanna lowered it.

"It seems we have ourselves a powerful new piece on the board." Naraku remarked.

"She is very powerful." Kanna said monotonously.

"Yes, a very powerful enemy indeed, beauty and power what a deadly combination." Naraku said with a smirk thinking back to Ari's beautiful green eyes.

"Perhaps you should have her fight with us." Kanna remarked.

"Yes I think I will but she won't do so willingly," Naraku mused as he reached into his purple haori and pulled out the part of the Shikon jewel he had and stared at it thoughtfully. "But maybe she can be persuaded."

"Anyway we can talk more about that later," Naraku said dismissively. "Fetch Kagura I have a mission for her."

Naraku watched Kanna leave before turning his attention to the view outside. The moon was high in the sky and there were no stars shining he smiled a slow cruel twist of his features.

"Soon Arianna, soon you will be mine."

OoO

Ari groaned as she came to, she felt like she was on the sea as she moved gently from side to side. "I don't remember being on a boat." She said drowsily and she attempted to roll over only to have the ground come up to greet her instead. "Who put the ground there?"

"Silly Lady Ari, the ground was always there." It was a girl speaking Ari could tell that much through the pounding in her head. Ari rolled onto her back and opened her eyes and immediately regretted it.

"Someone put out the sun." She groaned much to the little girl's amusement.

"And how do you propose we do that little witch." Ari knew that voice she was sure of it but she just couldn't place it.

"Use water, it's a big ball of fire. I don't care." Ari groaned again, her body felt like lead. "Did I fall off my broom again?"

"This Sesshoumaru brought you back here after our fight with the panther demon. It appears that you used too much of your magic and are suffering the consequences, it was foolish of you to slay the panther demon alone, I was more than able to do so."

"Hey Sesshoumaru I knew I recognised your voice," Ari slowly sat up. "Why'd you bring me back with you?"

"You left your flying machine with Rin and I'd rather not entrust the one person who can answer my questions on the magic world to Inuyasha especially when she's half dead."

Ari would have rolled her eyes if she was more aware of her surroundings; she pulled out her trunk and managed to use whatever magic had come back to her to undo the shrinking charm and redo it after she pulled out some potions. The first one she took was a pain relieving potion, the second was a pepper-up potion and the third was to help her magic.

"You have a big bump on your head." Rin said reaching over to touch the back of her head.

"Ouch!" Ari said and Rin giggled slightly. "Wait, I just took a pain relieving potion and I probably have concussion. That is so not a good combination, I'm probably going to be so delirious later."

It was twenty minutes later when the other members of the group found out just how bad a pain relieving potion and a concussion could really be. Ari was sitting on Ah-Un petting the dragon demon absentmindedly.

"Pretty horsey," Ari said wistfully. "Horsey good. Did you know that Horses with horns are called unicorns?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru I think there's something wrong with Lady Ari." Rin, who had been besides Ah-Un, called out to the Daiyoukai.

"I'm fine little talking orange." Ari said petting Rin on the head.

"We will stop for a rest here." Sesshoumaru said eyeing Ari wearily.

"Pssht, guess what?" Ari asked as Rin helped her down from Ah-Un

"What Lady Ari?" Rin asked.

"I'm a leprechaun." She declared laughing. "_Top o' the mornin' to ya._"

"What's a leprechaun?" Rin asked.

"It's a little guy who looks for gold at the end of the rainbow."Ari giggled.

"Put her in the shade Rin." Jaken said as he watched the older human girl wearily.

"Ooh your green, Slytherin is green." Ari stated as Jaken came into her view. Rin left her sitting by a tree in the shade as she went to play.

"What is Slytherin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he joined her by the tree.

"No go away, my tree, its mine I tell you, all mine." Ari said with wide eyes watching him sit down with wide eyes.

"What is Slytherin?" He repeated slowly.

"It's a house." Ari replied.

"Where is this house?"

"Hogwarts silly."

"What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a secret," Ari declared seriously looking around her. "Okay I'll tell you mister but you can't tell Sesshoumaru okay?"

"I won't." Sesshoumaru replied thoroughly amused by Ari's odd behaviour.

"It's a school and you learn how to use your magic there. Shh!" Ari whispered.

"I see and what is the girl-who-lived?" He asked her.

"Me silly, I'm the girl-who-lived." Ari said yawning

"Why are you the girl-who-lived?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Because I survived the killing curse when I was a baby, I'm the only person to happy ever survived it. It's a curse that makes the receiver of the spell die instantly, their hearts just stops beating." Ari murmured sleepily. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You may." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why did your eyes go red?" Ari asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru thought about the question before answering. "This Sesshoumaru is a Daiyoukai so unlike normal low level youkai I have this form that you see in front of you but it isn't my true form. My eyes went red because I wasn't expecting to be attacked, so I lost control for a moment and my demonic nature, my beast, tried to take over. I suppose it's like what you have witnessed with Inuyasha except this one doesn't go on a killing rampage and am able to recognise friend from foe because I am a full blooded inuyoukai."

"Oh, so it's like there's you but then there's a more instinctual version of you lurking around inside you but you're both one and the same." Ari surmised missing the look Sesshoumaru gave her she yawned and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna sleep now kay shoumu?"

Sesshoumaru watched her sleeping form for a while thinking over what he had been told wondering who would try and kill a baby not even he would be as sadistic to do that. He had severely underestimated her and had been forced to reassess her after he saw her immense power yesterday and it had only piqued his curiosity more. He wondered how someone so small and frail looking could be so powerful, could survive a curse designed to stop someone dead. He had so many unanswered questions and it seemed for every question that was answered many more would replace it. She had understood what he told her about his beast, she was a puzzle wrapped up in a mystery and he longed to solve her. Perhaps she would answer him when she awoke although he doubted she would still be so talkative, maybe he should get her to take whatever it was she took earlier again.

OoO

It took Ari three weeks to recover enough to go back to her normal routine but even then her magic core hadn't fully recovered and she was still unable to cast powerful spells. She had been more coherent and logical when she had awoke the second time and Sesshoumaru was slightly disappointed that he wasn't able to get anymore information from her; Rin however had been more than happy to have her friend and playmate back. They were currently sitting round a campfire, well Ari and Rin were, Sesshoumaru had chosen to sit leaning against a tree and barely visible in the glow of the campfire.

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort..." Ari started in a soft voice, Rin had asked for a story and after contemplating which one to choose she had chosen 'The Hobbit' as she loved Tolkien's stories and new this one was her favourite so she got it out of her trunk and read it to the girl. She watched Rin's enraptured face as she continued on with chapter one. "...Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns old, We must away, ere break of day, To find our long-forgotten gold. Bilbo went to sleep with that in his ears, and it gave him very uncomfortable dreams. It was long after the break of day, when he woke up."

Ari stopped talking after ending the chapter noticing Rin's eyes had started to close she closed the book.

"Why'd you stop, Rin was enjoying the story." Rin said slowly yawning.

"I think it's time for a sleepy little girl to go to sleep." Ari said, standing she led Rin to the spare sleeping bag she had given to Rin. Allowing Rin to get in it Lord Fluffy trotted over from the fire and snuggled with Rin under the cover of the sleeping bag. Ari leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Rin's forehead. "Goodnight honey, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ari." Rin said with a sleepy smile.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene in front of him with an emotion welling up inside of him; he wasn't too familiar with this emotion and was completely unwilling to name it. He watched as Ari moved about the camp quietly preparing herself for bed, there was a slight frown in his expression as he noticed how she interacted with Rin, telling her stories, playing with her, dealing with her curiosity patiently. Sesshoumaru knew Ari was giving Rin something he couldn't give her.

"Goodnight Lord Fluffy Jackass." Ari called out expecting no response from the Daiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru knew Ari was giving Rin a mother.

OoO

They had been travelling a few days and Ari was getting sick of the quite, don't get her wrong it was usually quite travelling with Sesshoumaru but the Daiyoukai had been even more quite than usual and Ari was beginning to get annoyed with it.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, can we stop at a hot spring sometime today?" Ari asked. "I really want to bathe and Rin needs to as well."

"I have never seen a human bathe so much." Jaken stated.

"Well excuse me for liking to be clean, you should try it sometime." Ari replied in annoyance.

"This Sesshoumaru will lead you to a hot spring." The Daiyoukai said, whilst he too had never met a human who wished to bathe so much as Ari he was glad to indulge her wish to be clean. After all he did have a very sensitive nose and found the human villagers' stench to be disgusting but he didn't mind Ari's scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms.

It was evening by the time they stopped near to a hot spring as Ari had asked. After retrieving her bathing stuff she led Rin to the spring promising to shout if there was any trouble. Rin was quick to undress and jump in the pool of water, Ari entered the spring a lot calmer and slower grinning as she splashed Rin. Thus began the mighty battle of water in which would go down in history as the best water fight ever.

Rin happily chattered away and Ari washed her hair with Rin's new favourite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. After she had made sure all the conditioner was gone from her she allowed Rin to wash her body and started on her own hair with her cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner.

"Will you sing Rin a song?" Rin asked shyly as she peered at Ari.

"Hmm of course I will, but don't blame me if I sound terrible." Ari said grinning at the child and began to sing a lullaby.

"...and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning..."

Rin clapped when Ari finished the song and she gave a bow in response causing Rin to giggle, after Ari had finished washing herself with her vanilla body wash, they went back to playing in the water. A little while later Ari let Rin go back to camp on her own knowing she would be safe and continued to relax in the hot spring. Ari being the wonderfully careful girl that is fell asleep in the hot water.

OoO

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as Rin returned to camp happily singing the song that he had heard Ari singing to Rin earlier. It was a surprise to him to hear her sing, it was a sweet lullaby and Ari had in his opinion the voice of an angel not that he would ever tell anyone. He had let her stay with them for so long because Rin was so happy around her but he was really fooling himself. He let her stay because he was content; he liked having her around and trying to figure her out. Naturally he kept these annoying feelings emerging to himself and refused to acknowledge half of them preferring to keep himself in denial for as long as possible.

His eyes closed again as he waited for Ari to return so she could continue reading her story, one that he was secretly enjoying. Her book as well was another mystery to add to Ari's ever growing pile of puzzles needing to be solved. The paper was like nothing he had ever seen, not to mention the bindings and ink. Also to his surprise it was in a completely different language, proving that she was educated beyond that necessary for her magic.

A scream tore through the air in the direction of the hot spring and Sesshoumaru was moving before the scream had even ended. He was at the hot spring in seconds and the scene that awaited him had him boiling with anger. Ari was being held against a rock by a snake youkai, which was touching her very naked body, Ari was trying desperately to get away but she wasn't strong enough and Sesshoumaru knew her magic wasn't ready to be used yet. He was quick to deal with the youkai with his poison whip, and he was left staring at Ari's tear filled green eyes. 'It was those eyes' he thought 'those eyes which were a shade of green that couldn't be compared to anything', his moved his gaze from her painfully expressive eyes. Naturally his gaze wondered down, he was a male and there was a naked woman that was only partially covered by the water.

His gaze wondered down to her lips which were partially opened and taking quick shallows breaths, his eyes took in the water clinging to her neck and watched as a bead of water dripped from her cheek down her neck, to her heaving chest. He felt the sudden desire to trail his tongue down the very path the water bead had taken, only instead of stopping there he would take a the pink nipple he could see peaking over the top of the water, into his mouth and suck lightly and nibble gently on the hardened tip. He needed to stop those thoughts right now before he acted on those thoughts.

"Get dressed and come back to camp." He said cursing the fact that his voice had lowered in his arousal and tried desperately to send the thoughts of the witch to the very back of his mind. He turned around and walked back to camp, anger taking place of his arousal. He shouldn't have been aroused at the sight her body, she was human, she was mortal but most all she was not and never would be his.

* * *

A/N: Well...what can I say... Sesshoumaru's in denial to his beginnings of a crush on Ari

So what did you think?

Please let me know and review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Things are getting intense and I'm so excited about it. For those of you who were wondering the song Ari sang in the last chapter is called 'Lullaby for a Stormy Night' by Vienna Teng.

So Sesshoumaru and Ari have their very first argument (aww isn't that sweet), the first of many I presume.

Disclaimer: Nope nothing nada I still don't own it all

* * *

Ari stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating form and slowly made her way out of the water, she somehow managed to dry and dress herself. It was only after she was about to enter the camp that what happened started to sink in. She was rudely awoken by the snake youkai that had demanded she let him devour her among other things she would rather not think about she had naturally screamed whilst cursing in her head about her lack of usable magic. The next she knew the snake youkai was gone and she was almost having a panic attack.

Sesshoumaru saved her.

Remembering his heated gaze wondering down her body made her blush and Ari refused to look at the Daiyoukai when she entered camp. Ari also refused to acknowledge the butterflies in her stomach that had appeared upon recalling the expression in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She wasn't blind she knew what lust looked like, she had seen it directed at her a thousand times it comes with the package of being famous. What she didn't like was the feelings it rose in her, she had never been interested in anything remotely sexual before so why was the Daiyoukai causing these feelings. She put it down quickly to her lack of proper experience in this area, she had been too busy fighting Voldemort to care about boys at Hogwarts and afterwards guys only seemed to want to be with her so they could tell the world about it. She knew that wasn't the case here though, Sesshoumaru didn't know about any of that, he saw Arianna Potter, Healer and witch when he looked at her not Arianna Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World. Damn it, even after his death Voldemort was still the cause of her problems.

Sure she'd had crushes before but they weren't anything more than the puppy love every teenager discovering hormones has and they were only boys, immature, irresponsible and the complete opposite of the Daiyoukai. He was a male that oozed sex appeal; he knew what he wanted and took it without remorse, he was a predator, he was something Ari had absolutely no experience in. But he had made it quite clear what he thought about humans and she had seen firsthand what he thought about Inuyasha's halfblood state. Ari wondered if he would treat her that way if she revealed her status as a halfblood. Sighing sadly she locked up those thought and feelings inside an airtight box in the back of her mind, but she knew they wouldn't stay that way for long she was after all a very emotional person.

She busied herself with Rin for the next few days ignoring Sesshoumaru to the best of her ability and only speaking to him when he spoke to her. It was somewhat strained between them but Rin managed to keep Ari distracted enough not to notice it. But she couldn't help wondering if being a halfblood would bother him, she needed to know before she continued travelling with him.

"Sesshoumaru," Ari said softly, she continued once she saw she had his attention. "Do you dislike hanyou's as much as you say to Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said a hint of bitterness to his voice. "Demons and humans shouldn't breed with each other."

"Are halfbloods that bad?"

"They are a disgrace."

Ari felt like she had been punched in the stomach, the sounded a lot like Voldemort's 'Purebloods shouldn't breed with muggles' philosophy. Ari felt like crying, why was it everywhere she went there was always some prejudice like this. No, she would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry she would not be sad, she would not be upset. Anger soon replaced those emotions as she thought about her mother, her beautiful muggleborn mother who sacrificed her life so her daughter would live. Her halfblood daughter. Ari turned around and began walking away in the direction they had just came from, anger radiating from every step she took. She regrettably ignored Rin's questions on where she was going and continued on her way until she was blocked by the very being that caused her anger.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Away from you, you prejudiced jackass." Ari sneered.

"You are not leaving." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Oh am I not?" Ari said sarcasm evident. "Oh I suppose I'll just go back over there and pretend you didn't just call me a disgrace."

"This Sesshoumaru never called you a disgrace, I called..."

"I am a halfblood you horrid bastard," Ari shouted. "I am a halfblood witch, my mother was a muggleborn meaning that she had no trace of magic in her line, but she was born with it and my dad was a pureblood wizard meaning he came from a long line of witches and wizards. So yes Sesshoumaru you did just call me a disgrace."

"This Sesshoumaru did not know you were..."

"It doesn't matter if you knew or not," Ari said heatedly. "I am sick to death with the prejudice people have towards each other. You wanna know why there was a war in my world? Well it's because one wizard sought the dark arts as a means to take over the world and make purebloods reign supreme even thought he himself was a halfblood. If he had won those without magic would have been enslaved, those born with magic but to muggle parents wouldn't have been allowed to practise their gift and halfbloods like me would have been shunned and treated like a disease. But Voldemort didn't win because I stopped him, me a halfblood, a seventeen year old girl had to step up and fight him because no one else would do it. I sacrificed my own life for everyone who fought against him, but no! Even Death doesn't want the girl-who-lived because once again I survived the killing curse so I could come back and kill Voldemort because even though with my sacrifice he was mortal once again no one could pluck up the damn courage to finish him off. So instead of happily chilling in the afterlife I had to do what none of the so called superior purebloods could do and kill the dark lord. Me a halfblood saviour of the God damned world."

Ari's bottom lip trembled as she dropped to the floor in front of Sesshoumaru and did what she hadn't done even after the end of the war. She cried, she sobbed her heart out. She was crying for her parents, for Sirius, for Remus, for Tonks, for little Teddy who would grow up knowing neither of them, for Fred and for everyone else who died in the war. Ari felt a hand on head and looking up she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her with pity.

"This Sesshoumaru does not think you are a disgrace," He started softly. "This one believes you are a hero that shouldn't have had to be one. It is disgusting to think that your world would rely on children to save them but you managed to do it and this Sesshoumaru commends you for it. Perhaps not all halfbloods are a disgrace."

It was as close to an apology as she was going to get and Ari accepted it from him. He held out his hand for her take and grasping it she allowed him to pull her up. She gave him a watery smile as he led back over to where Rin and Jaken awaited.

"Ouch!" Ari exclaimed as she felt a painful prick in the back of her neck, reaching up to rub her neck she felt something wet touch her fingers. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him quickly.

"Blood." He said angrily, looking over at the trees behind Ari he growled threateningly.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagura said as she moved from behind the trees.

"What have you done to her?" he questioned harshly.

"Me? I did nothing," Kagura stated impassively. "It's Naraku you should worry about, he just had me implant three jewel shards into her neck."

Sesshoumaru lunged at Kagura but she was already flying away on her feather. Ari wondered what Naraku could possibly want with her, she was positive he didn't know about her magic. Unless he was watching that night with the panther tribe, Ari gasped, no way that would mean he's going to try and control her, Kagome had told her about the jewel shards Naraku uses to control people. Why now she thought why did it have to be now? Although her magic had finally healed she was currently an emotional wreck.

_Kill her, kill the little girl that travels with Sesshoumaru._

Ari's eyes were devoid of any emotion as she started to walk to Rin, ignoring Sesshoumaru who was speaking to her. Her wand dropped into her hand as she approached.

"Are you okay now Lady Ari? Rin was very worried about you." Rin said smiling innocently. It was the smile Ari would reflect on later, the innocence in that smile that brought her back. Ari jerked back from Rin and stumbled to the ground. No she would not kill this girl. She would not harm the innocent. Ari scrambled to get away from Rin who had walked towards her.

"No!" Ari shouted desperately. "Stay away!"

_Kill her, I command you to kill her._

Kill her? But why would she want to do that? They were friends weren't they?

_Kill her._

Yes she would kill the girl, Ari gripped her wand tightly and rose it to point at the girl.

_Yes, that's right kill her._

"Avada ke...NO!" Ari threw her wand away from her. "Please get her away from me. He wants me to kill her but I don't want too. Please."

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said and Jaken was quick to whisk a reluctant Rin away. "Ari, you need to fight Naraku."

_Foolish girl, you should have just killed her. Now do as I say, attack Sesshoumaru._

Ari's wand flew into her hand and her wordless command and she now pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "Reducto." Sesshoumaru dodged the attack growling at Ari.

"Stupefy."

"Incarcerous."

"Pertificus Totalus."

Ari reeled off spell after spell which Sesshoumaru easily dodged.

"Ari, you will stop this right now." Sesshoumaru commanded and Ari hesitated in her next spell her eyes returning to their normal emotion filled state.

"Oh Merlin I couldn't stop," Ari gasped out falling to the ground. "Please get them out of me, it's so hard to fight it."

"Sesshoumaru!" A voice Ari knew all too well jumped into the clearing.

"Ari!" Kagome shouted from her position on Inuyasha's back.

"Go!" Ari shouted as tears of desperation rolled down her cheeks. "Leave please all of you I don't want to hurt you."

_Kill the girl, kill Kagome._

"Inuyasha, Ari is the one with the jewel shards." Kagome said worriedly as she watched Ari fight for control. "There are three of them and oh God Inuyasha they're pitch black."

"How the hell did that happen?" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru as Miroku, Sango and Shippou arrived on Kirara.

"Kagura implanted them into her." Sesshoumaru stated his attention solely on Ari as he promised himself that the wind demon would die by his claws for harming Ari.

"Bombarda." Ari shouted aiming for Inuyasha and Kagome, it was clear by the vacant look in her eyes that she had lost.

_Summon your sword Arianna._

Ari complied with the order and soon enough the sword was in her hand and flaring to life with her magic. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga in response to seeing the sword of Gryffindor but Sesshoumaru knocked him away with Tokijin.

"Leave Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Like hell I will." Inuyasha shouted. "You'd probably kill Ari."

"C'mon Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru will look after Ari." Kagome said casting worried glances at Ari.

Before both of them could depart Ari erected a barrier to prevent them from leaving, Inuyasha tried to get through it with the Red Tessaiga but was unsuccessful.

"My barrier is made of magic," Ari said monotonously. "Your sword can only cut through demon barriers."

"Ari please fight it." Kagome begged desperately.

Ari raised her sword and unleashed a powerful attack aimed at Kagome, Sesshoumaru was immediately in front of Kagome and blocking the attack with Tokijin.

"I am your opponent Ari not these people." Sesshoumaru stated and rushed towards Ari and engaged her in a fight. Ari blocked his attacks and tried to land some of his own but Sesshoumaru was much more skilled than she was and though he wasn't actually trying to hurt her she still remained far out his league. Sesshoumaru was quick to disarm her with a powerful strike that sent the sword of Gryffindor flying across the field. Sesshoumaru pinned Ari against a tree with his hand holding both of hers to prevent her from using her wand.

"Wake up Ari." Sesshoumaru commanded. Ari just continued to struggle against him not listening to his words, which seemed unable to snap her out of it like last time. A well placed kick from Ari had Sesshoumaru growling in pain and anger as he pinned her closer to the tree pushing his knee between her legs to prevent her from kicking him again. Ari growled and tried to bite him, but Sesshoumaru moved out of the way and responded with his own growl of warning as his eyes became tinged with pink. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how much of his strength it was taking to subdue the girl pressed against his body. The current situation wasn't helping him any and he felt his control over his beast slip slightly. Growling again as Ari struggled against him again, pressing more intimately against him and unwillingly images of Ari in the hot spring sprung up in his mind and he found his eyes lingering on those lips which had been parted before but were now snarling at him. Maybe he could shock her back into herself, with that thought in mind he smirked briefly and lowered his head to capture Ari's lips in a kiss that was gentle and desperate.

"What the fuck?" Was Inuyasha's response to what he was witnessing whereas Kagome whispered a brief 'oh my'.

"I don't believe it." Sango said whereas Miroku just had a perverted grin on his face.

Sesshoumaru ignored the others as his focus was solely on Ari, he knew when she had come back because she gasped in surprise and her eyes widened and Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the urge to taste her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth he almost groaned at the taste that exploded on his tongue. She tasted like cinnamon and peaches and he found it addicting, he wanted more of her. Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes fluttered closed as she surrendered herself to his kiss. Sesshoumaru almost grinned when Ari started to kiss back their tongues clashing in a battle for dominance, which Sesshoumaru won but not without a fight. He did let a small groan escape from him when Ari moaned in surrender allowing him full access to explore the hot cavern of Ari's mouth. Ari occasionally entwined her tongue against his enticingly but what had Sesshoumaru's grip on his control slipping drastically was the fact that he knew that this was her first kiss.

"Oh," Kagome gasped in wonder. "The jewel shards, they are being purified."

Sesshoumaru came back to himself slowly as Kagome reminded him of why he was kissing Ari. He slowly and somewhat regretfully eased away from the passion filled kiss they had just experienced and with a small nibble on Ari's full bottom lip he realised her and stepped back. He watched smugly as she almost fell into him a dazed look in her eyes.

"You just..." She whispered with some amount of wonder in her voice which was soon replaced by embarrassed anger. "You jackass you just stole my first kiss."

Ari blushed but when she caught sight of Inuyasha's horrified expression and Kagome's shocked expression she went bright red, "oh umm hey Kagome when did you guys get here."

"Turn around Ari," Sesshoumaru ordered. "We need to remove the jewel shard in your neck."

Ari did as told and turned around, moving her hair over her shoulder and allowed Sesshoumaru to feel around for the jewel shards. Ari heard Kagome tell Sesshoumaru where they were and flinched when she felt him cut her neck to retrieve the fragments. Ari was surprised when she felt him wrap the wounds he had created with the bandages Kagome had taken out of her trusty yellow bag.

Naturally it remained an unspoken rule that they never mention the kiss again.

OoO

Everyone in the castle shuddered as they felt their master's anger. Naraku had been watching the proceedings with Ari from Kanna's mirror and was pleasantly surprised when Ari fought against his influence as to him it just proved her power and made him want her that much more. Implanting the jewel shards into her was just a test to see if she would be just another mindless pawn for him to use against her friends.

When he saw her fight off the control when he told her to kill the brat Sesshoumaru has he was shocked at first but after seeing her do it again he was impressed. He found he liked the spark of fire that was her spirit but he knew he would enjoy breaking her even more. No he wasn't angered at all by her efforts to fight him.

What had angered him so was the fact that the filthy dog had dared to touch her so intimately. He had watched with rapidly growing anger as Sesshoumaru had deepened the chaste kiss into something very passionate which Ari had responded to eagerly. Naraku would have enjoyed taking Ari's first kiss but no matter there were plenty other firsts he could take when she belonged to him.

Naraku was also well aware of Kagura's expression to seeing the kiss the two had shared and almost grinned savagely. It seemed Kagura was jealous of his little witch and he couldn't help but look forward to manipulating her with this jealousy. However he had pressing issues to deal with at the moment.

Sesshoumaru will pay for touching what belonged to him and for costing him three jewel shards.

* * *

A/N: Well Ari was bound to have her first kiss sometime right? So Ari and Sesshou are still pretty much vacationing on de Nile and are never going to talk about that kiss or do anything like that again right? We will just let them believe that for now.

So Naraku is angry, Ari is a tomato, Sesshoumaru is pretty happy with himself (not that he's going to let anyone know of course) and Inuyasha is wanting to gauge his own eyes out. That pretty much sums up the chapter I think.

What did you think? please review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So another chapter, I really do love this story.

So we have a possessive Sesshoumaru in this one I wonder who causes him to get all possessive?

Disclaimer: I do not own (except in my dreams, you can't take them from me mwahahaha)

* * *

Ari had decided to return to Kagome and travel with her group for awhile after her neck had been patched up and her sword back by her side. Sesshoumaru had accepted her excuse of wanting to see her friends again and watched as she had walked away with a sense of longing running through him and he resisted the urge to grab Ari and keep her hidden away from the world so only he could look at her. He turned and walked away, Rin would be upset that Ari wasn't with him but he knew that Ari would be travelling with them again soon.

Ari refused to look anyone in eye as they walked because if she did she knew she would start blushing again.

"We were worried about you." Kagome said quietly. "We haven't seen you since you gave us the Christmas presents; we didn't even know where you'd gone."

"I'm sorry." Ari said.

"You seemed to be gettin' real cosy with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stated and Ari predictably went red.

"It was one damn kiss." Ari said defensively.

"I ain't talkin' 'bout the kiss wench, I'm tryin' my best to forget it." Inuyasha said disgust evident in his voice. "I meant him bein' all protective and stuff."

"Protective?" Ari was genuinely confused as she hadn't noticed this behaviour.

"Yeah, when we were at the panther demon tribe's castle you passed out after you...well I don't really know what happened to you I mean you looked like somethin' outta this world." Inuyasha started. "Well anyway I wanted to bring you back with us so I went to pick you up but Sesshoumaru moved so he was crouched over you with red eyes 'n everything. Idiot wouldn't stop growling till I moved away, then he picked you up and he was gone."

"Really?" Ari asked astounded.

"Then the next time we see you is in the clearing and you and Sesshoumaru are having a Mexican stand-off and you have three jewel shards in your neck." Kagome said. "Then he's telling us to leave but we couldn't because of the barrier you put up. Sesshoumaru engaged you in battle but he didn't strike to harm you he was only trying to disarm you, then your sword went flying and he's pushing you up against a tree. I thought he was actually going to kill you or something with all the growling he was doing but then he just kissed you."

"The jackass was growling because he wanted Ari to back down and stop growling back at him." Inuyasha said as if it should be obvious. "With the way he's actin' it's almost as if he...naa he wouldn't."

"As if he what?" Kagome asked.

"Well it's like he likes Ari you know as a potential mate." Inuyasha looked awkward and the silence that followed was even more awkward

"So tell us, is Sesshoumaru a good kisser?" Sango asked eagerly once the silence had passed.

"Well...it...I..." Ari blushed and stuttered. "Aw hell he was amazing, brilliant, superb and every other positive adjective there is. But moving on from that Sesshoumaru has a new nickname. It's Lord Fluffy Jackass."

Just like that the tension and awkwardness was gone as the whole group burst out laughing.

OoO

They had been travelling for a few days when Inuyasha was able to pick up the scent of Naraku and halfway towards Naraku's destination when Kagome picked up the presence of a jewel shard. They knew it had to be Kohaku and so they split up, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou went after the shard and Inuyasha and Ari went after Naraku.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha suddenly said as he stopped running causing Ari to fly down to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Naraku's scent ends here." Inuyasha said as he whipped out his sword and struck down the invisible barrier. The scenery around them blurred away and a castle came into view but standing waiting outside the castle was Kagura.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He's inside fighting the older brother." Kagura sneered.

"Sesshoumaru's here?" Ari asked only to be on the receiving end of Kagura's Dance of Blades attack, Ari managed to block by cast a quick protego shield.

"You are completely unworthy of him." Kagura spat venomously.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Ari asked confused, Kagura ignored her and began to engage Inuyasha in battle. Ari was quick to notice that her heart wasn't really in it unlike the attack on her own person, that attack was savagely brutal and almost tore through Ari's shield.

Kagura soon disappeared on her feather, and Ari was once again following Inuyasha still as confused as ever. Inuyasha jumped up and over the outer building and into the courtyard of the castle, Ari flew over calmly. Ari frowned when she saw that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen, Inuyasha had immediately engaged Naraku into battle. Ari landed on the ground and dismounted, pulling out her sword she joined the battle much to Naraku's annoyance.

"Wind Scar." Inuyasha shouted and Ari barely had time to dodge the attack aimed at Naraku.

"Watch where you point that damn thing Inuyasha."

"Heh sorry wench."Inuyasha called back Ari.

Ari watched at a blinding light appeared out of the corner of her right eye and there appeared Sesshoumaru, Tokijin raised high. Their eyes connected briefly and Ari blushed 'damn it' she thought 'it was one kiss'.

"It was your plan to try and absorb this Sesshoumaru all along wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked Naraku.

"Of course, kuh kuh kuh, I couldn't just let you get away with what you did could I?" Naraku responded.

"This Sesshoumaru has done nothing to you directly for awhile." Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh but you did," Naraku sneered looking over to Ari; following his gaze Sesshoumaru let loose a low growl. "She is mine Sesshoumaru; I will have her before you."

Sesshoumaru snarled angrily as Inuyasha decided he'd had enough of being ignored. "Hey you Fluffy Jackass what the hell are you doing here?"

Ari stared disbelievingly as the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought with each other instead of Naraku. "You guys," She shouted turning to face them. "We have bigger problems to deal with you know like Naraku."

Naraku watched as his little witch turned her back on him and couldn't help the smirk that worked its way onto his face as he moved one of his many body parts to grab Ari around the waist and bring her closer to him. He absolutely adored the shriek that tore from Ari's mouth and wondered what other sounds could come out of it. The loud shriek had however alerted the fighting brothers to the danger they had seemed to have forgotten, and listening to them both call out Ari's name in desperation and anger had been like music to Naraku's ears.

"Let me go you vile excuse for a living being." Ari shouted angrily. "I swear when you put me down I will make your mother regret ever giving birth to you, you son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch? No dear one I think you me mistaken for that dog down there." Naraku said with slight amusement.

"Let her go Naraku." Inuyasha shouted.

"Stay out of it Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru sneered. "She is mine to protect."

"No way, she's my friend I'll protect her."

"She is mine!" Sesshoumaru growled threateningly his eyes flashing pink.

"Oh just look how they fight over you." Naraku said to Ari. "So sweet, but all in vain none the less. You are mine Arianna, the sooner you realise it the better."

Naraku reached and caressed Ari's face causing her to flinch and try and get out of his reach. Listening to his laughter made her cringe in disgust as he brought her face closer to his and pressed his lips against her cheek and making sure that Sesshoumaru was watching licked from her jaw to her cheekbone. Listening to his angry growl and watching him lose control was very amusing to the spider hanyou.

"Oh she tastes divine but you would know all about that wouldn't you Sesshoumaru?" Naraku mused angrily. "I wonder if her blood tastes just as good."

Naraku grinned sadistically as he dragged a sharpened fingernail down Ari's cheek watching as she squirmed to get away. Blood oozed almost unwillingly from wound as Naraku bent his head to suck at the cut and groaned as that taste touched his tongue.

"Get away from her." Sesshoumaru snarled his voice barely recognisable as his red eyes gazed up at them.

"Oh her blood tastes so much better, like tasting raw power." Naraku told him, watching as Sesshoumaru attempted to attack him. "Now, now, we wouldn't want anything to happen to that little girl of yours."

"What have you done with Rin?" Ari asked anger seeping into her tone at the thought of him harming Rin.

"Oh she's fine for now she is keeping Kohaku entertained." Naraku said laughing.

Ari twisted in the grip he had on her finally allowing her enough room to handle her wand she cast a quick 'bombarda' and as the body part he had wrapped around her blew up she fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru, whose beast was still partly in control, jumped up and caught the falling witch possessively holding her he growled something at Inuyasha who immediately used his Wind Scar to tear into Naraku.

Naraku had fled then releasing a cloud of miasma onto those below he ordered Kohaku to kill Rin. Inuyasha had shouted at Naraku's retreating form whilst Sesshoumaru licked at Ari's cut cheek slowly healing it with his saliva and replacing Naraku's scent with his own.

"We need to find Rin." Ari told Sesshoumaru softly who just growled in response and tugged her closer to his body. "Please Sesshoumaru, Rin's in danger."

Sesshoumaru growled once more and took off into the air using his light ball to get Ari and himself to Rin's location faster. Ari gasped upon seeing the scene in front of her, Kohaku was stood above an unconscious Rin his weapon poised to attack her. Kohaku turned at their arrival and made to attack them but Ari disarmed him with a quick 'expelliarmus'. Sesshoumaru moved from behind Ari and had Kohaku raised up from the ground and into the air by his neck within the blink of an eye.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted as he arrived.

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha as he growled threateningly at Kohaku tightening his hold round his neck. Ari moved forward and wrapped her hand around Sesshoumaru's wrist she spoke softly to him.

"Please Sesshoumaru don't kill him," He growled at her but she just smiled encouragingly. "Kohaku is Rin's friend and Sango's brother."

Ari removed her hand from his wrist to place both hands on his chest and gently pushed him she added a desperate 'please' and smiled brightly when his arm came to rest around her waist in a hug. She heard Kohaku hit the ground behind her and take of running regardless of Sango's shout for him to wait. Ari rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest and sighed in relief, she made to move away from Sesshoumaru but he just growled and pulled her closer.

"I just want to check on Rin." Ari said rolling her eyes; it seemed a red eyed Sesshoumaru was much clingier than a golden eyed Sesshoumaru.

"Rin is fine Ari." Kagome called over and as if to prove it Rin came bounding over all smiles and sunshine. They left soon after and Ari gave an annoyed sigh as she was whisked away by Sesshoumaru and was barely able to leave his side has they met up with Jaken and AH-Un. The whole point of travelling with Kagome again was to have some time away from the Daiyoukai.

Ari sighed as Sesshoumaru shadowed her movements round their camp setting up camp for the night. She read Rin the next chapter of 'The Hobbit' and put her to sleep with a kiss to her forehead, she was about the settle down into her sleeping bag when she was tugged into a firm armour less chest and settled into the lap of the Daiyoukai.

"What I can't sleep on my own now?" Ari asked annoyed.

"No." Sesshoumaru said moving her to rest against his mokomoko wrapping comfortably around her.

The red in his eyes had receded slightly so all that was left was a pink hue but they had yet to return to normal and he still remained just as clingy as earlier. It seemed he'd not gotten over the incident with Naraku yet and was still rather angry about it. Ari blushed at the thought of sleeping with him for the whole night and she turned to bury her face in his chest, blushing harder when his scent invaded her nose. He smelt like the rain and the forest it was such an outdoorsy smell and it suited him, sighing quietly she closed her eyes a fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru watched her slumbering face and nuzzled it slightly as his eyes finally went back to their golden hue. He wasn't sure why he had reacted so violently to seeing Naraku all over Ari after all she had clearly not enjoyed it but he knew one thing was for sure, Ari would never belong to Naraku. A pleased growl rumbled through the air as he came to a decision his nuzzled into Ari's neck who mumbled in her sleep in response. Her scent calmed him and he felt reassured and comfortable with her wrapped tightly in his mokomoko, closing his own eyes one last word escaped his mouth possessively before he left sleep claim him.

"Mine."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Did possessive Sesshoumaru work? I don't really know so I figured I 'd post it and let you guys tell me what you thought.

I figured since dogs are pretty territorial animals that Sesshy would be uber possessive of Ari if Naraku said she was his, especially seeing has he unofficially claimed her as his when he kissed her and all.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another chapter yay I'm excited.

So we have more Ari/Sesshoumaru interaction

Disclaimer: don't own and never will

* * *

Ari was a little confused when she first woke that is until she remembered were she fell asleep last night and promptly blushed. She hated herself for blushing, but how could she not? She was sleeping on the most powerful inuyoukai she had ever seen, not to mention the fact he was very beautiful in an ethereal way. Ari moved her head slightly so she could peer at his sleeping form, her hand absentmindedly petting the fur wrapped around her. He looked so relaxed and vulnerable with his eyes closed but Ari had no doubt that if they were to be attacked suddenly that he would instantly turn into the feared Lord he was, she had to resist the urge to touch him as she didn't want to wake him. Ari moved her head back down to rest on his shoulder smiling slightly at the fact that she got to see him so vulnerable. She watched her hand for a moment as it continued petting Sesshoumaru's fur, it was so soft and fluffy she never wanted to stop petting it. She was startled when she heard a sound coming from the Daiyoukai and Ari giggled when she realised that it almost sounded like he was purring.

"Does something amuse you little witch?" Ari jumped when she heard his voice and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"When did you wake up?" She asked in return.

"This one was awake before you." Sesshoumaru replied clearly amused. "This one had no idea that his face was so interesting to look at."

"I wasn't looking at you," Ari quickly lied, her blush giving her away. "I was looking at the tree behind you; it's a very interesting tree."

"This Sesshoumaru knows you are lying." Sesshoumaru smiled a real genuine smile that had Ari blushing even harder.

"How can you know that?"

"You are blushing because I told you I knew you were looking. This one can also smell it." Sesshoumaru said.

"You can smell something like that?" Ari asked perplexed. "What does a lie even smell like?"

"It is hard to explain to someone who has senses that aren't as good as mine." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well at least I don't purr like a cat." Ari said huffing.

"This Sesshoumaru is no neko." Sesshoumaru said affronted, and Ari laughed in response.

"Oh shall I prove myself right then?" Ari asked as she moved her hand back down to his mokomoko, only to be prevented by his hand grabbing her wrist Ari just laughed in response. "So will I be able to move around without you following me?"

"If you do not do anything stupid." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well then I'm pretty sure you're going to be following me around then." Ari said grinning as Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle. When Sesshoumaru finally let her get up Ari skipped over to Rin who had awoken earlier and was playing with Lord Fluffy.

After breakfast they had continued travelling and Ari had gotten Rin to play a game of 'I Spy'. After being told the rules and how to play Rin had been more than eager to play, even Sesshoumaru joined in occasionally. Eventually they stopped playing and Rin had started asking questions about Ari from where she sat upon Ah-Un.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I'm an only child," Ari responded easily. "I grew up with my cousin though but he never liked me much so I didn't have anyone to play with."

"Rin had two older brothers before they were killed. Do your parents miss you when you're travelling with us?"

"My parents died a long time ago," Ari said sadly. "They were murdered by a very evil man, when I was a baby. I never knew them."

"Rin's parents died too and Rin sometimes has trouble remembering them but it's okay though because now I have Lord Sesshoumaru. Do you know what they look like?"

"Well I have a photo album with pictures of them," Ari said. "I will show you when we stop for the night. I had a godfather too and he told me all about them."

"What is a godfather?"

"It's a person who your mother and father choose to look after you if they can no longer do so. My parents chose my dad's best friend and his name was Sirius Black."

"But you said you grew up with your cousin."

"I did grow up with my cousin. You see when my parents were killed, Sirius tried to avenge them by capturing the guy who betrayed them to the evil man. However the aurors, those who keep the peace and make sure the laws aren't broken, well they thought Sirius was the one to betray my parents and they also thought he was the one to kill the person who actually betrayed them so they took him away and locked him a prison called Azkaban. So instead of going to him I was sent to my mother's sisters and was raised by them." Ari said softly.

"What's a prison?"

"It's a place where people who do bad things are sent when they're caught. Azkaban is a wizarding prison guarded by the foulest creatures called Dementors and if you do something terribly bad you get sentenced to have the Dementor's Kiss."

"They kill you?" This question came from Sesshoumaru who had been listening in to their conversation.

"No, it's worse. Much worse." Ari said ominously. "They suck out your soul. You keep living but you're just an empty shell. Dementors feed on happy memories and your soul is like a collection of those happy memories combined, they leave behind the unhappy memories, the nightmares. Dementors are invisible to those without magic but you know when they are around because it gets so cold quickly and the ground begins to freeze. There is only one spell to stop a Dementor and only powerful witches and wizards can cast it, it's called the Patronus Charm and the incantation translates roughly into 'I await my guardian'. The Patronus acts as a shield against the Dementor allowing it to feed on the shield instead of you, as the Patronus is a shield of happiness. Would you like to see mine?"

Everyone in the group nodded, even Jaken who avoided Ari as much as one possibly can when travelling together. Ari pulled out her wand and cast the spell and to the others amazement a silvery white doe appeared and pranced around in front of them, Rin jumped off Ah-Un and chased it around.

"Why is it in the form of an animal? You only spoke of a shield before." Sesshoumaru asked watching as the fawn approached Rin and nuzzled against her.

"Yes well if you're very powerful, the Patronus is given a corporeal form. The animal is said to represent the personality of the caster." Ari said smiling.

"The doe represents you well; protective over those you care for, gentle, wise and beautiful." Sesshoumaru said giving her a soft look, watching as she blushed at the complement and cancelled the spell. Rin came back over and walked beside Ari casting curious glances between Sesshoumaru and Ari; she reached out and held onto Ari's hand.

"Lady Ari," Rin started carefully. "Are you married?"

"Married? Why would you ask a question like that?" Ari said laughing not noticing the way Sesshoumaru had tensed. "No I'm not married."

"Why not? Did no one want you?" Ari laughed and Rin's innocence.

"No it was nothing like that, you see in my ...village... the women marry for love. If they fall in love with someone no matter their social status they marry them."

"Wow, your village must a very happy place." Rin looked rather happy at that and Ari couldn't help smile. "So you don't have any children Rin can play with?"

"I do actually." Ari said happily before a sad look over took her.

"This one was under the impression that you were...untouched..." Sesshoumaru said jealousy and anger seeping into his tone.

"What? You thought...oh Teddy isn't mine." Ari laughed. "Teddy is my godson, his parents died so now I look after him; he is only a baby though."

"Can Rin see him?"

"I don't think that's possible, he's a very long way away and his grandmother is looking after him."

"Okay, Rin will wait until he is older so Rin can play with him."

"We'll see." Ari said sadly.

Ari frowned at she thought about Teddy; he would be getting close to one year old now. She missed him and his babbling which never failed to put a smile on her face. She wanted to see him and the only way to do that would be to go back down the well which meant explaining to Sesshoumaru that she was from the future unless...

"Hey Sesshoumaru I was wondering if I could go back with Kagome for awhile." Ari said secretly pleased with herself for thinking of a way round the whole future thing for now.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied instantly.

"What?"

"This Sesshoumaru wasn't aware that you were hard of hearing." He said sarcasm clearly evident.

"Why the hell can't I go and see Kagome?" Ari asked calmly.

"Because this one does not wish for you to be out of his sight." Sesshoumaru stated as if it were obvious.

"That's not fair Sesshoumaru. I have dealt with your over the top clinginess the least you could do is let me see her."

"Every time you are away from me something bad happens to you."

"Are referring to the incident with Naraku because YOU were there too? In fact I seem to recall the reason why Naraku got his hands on me was because you were too busy fighting with Inuyasha like a damn spoilt brat."

"This Sesshoumaru does not act like a brat."

"Oh really? Well what do you call this thing with Inuyasha then because it certainly isn't a friendly hello. You need to get over the fact that your dad chose to be with a human and you need to stop blaming Inuyasha for something he had no control over."

"Do not pretend to understand something you have no experience in." Sesshoumaru said harshly. "You are not leaving my sight and that is final."

"Give me one good reason as to why I can't."

"Because you are mine."

"Yours? I'm yours am I?" Ari asked outraged at the nod she received.

"Yes, you are mine to have, mine to look after, mine to protect and..."

"I am not yours, you chauvinistic jackass, the only person I belong to is myself and I can damn well protect myself. If I want to see Kagome I will." Ari shouted and then turned and ran, hoping to put some distance between them so she could then make her way to Kagome.

The angry growl she heard behind her suddenly made her regret her hasty decision to run but not one to give in she pushed herself to run faster. She rushed past the trees and dodged around branched and jumped over roots, she knew she wouldn't get far before the Daiyoukai grabbed her. As if to agree with her thoughts she tripped over a root that stuck up from the ground and fell head first into the ground. She groaned as she turned around and raised her hand to her head and felt the wetness on her fingertips.

"Damn it, why'd I have to go and prove him right." Ari muttered as she slowly stood up. "It's all your fault evil tree root of doom."

Ari squeaked when she felt an arm go round her as she was lifted into the air and thrown over a shoulder, she kicked and punched the armoured Daiyoukai as he led her back the way she had run.

"Sesshoumaru let me down; I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." Ari said hearing a growl in response. "I know it looks bad with me bleeding and all but I swear that tree root purposely tripped me up. It was a conspiracy wasn't it? You, that tree root and the world conspired against me. You're all evil."

Ari was set down on top of Ah-Un and pouted when Sesshoumaru hooked a finger under her chin and moved it up so he could look at the wound on her forehead.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

"Let me go and see Kagome?" Ari asked with a hopeful smile.

"No." Sesshoumaru said.

"It's all one big conspiracy." Ari muttered as she watched Sesshoumaru lean down to lick her wound. "That's kinda gross you know. I mean I know your healing it and everything but I can do that myself."

"I told you that you are mine to look after, it's my responsibility."

"I'm not yours." Ari replied stubbornly and Sesshoumaru merely smiled slightly in response as he added 'for now' inside his head. Pulling away from her forehead he held out his hand.

"I want your wand." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What why?" Ari asked quickly.

"So you can't do that disappearing act of yours." Sesshoumaru replied and Ari reluctantly handed over her precious holly wand.

"Fine but can we stop at a hot spring later, I wanna wash the blood out of my hair." Ari asked, peering up at him and grinned in response when he nodded. 'You may have won the battle Sesshoumaru but you won't win the war' Ari thought happily.

Ari ignored Sesshoumaru for the rest of the day and only spoke to Rin. When they finally stopped for the night Ari was happy to make her way towards the hot spring but stopped when she saw Sesshoumaru made to follow her.

"Hey you're not coming with me." Ari said. "I don't you seeing me naked besides I'm not going anywhere but to the hot spring and you have my wand so I can't apparate."

Ari could have done the happy dance when Sesshoumaru nodded in acquiesce. She happily skipped to the hot spring and once she was sure that the Daiyoukai hadn't followed her she unclipped the charm on her bracelet and watched giddily as the Elder wand returned to normal. Picturing the well in her mind she turned on her heel and disappeared with a barely audible 'pop'. Arriving at the well she found Inuyasha waiting by it obviously Kagome had gone home for awhile.

"Hey Ari how've you been?" Inuyasha asked as she approached.

"Hee hee I've been a naughty girl." Ari laughed as she peered into the depths of the well. "I'm not supposed to be here so if Sesshoumaru asks I was never here mwahaha."

Ari disappeared in whirl of swirling blue lights still laughing the fake evil laugh.

OoO

"Ari went to the hot spring right Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked the Daiyoukai whose eyes hadn't moved from the spot where Ari had disappeared.

"Yes Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"That's strange," Rin said confused causing Sesshoumaru to look at her. "Ari always takes Rin with her to bathe and she never took the nice smelling stuff she usually takes with her."

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he felt his entire being go cold, growling lowly he shot off in the direction of the hot spring. Arriving at spring he searched almost desperately for her, but her scent ended at a spot just before the spring. Sesshoumaru growled angrily as he wondered how she did it, how she managed to fool him, how she managed to disappear. His beast rattled inside its cage wanting to be let out, it demanded that Sesshoumaru find the girl and have her submission but Sesshoumaru just grinned.

Oh he'd find her all right and he knew exactly where she'd be, he scented the air briefly and finding the scent of his brother he shot off into the air.

* * *

A/N: Ari you clever, foolish girl you've gone and got Sesshy all mad.

I feel sorry for Inuyasha when Sesshy arrives I really do...

So what did you think? Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So another chapter in the same day yay!

Ari gets to see Teddy in this one and there is lots of tears and growling going on in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't look at me I don't own anything

* * *

Ari felt giddy as she finally touched down in England, it was like the thrill you get from getting away with a lie or skipping school for the first time, she felt like dancing or jumping up and down. She grinned as she walked into the magical transportation section of Heathrow airport, she stepped into the fireplace and called out her destination.

To say Andromeda Tonks was surprised to see Ari would be an understatement, as soon as she saw who was standing in her fireplace she dropped the cup of tea from her hands and burst out in a fit of tears. She grabbed the young witch and hugged her fiercely; Ari couldn't help the few tears that escaped her either.

"I'm so sorry." Ari said.

"Don't you dare," Andy said harshly. "You leave without a trace for months and then you came back and say I'm sorry. You left Ari, you never even said goodbye to Teddy he looked for you Ari, he cried for you."

"I needed to leave Andy, I just needed to do something for myself for a change." Ari said softly. "I was sick of having to be the hero all the time."

"I know, I understand." Andy whispered hugging the upset girl again. "Go see Teddy, he's upstairs. I will contact Ron and Hermione."

Ari made her way upstairs and into to Teddy's room and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Teddy was playing with some building blocks, chatting away to himself but when he saw Ari he called out her name and attempted to walk over to her. Ari immediately picked him up and twirled him around listening to him squeal in excitement.

"Ari left?" Teddy asked when Ari stopped twirling him.

"I went on an extended holiday to a place called Japan." Ari told him.

"Pan?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Yup, Japan it's a long way from here." Ari told as she set him back down on the floor and played with his blocks.

"Ari back good?" Teddy asked handing Ari another block.

"I don't know Teddy." Ari said sadly.

"Ari happy pan?" Teddy asked quietly.

Ari contemplated in answering that question, was she happy in the feudal era? The face of the Daiyoukai she had begun to care deeply for and the little brown haired girl that accompanied him swam to the forefront of her mind. "Yeah, I'm very happy there."

"Den Ari back pan." Teddy said nodding. Ari burst into tears and pulled the little boy close, Teddy just patted her head and cooed comfortingly. He didn't know why Ari was crying after all if she was happy in this pan place the she should go back right? But he would miss her so very much.

"Oh Teddy, let's just focus on now okay?" Ari said after she had calmed down and at Teddy's 'kay' she took him downstairs where her best friends awaited her. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the living room, she was bracing herself for the arguing to come though she hoped that with Teddy present it would be kept to a dull roar.

"Arianna Lily Potter Black Gryffindor you have a lot of explaining to do." Hermione said as soon as she opened the door. Ari sighed and sat down on a chair, she got herself and Teddy comfortable and began her tale suddenly feeling like a million years had passed since the last time she saw her friends.

OoO

Back in the feudal era, about fifteen minutes after Ari had left, Inuyasha was still very confused about his encounter with Ari, in fact he wondered briefly if he had dreamt it. Shaking his head he continued his not so patient wait for Kagome to return although he had a feeling they would now be waiting until Ari returned from wherever it was in the future she had gone to. Inuyasha felt his hackles rise as his ears picked up the loud growl that could only have come from one demon, groaning Inuyasha thought back to what Ari had said before disappearing.

"If Sesshoumaru asks I wasn't here."

Damn it all to hell he just knew he in for a round of fighting with Sesshoumaru and sure enough as soon as the Daiyoukai landed Inuyasha was pressed against a tree a hand round his neck, a hand that was glowing a suspicious green.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru growled out his tinted in pink.

"I don't know who you're talkin' 'bout." Inuyasha ground out.

"Ari where is she? Do not think to lie to this one halfbreed I can smell her scent." Sesshoumaru sneered at Inuyasha and when he received no reply he through Inuyasha into the trees in the opposite clearing.

Sesshoumaru pulled out Tokijin and jumped out of the way of the incoming Wind Scar. Inuyasha jumped out from the trees and the two swords clashed heatedly, Inuyasha jumped back and once again used the Wind Scar. Sesshoumaru growled jumped out of the way, he fuelled his youki into Tokijin he unleashed the attack on Inuyasha who barely got out of the way in time. Sesshoumaru moved forwards fast and had Inuyasha pinned to the floor his claws glowing green as his poison dripped from them. Inuyasha however almost groaned when he smelt a familiar scent now coming from the well. Of all the times she could've returned she just had to pick now.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said as she pulled herself over the top of the well. "I just had a very interesting conversation with Ari."

Kagome froze when she looked up and saw Sesshoumaru poised to do some serious damage on Inuyasha whom he had pinned to the ground. She left out a squeak and stumbled backwards when Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of her.

"Where is she?" he snarled at the frightened human in front of him.

"Ari is...well she...I just..."

"Tell me." His voice was becoming less and less understandable the more his control lessened.

"She's down the well you bastard." Inuyasha shouted.

"Do not lie to me." Sesshoumaru said loudly.

"I'm not, Kagome and Ari both come from the future they use the well to do some weird time travel thing." Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru walked to the well Kagome backed up what Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru studied the well through red eyes and growled lightly, he stepped up and cautiously jumped down the well for nothing to happen. He landed at the bottom of the well and let loose an angry growl and jumped back up, he ordered Kagome to show him how it worked. After many unsuccessful tried Sesshoumaru finally gave up trying to reach Ari and resigned himself to await her return.

"I think it has something to with Ari not wanting you to go through the well," At the angry growl she received Kagome hastily reworded her sentence. "Ari knows you will be really angry at her and so she doesn't want that interfering with her time with her godson."

"She is mine." Was all Sesshoumaru said.

"What he's trying to say is that Ari disobeyed an order from the alpha of the pack. In a pack the alpha is the one on top and everyone in that pack has to do what the alpha says or face the consequences. Everyone in the pack belongs to the alpha, it's the alpha's duty to make sure his pack is cared for, he looks after them, protects them and makes sure they are happy." Inuyasha informed Kagome.

"Yes but what Sesshoumaru has to understand is that things are different in the future, for Ari especially." Kagome said and then turned to address Sesshoumaru. "Look Sesshoumaru in the future women have equal rights to men, we are not inferior and do not like to be told what to do. Being in this time means that Ari is out of her league and so fights harder to protect herself, she doesn't like the idea of someone protecting her because she doesn't want to be a burden."

"She would never be a burden to this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said not grasping the point Kagome was trying to make.

"Look at it this way, Ari was the alpha in her group. She was the one to protect and care for everyone which is why she is rebelling from you now."

"Then this one will make her to submit." Sesshoumaru growled out making Kagome want to face palm.

"Making her do anything she doesn't want to do will only make her resent and hate you and I'm pretty sure you don't want that. Look just don't give her too hard a time when she comes back, after all she was only going to see her family you can't fault her for that."

"She lied to this Sesshoumaru, if she had told the truth then I would've brought her here." Sesshoumaru said sneering at Kagome.

"Just leave it Kagome, when Ari gets back he will just get her to submit to him and things will go back to normal." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well were not leaving here either." Kagome said.

OoO

"...So I jumped down the well and came back here." Ari said as she finished, Teddy had fallen asleep awhile ago and Andy had taken him upstairs whilst she continued her tale.

"It always happens to you doesn't it?" Ron said clearly amused. "Anyway we have news of our own, I asked Hermione to marry me."

"Really?" Ari asked excited. "Oh my tell me you said yes."

Hermione didn't say anything but just showed Ari her left hand and there on her ring finger stood an engagement ring. Ari hugged both Ron and Hermione crying once again, Ron retold the story of how he proposed and soon they were leaving.

"You go on ahead Ron I want to talk to Ari alone." Hermione said and upon seeing his reluctance she added "Girl talk." Ron immediately fled down the floo network.

"How serious are you about this Sesshoumaru guy?" Hermione asked getting straight to the point.

"What? I mean I guess were friends." Ari said uncertainly.

"Friends don't kiss each other as if their lives depended on it. Not to mention the fact that you couldn't keep that silly smile off your face whenever you talked about him and you blushed each time you said his name."

"He is my friend Hermione." Ari stated.

"Look I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm going to leave now but make sure you check in with Mrs Weasley before you leave again." Hermione said as she stepped into the fire place and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Later that night saw Ari back in Potter Manor and now that she had time alone summoned Death to her. She watched as he appeared all in black and a depressed cloud hanging over his head Ari sighed at the display of dramatics.

"You've been ignoring me." Death pouted.

"I've been really busy and the time has flown, you're really going to enjoy the tale though." Ari began once again to recount her tale, maybe she should make it into a book then she wouldn't have to repeat herself. By the end of it Death was laughing so hard if he wasn't already dead he would have died from lack of air.

"Well you really know how to stick yourself into the thick of it don't you?" Death shook his head in mirth. "This is why I like you so much. It seems like you will have one very pissed off Daiyoukai when you return, I'm going to give you the best advice you will ever hear. Submit to him upon your return."

"What?" Ari asked.

"He's an alpha, the big boss man, the one calling the shots. It's in his nature to look for those in his pack. Look I know you don't like him saying you belong to him but it's not in the way you think it is. Demons don't act or think the way humans do, it's like they have two personalities one is the more logical and the other is more instinctual. It's Sesshoumaru's instincts that has named you part of his pack, under his care and thus you are his, also Inu demons really heavily on their instincts and so this type of behaviour is normal for him. He doesn't mean it the way you took it, he isn't saying you are an object that is to be owned he saying you are part of my pack so are my responsibility, though I think he wishes for a little bit more than being a normal member of the pack. Besides I think it's about time someone took care of you."

"I see and I will try to see things from his point of view," Ari stated. "Hey! What did you mean about him wanting me as more than a normal pack member?"

"Oh you are so innocent, you'll see when the time comes."

"So do you know what happened to me during the panther tribe event?"

"I do, the sword sensed you're desperation to protect Kagome and thus allowed to use part of its full potential. It basically told you how to use it and you being the clever girl you are listened, you know thinking on it you would have made a good inuyoukai with the way you rely on your instincts maybe that's why he chose you? Anyway back to the sword. Its more than just a normal sword as you well know but it has a lot of magical elements inside of it, I mean how many swords do you know can last thousands of years and not have a speck of rust on it. You have the ability to harness the swords true potential because it has chosen you as its successor. Godric Gryffindor was only the swords carrier not the true master of the sword."

"But the legends say..."

"Ah yes but that's because that's how Gryffindor wanted it to be. Gryffindor carried the sword after its master had died, he was never able to master the sword but it was foretold that someone from his line would be the next master of the sword."

"How come it says Godric Gryffindor on the blade then?" Ari asked.

"It's an illusion which will be broken once you master the blade." Death said with a smile.

"So how do I master it? And who was the previous master?"

"It would ruin the surprise if I told you and let's just say the previous master was a well known King." With that said Death disappeared his laughter ringing throughout the room.

OoO

It was a week later that Ari found herself before the well in the Higurashi Shrine plucking up the courage to jump over. She really didn't fancy meeting what awaited her on the other side of the well but summoning all her bravery she said a farewell to the future and jumped. She was halfway up the side of the well in the feudal era when a pale clawed hand reached down and yanked her out.

Ari found herself being pressed into the ground her hands above her head held by the hand of the Daiyoukai that was currently growling very loudly at her. Ari did what she shouldn't have done, she struggled and tried desperately to yank her hands out of his grip.

"Get off me you jerk." She shouted only to be met by a snarl as Sesshoumaru's face moved closer to her own; she noticed the red eyes and did a mental gulp, perhaps struggling wasn't the best idea she'd had.

"He wants you to submit you idiot." She heard Inuyasha shout.

"Well it would be nice if I knew how wouldn't it?" Ari shouted back.

"Well I dunno either, try baring your neck." Inuyasha advised.

Ari very slowly turned her head to the right baring her neck to the Daiyoukai above her and tried not to panic when his moved to her exposed and vulnerable throat. She jerked in surprise when she felt him bite where her shoulder met her neck a slight whimper escaped from Ari in pain even as he pulled away slightly and licked at the wound to ease the pain slightly. He removed his hand from hers and tilted her head back to face him, Ari watched as his eyes turned back to their normal gold.

"Don't ever disappear like that again." He whispered as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a desperate kiss. Ari eagerly responded opening her mouth when his tongue swept across her bottom lip, she moaned when he sucked and nibbled on her bottom lip before entering her mouth. She didn't put up a fight this and easily let him dominate the kiss only moaning when his hand moved from her chin to entangle in her hair, tilting her head slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss further. Ari wrapped her arms around his neck her own hands entangling in his soft silky hair, she teasingly massaged his scalp enticing a groan from the Daiyoukai as her tongue wrapped around his own in her mouth.

He pulled away shortly after and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips before burying his head in her neck breathing deeply allowing her calming scent to fill his senses.

* * *

A/N: Aww they made up isn't that sweet, how come when they kiss it's always in front of Inuyasha bless him.

So the sword of Gyffindor is something else entirely I wonder what it is? And how will Ari train with it?

Please review they really do make my day


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow this one took me forever to write

We have more development in the relationship between Ari and Sesshy. Plus Kikyou

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (for now*insert evil laugh*)

* * *

"So we're going to Mt. Hakurei? Why? I thought that was a sacred place do you suddenly feel the urge to get purified?" Ari asked when she saw the holy mountain looming in the distance. They hadn't spoken about the kiss much to Ari's frustration but that could have been more to do with the fact that they hadn't had a moment alone together since but Ari didn't want to ask him directly as she feared the response he would give however she knew that she have to ask eventually. Not that Sesshoumaru ever let her out of his sight and accompanied her everywhere even to the hot springs.

"That mountain will not purify this Sesshoumaru." He replied haughtily.

"Right, because you're untouchable." Ari said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Precisely."

"Ooh I swear you're more arrogant then Malfoy in first year and I thought that was impossible." Ari said shaking her head.

"This one is not arrogant I was simply telling the truth." Sesshoumaru replied amused.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ari said.

It was late when Ari finally asked the question she had been both anticipating and dreading. Rin and Jaken were sound asleep so it was only her and Sesshoumaru awake. Ari quietly got out of her sleeping bag next to Rin and made a shushing sound to Lord Fluffy whose head shot up at the movement and made her way to Sesshoumaru. She sat next to him when she received a nod of acknowledgement and taking a deep breath she began.

"Why did you kiss me? The second time I mean because I know the first time was to stop me from being all I wanna kill you all. Still it was a rather weird way to do it. But I really don't get why you kissed me the second time." Ari said in a hurried rush.

"This one kissed you because he wanted to." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I think I'm going to need a little more information than that." Ari said exasperatedly.

"This Sesshoumaru is unsure why he kissed you again." Sesshoumaru said honestly.

"You are so hard to understand did you know that? You shouldn't just go around kissing women when you feel like it, it gives the wrong impression." Ari said.

"And what impression is that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe that you like them a little more than usual." Ari whispered harshly.

"This Sesshoumaru is unsure of what I feel for you."

"So what do you feel for me?" Ari asked blushing slightly when Sesshoumaru pulled her into his lap his mokomoko wrapping around her.

"This one feels a strong desire for you," Sesshoumaru said as Ari played with his fur. "I want to protect you from all harm as is the normal desire for the alpha. However I find that I desire your body in a way this one has never desired the female body before." Sesshoumaru paused to trace his lips gently down her throat and Ari had to bite her lip to keep quite. "Was that a satisfactory answer?"

"I...Think I got the point." Ari whispered breathlessly as Sesshoumaru pulled away.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Sesshoumaru said. "Do you understand what it means to have someone like myself attracted to you?"

"Um no not really." Ari said blushing.

"It means that it is taking everything within my control not to get up and bring you to somewhere private and take you." Ari blushed heavily and asked the question that every girl desires to know the answer to when it comes to the opposite sex.

"Do you love me?"

"I do not know," Sesshoumaru said. "I have never felt the emotions I feel when something involves you."

"I don't know what to say Sesshoumaru, I mean I've never done anything remotely like this." Ari said looking down.

"This one does not wish to do anything without your approval but there are other complications you should be aware of." Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes.

"Like what?"

"You are mortal, I am not." Sesshoumaru said softly causing Ari to jerk slightly in surprise.

"Uh well that's not entirely true," Ari said with a nervous laugh. "You see I maybe, kind of, might be somewhat immortal."

"What?" The surprise was clear in his voice.

"Um well in the magical world there are these three items that were a gift from Death and you see well I have these three items." Ari said unclipping the charms on her bracelet returning them to their original state. "The wand of Elder, the most powerful wand in existence and will win any and every dual. The resurrection stone with the ability to call back souls of the dead but only in a ghostly form they don't actually exist because they don't belong in this realm of living. Finally, the invisibility cloak to keep your enemies from detecting you and allowing you to be shielded from death's gaze. All three together make the Deathly Hallows and the owner of the three the so called master of Death." Ari said and then went on to explain about her connection with Death and her own immortality.

"You, little witch, are by far the most unusual and intriguing human this Sesshoumaru has ever had the pleasure of meeting." Sesshoumaru said once he heard the tale in its entirety. "There is also something else you should be aware of; my beast has deemed you worthy enough to be my mate."

"Mate? I'm guessing you don't mean it in the way the term means in the future?" Ari asked hesitantly.

"What does it mean in this future of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked rubbing his nose against Ari's cheek.

"It's just another term for friend." Ari said.

"Then no, I don't mean it in that way," Sesshoumaru said frowning slightly. "To be ones mate in the sense I mean it to be is to be bonded together."

"Oh so it's like marriage."

"No it is nothing like the marriage between humans. Mating is higher than that, if you choose to mate someone you are choosing to spend the rest of your life with them. Each type of youkai has different rules in mating but there are some rules that apply to all for example the male must prove himself worthy to the female."

"Oh I see." Ari blushed it sounded so romantic to be with one person for the rest of your life. "You said that your beast wants me to be your mate but what about you yourself? What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru paused and looked away, he had thought about this continuously since his beast let him know what it wanted from Ari. He refused to mate someone who was mortal but Ari wasn't mortal and could choose when she wished to die. She was human though she was powerful and held this rare beauty that couldn't be found in any demoness but any pup she bore him would be hanyou. A very powerful hanyou that would be a mix of demon and magical blood. He found he became very jealous when he imagined her with anyone else but with him but when he imagined her with him she would always have a little silver haired boy in her arms with little twitching dog ears on top of his head and shining green eyes and he found the idea didn't repulse him at all as a surge of desire flowed through his body. The idea of Ari carrying his pups didn't repulse him at all.

"What this one wants is you my little witch." He murmured quietly only to see Ari had fallen asleep during his contemplation. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and joined the rest of the camp in dreamland his head filled with a green eyed hanyou heir.

OoO

They arrived at Mt. Hakurei the next day and Sesshoumaru had disappeared to whatever it was Sesshoumaru did when he went off alone. Ari was left to babysit Rin not that she minded Rin was a very well behaved child.

"Where did you go Ari? Rin was worried when you left."

"I went to go see my godson." Ari replied munching on a raspberry.

"Rin thought that he was very far away."

"Oh he is but I know a shortcut." Ari said with a wink making Rin giggle. Ari watched as Rin played with Lord Fluffy and smiled slightly before looking down at the photo album in her hands. She had been showing Rin the pictures earlier; she opened the book again and turned it to the picture which showed her parents dancing happily together.

"I miss you," she whispered softly touching the photo. "I wish you here now mum."

"Rin where are you going?" Ari heard Jaken shout. Ari quickly grabbed the photo album securely and chased after Rin.

Once she entered the barrier she found that her sight was impaired by the fog. Ari cursed quietly and carried on forwards looking for Rin after her point me spell had failed. It seemed the barrier around Mt. Hakurei affected her magic and whilst she was still able to cast spells they weren't as powerful.

Ari continued walking for a while until she felt herself pass through the barrier once again and turning she found herself on the other side of the mountain. She frowned; she wasn't walking for that long was she?

"You are from the future are you not?" said a voice from behind her and turning she found herself looking at...Kagome? No, Ari realised this wasn't Kagome this was the dead priestess Kikyou.

"How did you know?" Ari asked.

"Your clothes." Kikyou remarked with a pointed look towards her jeans and hoodie.

"Well it's hard to fight when you're wearing a dress and the clothes from around here are really itchy." Ari said with a sheepish shrug.

"Do you know Kagome then?" Kikyou asked as she turned and continued to walk away.

"Yeah, she's part of my adopted family." Ari said jogging to catch up with her.

"I see," Kikyou said. "My reincarnation wishes to take Inuyasha from me doesn't she?"

"Kagome loves Inuyasha," Ari said softly. "However she knows that Inuyasha loves you, so she is willing to keep on being friends with him knowing full well he would choose to be with you."

"Why would she put herself through that is she truly that selfless?"

"It is better to have loved and to have lost then to have never loved at all." Ari said in reply to Kikyou's question.

"You too know heartache, all though it is not in the same context as Kagome." Kikyou stated.

"A lot of people have died around me."

"I see then you know what it is like to carry a burden."

"Yes, in my time I was the child destined to defeat a very evil and powerful man. I was forced to grow up without having the chance to experience the wonders of childhood." Ari said sadly.

They both walked in silence for awhile before they came across a man with a rather large sword. Kikyou had stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with narrowed eyes as he passed them, only to pause about four steps behind them.

"You, priestess, are you the one they call Kikyou?" He asked.

"And you are with the Band of Seven." Kikyou stated and Ari wondered who the Band of Seven was, the guy with the big sword just laughed and walked away causing Kikyou to turn back around. "Wait!"

"What do you want of me?" The guy asked.

"You're supposed to kill me are you not?" Kikyou asked in return.

"I dunno, Naraku hasn't given my any orders to do so." Ari frowned, so these Band of Seven guys were Naraku's allies. "I've heard the rumours about you; still I never imagined you'd be so beautiful."

"Wow real smooth." Ari said sarcastically as Kikyou pointed her arrow at him.

"Oh and who are you?" He asked looking at Ari.

"Someone who thinks that sword of yours is clearly over compensating for something that's very small." Ari grinned and Kikyou let out a bubble of laughter.

"I should kill you for that remark." Ari just laughed and pulled out her own sword.

"I'd like to see you try." Ari said.

"Stop!" Kikyou shouted at them and they both turned to look at her. "I want to know why you keep on killing."

"I don't need a reason to kill people do I?" He laughed and after uttering something about the afterlife which Ari quickly got bored listening to, he left with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you not travel with Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked once she had explained who and what the Band of Seven was.

"Oh well that's because I travel with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother." Ari said.

"How interesting." Kikyou remarked. "That trinket you carry around your wrist is from the spirit world is it not?"

"How did you know?" Ari asked amazed that she knew.

"I have been dead as you well know, your trinket has an aura of death around it."

They continued walking in silence for a long time both caught up in their own thoughts until a scream tore through the air followed by a little girl shouting someone's name, a name that Ari recognised all too well.

"Rin!" Ari cried out and ran in the direction of the scream. She hid behind a tree when she arrived at the small hut and saw Rin in the hands of a very oddly dressed guy, Jakotsu. This guy was talking to another guy Suikotsu, who looked like he had Wolverine claws Ari almost sniggered at that. Drawing her sword she made to follow them quietly as they moved back inside the barrier, Ari frowned when they mentioned using Rin to lure Sesshoumaru into the barrier.

Ari kept a fair distance behind them so she could just barely make out their silhouettes in the fog. She heard the oddly dressed guy's remark about Sesshoumaru no longer following and frowned knowing full well Sesshoumaru wouldn't have stopped following Rin. To prove her point Sesshoumaru appeared on top of the ridge glaring at the two members of the Band of Seven.

"Damned wretch you're a demon but the barrier doesn't seem to affect you." Jakotsu said angrily pulling out his sword from its sheath on his back and struck at Sesshoumaru. "Maybe this will."

Sesshoumaru dodged the attacks and deflected the last one on Tokijin and Ari nearly gasped as she realised Sesshoumaru had been cut, so the barrier was affecting him. Ari shook her head and pulled out her sword and carefully made her way over to where Suikotsu stood, his back to her holding Rin with his Wolverine claws poised to attack her. She almost grinned as she brought her sword up and allowed the point of her sword to touch the back of his neck.

"Let her go." Ari said in a deadly calm voice.

"And if I don't." Suikotsu asked.

"Well let's just say you will be getting real friendly with my sword." Ari said allowing a grin to appear.

"Ari you came to rescue me too." Rin said happily.

"Of course I did, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Ari said. "Now put Rin down."

"Alright." Suikotsu said as he dropped Rin and turned quickly to try and stab Ari with his claws but Ari blocked it on her blade.

"Who the hell is that bitch?" Jakotsu asked looking over at Ari.

"You will not look at her." Sesshoumaru said harshly as he swung Tokijin down causing Jakotsu to dive out of the way. Jakotsu flung his sword towards Sesshoumaru who caught it on Tokijin and hauled Jakotsu over his head behind him. The Daiyoukai kept up the attack pushing Jakotsu further down the mountain. Meanwhile Ari had lunged forward thrusting her sword against Suikotsu and managed to catch his arm. Ari watched as the place where she cut turned black and began to spread all over his body, his arm became unable to move and he slowly crumpled to the ground.

"What is this?" Suikotsu asked desperately.

"My guess is it's the Basilisk venom on the blade and because you are already dead it's countering the Shikon shard you have and your skin is decaying instead I'd say you have little more than a minute left of your current existence." Ari said.

"Ari!" Rin shouted as she threw her arms around Ari and in response Ari picked her up and hugged her close.

"Damned woman!" Jakotsu shouted and he threw his sword in her direction as Sesshoumaru intercepted it and impaled Jakotsu on his sword.

"He is being sustained by a jewel shard Sesshoumaru, he won't be killed like that." Ari shouted over to the Daiyoukai, who looked over in her direction and Ari watched as his eyes widened causing Ari to freeze.

"I will kill you wench." Suikotsu hissed breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru pulled away from Jakotsu as Ari turned around and Suikotsu threw his hand forwards. Ari felt as if time had slowed as she watched Sesshoumaru rush towards them out of the corner her eye and Suikotsu's clawed hand come closer to her body. She distantly heard Rin screaming and Sesshoumaru shout her name as a pink light shot passed her and into the throat of Suikotsu. Ari was pulled away by Sesshoumaru as Suikotsu stumbled back by the force of the arrow.

"You are unhurt." Sesshoumaru stated as he checked her over.

"We are both fine Sesshoumaru." Ari said but her quivering shoulders gave her away. Ari swallowed heavily as she rested her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Why did you leave me again?" He asked quietly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Rin ran off and I went to fetch her but I got lost. I couldn't use my wand because this barrier has weakened my magic and made my spells go all odd." Ari replied. Ari lifted her head from Sesshoumaru's shoulder and putting Rin back on the ground she watched as Kikyou moved past them towards Suikotsu. Jakotsu was nowhere to be seen it seemed he had fled when Kikyou appeared.

"Lady Kikyou, it's you." Suikotsu said as Kikyou knelt by his side.

"Doctor Suikotsu." Kikyou responded.

"At last I have returned, the tainted light prevented my return and I am sorry it came to this." Suikotsu said turning slightly to look at the sky. "I want to take my jewel shard Lady Kikyou. Please do this for me so it can all be over and I can rest in peace."

"Are you certain? Do you choose death?" Kikyou said, sadness edging into her tone.

"I am certain." Suikotsu said resigned. "When I was alive before I was torn, I didn't know what was right nor what was wrong. I was a physician, sworn to save people's lives and yet I killed someone with my own hands. I couldn't forgive myself. Then I heard a voice and I realised that it was myself, I was speaking to myself, telling me that I wanted to kill and keep on killing. An incredible evil lurked in my heart and it took over and made me kill. Not long after I met Bankotsu and joined the Band of Seven then murder became second nature. I've done some terrible things, I don't think I can ever seek redemption, and there is no hope for me now."

"There is always hope," Ari said walking over to Suikotsu. "You need only ask for it and it is given."

"Then perhaps I can truly rest in peace then." Suikotsu said. "Please Lady Kikyou I beg of you take the jewel shard from me, give me death."

Kikyou rose her hand and clenched it across her heart, then with a determined glint in her eyes she reached out to take the arrow away but she hesitated. Jakotsu's sword came flying out of nowhere and dislodged the jewel shard from Suikotsu, he caught it from the air and took off saying he would keep it as a memento. Suikotsu breathed his last breath and his body turned to dust and blew away in the wind leaving behind his clothes and bones.

"Rest in peace." Ari murmured sadly as she walked back to Sesshoumaru who began to walk away. "Goodbye Kikyou."

"Goodbye." Kikyou whispered as she got on her horse and left.

OoO

It was a few days later when Ari felt the barrier around Mt. Hakurei completely disappear and Sesshoumaru and taken her with him to investigate why it was gone.

"Naraku is nearby." Sesshoumaru told her with a low growl.

"Well let's go." Ari said rolling her eyes but paused when she felt Sesshoumaru grab her wrist.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish for you to get hurt." He pulled her into his chest and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I know you will not listen if I tell you to remain here. I just ask that you do not do anything reckless."

"I'm not stupid Sesshoumaru, I won't do anything reckless." Ari said smiling.

They continued walking to where Sesshoumaru could smell Naraku and when they arrived Ari stared worriedly at the scene in front of her Kikyou stood with her bow drawn pointed at Naraku. Naraku raised his arm and one of the spikes on it grew longer and after saying something Ari couldn't make out he used his youki to snap Kikyou's bow and cut her shoulder. Ari gasped and it was only Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her wrist that prevented her from rushing forward.

Naraku spoke again but Ari still couldn't comprehend what was being said as she watched Kikyou fall onto the floor. Naraku used his youki to extend his hand into a rake-like claw and speaking again he used that hand to pierce through Kikyou's body and Ari watched as she fell into the miasma filled chasm beneath them.

"Kikyou!" Ari shouted yanking her wrist out of Sesshoumaru's grasp she rushed forward. She stopped at the edge of chasm looking desperately for Kikyou.

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise." Naraku said from behind Ari.

"You monster!" Ari screamed as she whirled around sword raised and rushed at the hanyou. She attacked blindly tears falling from her eyes in a steady flow, Naraku easily dodged each blow. Using one his tentacles to grab Ari's wrist and flung her word away from her and it clattered to the ground in the distance. Naraku quickly formed a barrier to prevent Sesshoumaru's oncoming attack, he pulled Ari to him.

"Your attack can do nothing to harm me dog!" Naraku hissed out angrily. "My barrier absorbs your attack but it can also do this."

Naraku grinned sadistically as he sent Sesshoumaru's attack back at him and watched somewhat disappointedly as he managed to dodge it.

"Would you like to know what else I have been working on?" Naraku asked Ari as he pulled out a phial with a liquid in. "This is a very powerful sedative, I made it just for you my precious Arianna."

He quickly covered her nose with one hand and laughed when Ari refused to breath and slowly turned red. Ari gasped as her natural survival instincts kicked in and Naraku shoved the liquid into her mouth and closed it watching gleefully as she swallowed it in surprise.

Ari felt weird she could hear someone calling her name in the distance but it was fuzzy. In fact the whole world seemed fuzzy she made a slight spluttering noise before the world turned black and se knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Ooh cliffhanger, naughty author

So Naraku has Ari captured within his barrier oh my I wonder what will happen to her.

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I like this chapter it practically wrote itself. The Italics in this chapter represent dreams.

No Sesshy in this one but there is someone else yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop in which I write these stories with.

* * *

Ari groaned as she awoke she felt the soft grass beneath her hands and a small smile escaped her as she opened her eyes and saw the clear skies above her. She slowly got to her feet and wiggled her bare feet in grass, she spread her arms wide and twirled, a bubble of laughter escaping her as her green dress swirled round her ankles. Wait, dress she wasn't wearing a dress before was she? Before? Before what? Who was she? She had a vague idea in her mind but it was fuzzy and every time she thought she had the answer it slipped from her. She saw a stream not too far away and rushed towards it keen to see her reflection and looking at her reflection she saw the familiar green eyes, long jet black hair, pale complexion and full red lips. What was unusual though was the unfamiliar circlet adorning her head it was gold in colour and twisted in a loop on her forehead and resting in that loop was a glittering emerald.

"Princess!" A voice shouted and Ari turned towards it running over the hill was a pretty young woman with medium length hair. She was wearing a battle uniform and attached to her back was a broadsword. "There you are Princess, I have been looking all over for you?"

"Do you mean me?" Ari asked uncertain. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Did you fall and hit your head?" The woman asked.

"I think I must have." Ari said looking around her she noticed that the area where she had woken up was dark and distorted. Absently she began walking towards it only to be pulled back by the woman.

"I am Katrina your bodyguard and you are Princess Arianna of the mortal realm." The woman, Katrina, told Ari.

"Arianna yes that is my name," Ari said thoughtfully. "It seems familiar to me."

"Come Princess I must escort you back to the palace, your father will be worried sick." Katrina said and pulled Ari back the way she had come from and onto a horse. "We must have your head looked at too."

"What is that place?" Ari said pointing to the darkness and just for a moment she thought she saw a flash of brilliant gold.

"Nothing, that place is nothing." Katrina said hurriedly and guided her horse back along the road.

When they entered the palace grounds Ari saw a man standing in front of the castle. A castle flashed in her mind, an enchanted ceiling, an old talking hat and twinkling blue eyes. Blinking she focused back on the man who had descended the steps upon their arrival and helped her dismount the horse. He had a crown upon her head with the same emeralds as the one in her circlet; Ari assumed that this was her father.

"My darling daughter you have returned to me at last." He said with a boisterous laugh and hugged her but Ari was confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She asked.

"Dead good heavens not for many more years I hope." The King said.

"Your Highness, the Princess has had a fall and seems to have lost her memories." Katrina said bowing.

"Is that so? Katrina take Arianna to her room I will send for the physician." Katrina did as ordered and pulled a rather confused Ari to her room.

When Ari entered the room she felt out of place, it was a lavish room decorated in the finest of materials. The bed frame was made of solid oak and the bed itself was decorated with the finest furs. Fur, she remembered running her hand through fur, she remembered it wrapping around her when she slept in the lap of...she couldn't remember. There were fur rugs all over the room and a soft looking chair next to a bookcase, a vanity with a large mirror, a writing desk. So many things, so big. Small, a cupboard, clothing too big, a small child was it her? Ari stumbled back and into Katrina who gently took hold of her head and lead her to the bed.

"You will probably feel better when the physician arrives and you have a nice long sleep."

Ari laid on the bed and stared up at the canopy of her bed, the physician came and went telling her to get plenty of rest and soon she would remember. She soon fell to sleep.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

_A bank loomed before the small child all crooked like it would fall over..._

_OoO_

"_Gringotts the wizard bank, ain't no safer place 'cept perhaps 'Ogwarts 'O course." It was a giant that spoke._

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_OoO_

"_Do you mind," A ginger haired boy said motioning to the seat opposite her._

"_Not at all." She replied._

"_I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley."_

"_I'm Arianna, Arianna Potter."_

_OoO_

"_You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter..."_

"_You would do great you know it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that...No?...Well if your sure better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

_OoO_

It had been a week since Ari had woken in this strange place with no memories and she had been stuck in the same routine. Get up, bathe, eat breakfast, sit at court, walk in the gardens, eat lunch, play chess with dad, watch soldiers train, eat dinner, read a book, go to sleep. Sleep is what scared and thrilled her the most the nightmares would come then or where they memories? Memories of what? She was a Princess not this girl-who-lived right? But they looked so similar how could that girl not be her? But there was no Dark Lord was there? Then why was she here? Only her dreams would answer that question, it seemed every night she dreamed she would get back a year of this other her. She prepared for bed that night with a sense of anticipation and closing her eyes she wondered what she would see tonight.

OoO

_She was flying on a motorcycle the giant Hagrid beside her, flashes of light, masked men._

_Hedwig dying_

"_It's her we've found her."_

_OoO_

_A wedding, laughter, happiness_

"_They are coming run...they are coming"_

_OoO_

_A locket, anger, hate._

_A lake, the sword, Ron, destruction of the locket._

_Captured, Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix_

"_It's her, call him Lucius." Darkmark, Dobby, A thrown knife._

_OoO_

"_We need to break into Gringotts and you're going to help us."_

"_It's the Gemino curse everything you touch multiplies."_

"_Ari can you see it"_

_There the cup it calls out in a strange tongue._

_A dragon._

_OoO_

_Hogsmeade, alarms, Aberforth, Portraight. Hogwarts_

"_The consequences will be severe."_

"_You seem to have a severe breach in security."_

_The doors open, Order of Phoenix._

_Battle_

_Diadem, cursed fire, boat house, snape, memories._

"_You kept her alive so she could die at the right moment."_

"_Arianna Potter the girl-who-lived come to die"_

"_Do not pity the dead Arianna, pity the living."_

"_It's your choice."_

_OoO_

_It's over good won._

"_Congratulations on passing the Healer exams."_

"_I'm leaving, I wish to go to Japan."_

_OoO_

_The Well._

_The boy with the dog ears, Inuyasha._

_An evil sword, Tokijin._

_A male with strange markings on his face and golden eyes, Sesshoumaru._

_OoO_

_A kiss, passionate and heated, soft and lingering._

"_Lord Fluffy Jackass"_

"_Why did you leave me again?"_

"_I didn't do it on purpose."_

_OoO_

_The sword of Gryffindor went clattering across the ground._

"_Would you like to see what else I have been developing."_

_A phial with liquid in it._

_Hard to breath._

_Swallow._

_Darkness._

_OoO_

Ari awoke, sitting bolt upright she panted. She remembered everything, she had to leave, she had to get back.

Sesshoumaru.

She needed Sesshoumaru but she knew this time he wouldn't be coming. No, this time she would save herself. She gasped when a figure appeared through the shadows and would have screamed if it hadn't been for those golden eyes peering at her.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said desperately.

"No but you were close." The figure stepped into the moonlight and Ari gasped, this male looked like a perfect mix between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Inu-no-Taisho." Ari breathed out amazed.

"Second time's a charm, but you may call me Toga." He replied grinning. "I will answer all of your questions once we are away from here."

Ari quickly changed throwing on the green dress she had worn when she awoken on the field. She allowed Toga to pull her out of her room and down the stairwell. Getting out of the palace was easy, it was once they got the wall leading out of the palace where they encountered the problems.

"Seize them." Ordered the King and the soldiers swarmed out to surround them, Toga growled and slowly drew the So'unga its aura pulsing with evil intent. Toga was quick to deal with the soldiers and picking Ari up around the waist he jumped up and over the wall. He ran fast and everything around them blurred but Ari realised he was taking back to the grassy field she had awoken in, he set her down once he arrived.

"You not pass." Katrina said blocking the way out she held up her broadsword and Toga once again unsheathed So'unga. They engaged in a fierce battle and Ari was left amazed at the sheer skill displayed. "You know full well that you are at a disadvantage being in this realm."

"Indeed, but I will fight and win because I will not allow to ruin the one chance my son has at happiness." Toga growled savagely as his sword clashed with Katrina's once again.

"Expelliarmus." Ari shouted pushing her hand in Katrina's direction pray desperately that it would work. To her utter happiness it did work and Katrina's sword went flying away and Toga took advantage of the opportunity to thrust his sword into her chest.

Toga grabbed Ari's hand and led her to the dark place she had seen the previous week and together the stepped through to the other side. Once they were safely through Ari turned and looked back at the place that had been her home for the past week and gasped. Everything was dead and sinister, the trees had no leaves and the branches were sharpened to deadly point, the grass was decayed and mangled. The stream in which she had seen her reflection was a stream filled with blood.

"You see that realm as it truly is now." Toga said softly. "Come we must talk."

Ari nodded as she followed him into a hallway and hearing a door close behind her she saw that the way she had come was now locked. Toga lead her into a study and motioned for her take a seat he took the other, Ari sat and let out a small groan at the softness of the chair. It was like sitting on a cloud or at least she imagined this was what a cloud would feel like. She stared at Toga for awhile, he looked so regal sat reclining in the chair and she could easily see where Sesshoumaru got his kingly aura from.

"You can ask me the questions I know are burning inside you little one."

"What was that place?" She asked.

"That was the dream realm, it takes your dreams and allows you to live them out until you get so comfortable you don't even realise you have become a prisoner and once you do it's too late. The 'King' takes your soul and either devours it or forces the victim into a life of servitude." Toga replied.

"How come I went there?"

"When Naraku made you swallow the sedative it had some unforeseen side effects. Your body rejected it and in a burst of wild magic your body disappeared from Mt. Hakurei and ejected your soul to keep you safe until your body recovers. You were sent to the dream realm because you were unprepared for your soul to be ejected so harshly and latched onto the nearest realm with living beings in it."

"So where is my body? And where is Death?"

"I do not know where your body is but Death is currently protecting it whilst it heals. He sent me as his replacement because whilst I am someone you would recognise I am not known to you. I have become your...shall we say guardian angel for the lack of a better term and that position can't be filled by someone you know."

"So where am I now?"

"You are in a safe house within the spirit realm. The house leads to all the other realms, but for cases like yours it was specially designed, for you are neither dead nor living at the moment and so you do not belong in any of the realms."

"When will I go back?"

"It will take some time for your body to recuperate but whilst you are here you are going to train with your sword."

"Are you going to train me? How can I train if I don't have the sword with me?"

"I am not going to train you little one the previous master of the sword is and the sword is always with you dear girl, you need only call for it."

"Do you know how Sesshoumaru is?" Ari asked blushing lightly.

"He is my son how could I not?" Toga replied. "He is searching for you with the physical sword of Gryffindor as his guide he is bound to find you is he not?"

"Yeah I'm sure he will." Ari replied with a smile.

"He cares for you greatly," Toga said smiling. "I thought he would always be doomed to a life of loneliness but then you became his shining star. I never thought it would be a human who taught my son to love, but I suppose that's fate's way in creating irony. You are perfect for him, you complement each other so well."

"He's a possessive jackass most of the time."

"Yes I suppose he is," Toga said with a rumbling laugh. "But can you really blame him? You are beautiful, powerful, honourable and not afraid to stand up to him if you were around in my time I would have snapped you up a lot quicker than my eldest has. He is much more possessive with you than with anyone else because he wishes to mate you and to an Inuyoukai their mates or potential mates come first. He'll get even worse when you're carrying his pups."

"You say that like it's just going to happen." Ari said blushing madly.

"Oh little one you truly are innocent, I never seen my son not get anything he doesn't want and I can honestly say he wants you more than he has wanted anything before." Toga laughed at Ari's blushing face. "Now there are a few people who want to talk to you before you start your training."

Ari heard the door open behind them and turning to peer round the chair she gasped in surprise.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius? Is that really you?"

* * *

A/N: So the ending was a little predictable but she's in the spirit world of course she is going to run into her parents.

Did the me entering Toga into the picture surprise you? Or did you guess it was going to happen?

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is the ultimate reveal all chapter and I was so excited writing it

No Sesshy but he is mentioned and I promise I more than make up for the lack of his awesomeness

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Ari asked breathlessly as she stared at her parents and godfathers form.

"You are in the spirit world little one, the realm of the souls of the dead." Toga said clearly amused.

Ari slowly rose from her seat and it took her mother opening her arms for her to fly into them and hug her tightly. Lily stroked her daughter's head as she cried; she had longed for this day, to see Ari a grown independent woman. James and Sirius both moved to occupy the other chairs that had appeared in the room to give mother and daughter some semblance of privacy.

"Oh my little girl, how proud you have made me." Lily said hugging Ari that much tighter. "You have grown into such a selfless young woman."

"I wanted to talk to you for so long but I didn't want to drag you into the living realm with the resurrection stone because I didn't want to be unfair." Ari muttered sadly.

"You always think of the comfort of others don't you? Well I am here now so we can talk." Lily said softly but at Ari's pointed look at the males in the room her tone turned serious. "You men can leave the room, my daughter and I need to have a little heart to heart conversation."

"But I have to stay with her, I'm her guide." Toga protested.

"OUT!" They all fled with their, metaphorical in some cases, tails between their legs not wanting to risk the wrath of the angry red head.

"No talking about boys." James said as his head disappeared round the door.

Lily led Ari back to the seat she had been sitting on. "So tell me about this Sesshoumaru guy."

"How did you know he was who I wanted to talk about?" Ari asked causing Lily to burst out laughing.

"I'm a mother dearest and we know everything especially when it comes to their daughters and handsome men."

"He's not handsome; he's beautiful in an otherworldly way." Ari blushed.

"Well it seems my little girl has it bad." Lily said wistfully.

"But I don't even know what I feel for him. He says his beast wishes to um mate with me but I don't know what he wants let alone what I want."

"Sweet Ari, Toga has already told you what Sesshoumaru is currently doing right? Any man willing to go so far for a woman is clearly not interested in anything but a long term relationship. Your body is currently in Hogwarts, resting in the room of requirement."

"But Toga told me he didn't know where my body was."

"He doesn't know because he cannot see Hogwarts only those gifted with magic can see it after all."

"Then how is Sesshoumaru going to reach my body?"

"I am a firm believer in love conquers all." Lily said smiling. "I can tell from Sesshoumaru's actions alone that he holds some form of love for you. Do you wish to be with him?"

"I don't know, I mean when he kisses me I feel all tingly and I get butterflies in my stomach but then he is such a jackass sometimes." Ari blushed heavily when she remembered the kisses had had given her.

"Honey all men are jackasses." Lily said and they both chose to ignore the three 'heys' that came from the other side of the door.

"Sesshoumaru scares me. I'm not afraid of him like I think he's going to hurt me though at first I kind of was but now I..." Ari trailed off trying to think of the right words to say.

"You're afraid of the emotions he brings up inside of you. What do you like the most about him?"

"Well I suppose I like the fact that he's patient and sweet although he's only like that in front of Rin and I. Rin as well, he saved her, he didn't have too but he did and now he protects her like she is his own daughter. But it really annoys me when he is so possessive and doesn't let me see Kagome or go back through the well."

"Did you ever think that maybe he would willingly let you if you asked him to come with you?" Lily asked softly. "Inuyoukai are highly protective of their mate or mate-to-be it's in his instinct to keep you safe and if he fails at doing so then he feels like he isn't worthy of you. Why do you think he is so adamant on finding you now? He feels as though he failed you."

"But it wasn't his fault," Ari said worriedly. "It was mine, I rushed after Kikyou, I got caught by Naraku."

"You may feel that way but it's how it goes he will back down and leave you alone if he does not find you and the odds aren't exactly in his favour." Lily said softly.

"But I don't want him too." Ari said panicked.

"Why not I thought he was a jackass?"

"Because I love him." Ari gasped her eyes going wide and Lily just smiled at her daughter. "I love him, oh my, I actually love Sesshoumaru. That stupid fluffy jackass better find me now I know I love him."

"Of course you love him dear, what you're feeling about Sesshoumaru now is what I feel for your father." Lily said smiling brightly then she whispered. "Shall we have a little fun with your father?"

Ari looked over at the door in which she knew the three males that had left the room where standing ear pressed against the door. Turning back to her mother she nodded and Lily opened her mouth and spoke loudly.

"Well you already know that Sesshoumaru is an expert kisser, hell I swooned just watching him kiss you. So because you're so inexperienced I'm going to teach you how to really seduce a man and send him crazy with need."

"I think that's enough of that!" James shouted as the door swung open and banged against the door. "My daughter does not need to know how to seduce anyone least of all that mutt and if he knows what's good for him he will keep his hands to himself or I am so haunting his ass."

"Hey!" Toga protested. "My son is not a mutt, he is of noble birth."

"My little girl doesn't need any dog sniffing around her," James said adamantly.

"Do you not like him dad?" Ari asked.

"No I do not," James started but upon seeing his daughter's heartbroken look and Lily's warning look he hastily amended his statement. "It's my job as a father not to like any male that shows an interest in his only daughter. However if you love each other then I suppose I can suck it up and give my full consent to any relationship you have with him."

"I can hate him for you James." Sirius said laughing.

"Well there we go, I can reluctantly like the guy and Sirius can hate him for me." Ari laughed and hugged her father happily. "At least I know he will look after you."

"And that her first time will be awesome." Lily said happily.

"I'd rather not think about that if it's all the same to you." James said his face going pale.

"I think we can agree on something for once." Toga agreed.

"Now Prongslet, I want you to know that I am proud of your decision to give Teddy one of the Black estates." Sirius said as he moved to hug the girl.

"Really you don't mind?"

"Why would I? After all the little tyke is Moony's kid."

OoO

Ari spent a week with her parents and Sirius before they were forced to return to their previous dwelling in the spirit world. The goodbye had been tear-filled and sad but Ari knew they couldn't remain with her long after all she was still living and they were not but that didn't mean it was any easier to see them leave her. Toga had been comforting and had given her space when it was requested but it had been five days since they had gone and Ari needed to move on to the place where she would train.

"Tomorrow we shall depart from this place and journey travel to an island where you will train."

That was what Toga had told her; she knew nothing of where they were going or how they were going to get there. Toga had revealed nothing and Ari had been very frustrated when all he did was deflect her questions. So it was with great trepidation that she allowed Toga to lead her away from the spirit house and into the forest that surround it before the sun had risen early that morning. They walked on long after the sun had set that day, they spoke little for Ari was too nervous to even eat let alone speak. It was when the moon was full and high in the sky that Toga announced that they had arrived. Ari saw in front of them was a lake and beyond that an island barely visible in the moonlight, but it was not the beautiful setting that caught her attention. It was the magic, this whole place vibrated with it and the magic danced playfully across her skin enticing her own to rise up and play.

"Why are you here?" Asked a melodic feminine voice and Ari turned to her right and saw a small dock leading out into the lake and upon the dock sat a woman. She was beautiful, her long brown hair curled around her body like a blanket her blue eyes stared unseeing into Ari's very being but Ari knew this woman could see every inch of her. She wore a medieval style blue dress with silver fastenings and as she stood Ari saw she wore no shoes. The woman made her way over to where Ari and Toga stood. "I ask again who are you?"

Toga bowed low to the woman. "Forgive me for not answering sooner my Lady, I am Toga the guardian of Arianna whom you see beside me."

"Can the girl not speak for herself?" The Lady asked.

"I can but it is usually polite to give your own name before requesting another's." Ari replied.

"I like her," The Lady said with a laugh. "Very well I shall introduce myself, I have many names child. I am the Lady of the Lake, Guardian of the island of Avalon but you child may call me Nimue."

"I too have many names," Ari said smiling. "I am the girl-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world but you may call me Ari."

"Excellent now that we have introductions out of the way, I am going to assume that you want access onto the island of Avalon." Nimue said.

"Yes." Ari said shortly.

"Then you will have to pass my test." Nimue said and with a wave of her hand to sword of Gryffindor appeared in the middle of the lake. "You must enter my waters and take the sword, if you are worthy the water will accept you if you are not you will drown."

"What is the meaning of this?" Toga said outraged. "The sword has already accepted her."

"Silence dog!" Nimue yelled. "She has to pass my test to be allowed into the gates of Avalon."

"It's okay Toga." Ari said softly as she walked to the water's edge.

"You may use the boat." Nimue told her but Ari just shook her head.

"It's supposed to be a challenge right? Using the boat would make it easy. I will swim out there and retrieve the sword." Ari said as she kicked off her shoes.

"Don't be ridiculous Ari, use the boat."

"I have to do this Toga, I need to do this." Ari said and she walked into the water she paused when she was waist deep and took a deep breath "I can do this" she told herself and she dived into the deeper water and took off in a front crawl.

"She has chosen well." Nimue remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toga asked harshly.

"If she had chosen to go on the boat she would have drowned," Nimue remarked with a smile. "Humans often choose the take the easy way round things but by Ari choosing to swim out there against the current she has proved that she is willing to work hard to achieve her goals and she will need that courage of hers to succeed in mastering the sword."

Ari thought about many things whilst she swam; she thought about Teddy and his beautiful laughter, about Rin and her natural innocence even though she has witnessed many horrific things, about Kagome who has become more like the fighter and trained hard with her powers, about Inuyasha and his constant fight to be accepted, about Shippou who remained strong in the face of his parents death even though he was a child, about Sango who lost everything and is constantly taunted by Naraku hanging Kohaku over her head, about Miroku who is willing to risk his life to save the woman he loves, about Hermione and Ron who would soon be getting married and she was determined she was going to see it happen but most of all she thought about Sesshoumaru who was at this very moment was trying his damned hardest to prove himself worthy. Well she was not about to sit around and do nothing she too would prove herself worthy of him and with that thought in mind she reached out and grasped the hilt of the sword. She would master the sword for herself and Sesshoumaru and together they would defeat Naraku. A blinding light was released from the sword and Ari had to close her eyes and when the light stopped and she opened her eyes again she found she back at the shore with a proudly smiling Toga and a smirking Nimue.

"Congratulations, you may enter the gates of Avalon," She declared. "He is going to have so much fun training you. Look, the sword has returned to its true state, I shall reveal the true story behind the sword as we travel." Nimue led them over to the boat and bid them enter and as soon as they were all settled the boat moved forward creating no ripples in the once again smooth waters.

Ari looked down at the sword and saw it had indeed changed, it had grown longer. The blade was engraved with old magick runes on either side, and it glittered with a silvery white sheen. The hilt had grown as well, it still remained silver however joining the rubies that decorated it were emeralds and sapphires. The engraving had changed too as before there was a man with intricate designs around him and a Pegasus and a unicorn towards the top where the blade met the hilt, but a dragon now curled around the handle in a menacing pose, its tail connecting it to the blade. Overall it was an impressive sword even Toga thought it was amazing.

"The runes on the blade are from old magick the likes of which are no longer practised by those of your kind, which is what makes the blade so unique." Nimue said quietly as they continued moving forwards. "It is the only blade of its kind; the dragon is used as the design on the hilt because the runes are the magick of a dragon. Dragon's were once intelligent creatures who spoke our language and were said to be the first magick users, they then gave life to those being you now call witches and wizards. They wished to share what they knew but also knew that none but one had the powers they had could understand and thus was born the first wizard and many more followed after that. We lived harmoniously with these dragons, then one day a prophecy arose its words have long since been lost but I will tell the interpretation. It is rumoured to spoken of a blade that would be forged by the combination of dragon magick and a powerful blacksmith sorcerer, the sword was forged right here in Avalon. However once the blade was created there were great wars fought over who would wield it and the dragons who knew exactly who would wield it were slaughtered because they refused to tell. Finally the last magick dragon came to my lake and gave me the sword until the time in which the true heir would come forth and claim it once again. Avalon became a place of eternal rest for those spirits who wished no harm upon anyone, it became a myth which was distorted and changed through time."

"That's awful, how could they slay that which gave them life?" Ari asked disgusted and upset.

"I know child, I know."

"How did you come to be the Lady of the Lake?" Ari asked gently.

"I was in love and was betrayed as a consequence," Nimue said sadly. "I was a great sorceress and I fell in love with a mortal man. This man was very jealous of my powers and sought only to destroy me, I never knew until the last breath I took. He lured me to this lake and he and his lover drowned me, the dragons took pity on me and as I took my last breath I was reborn and made Lady of the Lake."

"I am sorry." Ari said.

"Do not be so child it happened long ago. Anyway where was I oh yes I had been given the sword to keep safe and was told that someday the true heir of the sword would come looking not for the sword but for the legend of Avalon. I tested the man that came hundreds of years later and he passed all three he was a King, a just and noble King and I eagerly handed over the sword. He was it's true master but like all mortals he perished but not before making it back here to return the sword to me so I could once again keep it safe. However this time he did not come alone, he came with a man a sorcerer and this sorcerer made a request of me. He asked that I lend the swords power briefly to anyone who in my judgement had the same qualities that the King possessed and were in need of its assistance. I agreed naturally after all what was the point in having a sword that nobody used, so it wouldn't be recognised as the sword it truly was the sorcerer placed a powerful enchantment on it so it would be disguised and thus the legend of the sword of Gryffindor began. The sorcerer told me that only the next master of the sword could break the enchantment but it would only be once he or she was ready to become the heir of the sword. If you had come back to me when I sent to retrieve the sword and it had not changed I would have sent you away because you were not ready to handle the duty of wielding such a mighty blade."

"Who owned the sword before me and what is the name of the sword." Ari had a feeling she knew the name of the blade in her hands but she needed it to be confirmed.

"The sword has many names Caladfwlch, Calesvol to name a couple but you my dear child know it by its more popular name. The sword you hold is Excalibur and it was once wielded by the legendary King Arthur."

Ari gasped and held the sword up higher in the moonlight and it hummed with power in response to its true name being spoken.

Excalibur.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me you loved it as much as I do

So the sword is Excalibur, did you like the story behind it?

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay so the timeframe jumps around a bit for now, but it should be pretty clear what's happening when.

Just so we're clear Ari's body is in Hogwarts but still in feudal time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared angrily at Naraku, his hand twitching in the urge to kill he watched as Naraku forced Ari to drink the sedative. He called out her name as he saw her eyes go fuzzy, panic enveloping his body, Ari collapsed inside the barrier. He raised his sword again to attack at Naraku's barrier desperate to get to his mate-to-be but Naraku exploded inside it. The barrier vanished and Naraku was quick to bid a hasty retreat and Sesshoumaru moved fast to Ari's side. Sesshoumaru was oblivious to Inuyasha's arrival and his questions about the dead priestess, what Sesshoumaru did notice was the miko Kagome tired to get close to his witch. He growled threateningly at her and she stepped away instantly before bowing low to the ground he watched her through narrowed eyes.

"Please Sesshoumaru, she is my friend and my family." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru stopped growling and gave a nod in response to her request however before Kagome could approach both her and Sesshoumaru were flung away by a powerful burst of wild magic. When the magic subsided Ari was nowhere to be seen and Sesshoumaru howled in rage when he realised her scent had disappeared completely.

"Hey look at this." The Taijiya said, Sesshoumaru couldn't remember her name but he didn't care right now. He looked over at what had caught his attention was Ari's sword which had impaled itself in a large rock. He watched as the Taijiya unsuccessfully tried to dislodge the sword in fact everyone in the group was unsuccessful in trying to pull the sword out. Sesshoumaru approached the sword slowly he wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled, it slid easily out of the stone and hummed in response. The sword glowed white and Sesshoumaru just knew it would take him to where Ari had gone.

"Miko, you will find Rin on the other side of this place. You will find her and look after her. If I find she has been harmed whilst under your care this one will kill you." Sesshoumaru growled out as he allowed the sword to guide him.

"Bring her back Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered and Sesshoumaru turned to look her in the eyes.

"This one would do no less." Then he was off flying into the air the sword humming just as eager to return to its master as Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru quickly realised that Ari was no longer in Japan as he saw the ocean beneath him and wondered where his mate-to-be had gone and what had happened to her. **Mate, danger**. Sesshoumaru shook his head, it would not be wise now to allow his beast to take over. **Failed mate**. No! He hadn't failed, he couldn't help it. She had been trapped in Naraku's barrier he couldn't do nothing. **Fought harder**. Yes he should have fought harder but all he could do now was find her and hope she wouldn't reject him. **Unworthy? **No! He would never be unworthy he would find her and he would keep her by his side. But what if she did reject him? What if she found him unworthy?

What if he was left alone?

If she found him unworthy then he would remain by her side as a friend for he could not bear the thought of not seeing her again. He would remain by her side even if she found another to give her love to, found another to have her pups with. His heart clenched at that thought, seeing Ari in the arms of another man, her stomach swollen with a child that wasn't his. NO! He banished the thought from his mind he would not give in just yet. He would see her with his pups and he planned on having lots of them with her, how could he not? After all any pup they created would be just as beautiful as their mother. Yes, when he found her he would bring her back to the Western Palace and claim her as his and he would not leave his chambers until she was carrying his heir. He would not give up his hold on her that easily he growled possessively she would be his mate.

Sesshoumaru briefly stopped in many places along the way, if he hadn't been so bent on finding Ari he would have explored them but he would not be deterred from his goal. Upon his arrival in Scotland he found himself looking at some old ruins of a castle, frowning he glanced down at the sword in his hand.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked the sword which pulsed in his hand before flying out of his hand and into a slightly raised platform on the ground, it glowed briefly before turning clockwise by a half. Walking over to the platform he found there was an embellishment of a crest one it, it held four animals. A lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle, they were separated into their own blocks and in the middle was a giant H. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the ruins, only to see that they had remained just that, ruins. Growling he raised his hand and reached out and immediately pulled back with a hiss, there was a very powerful magic barrier around this area. Sesshoumaru smirked; he had found it then Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now how to get in was the next issue he needed to solve.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Son of the Inu-no-Taisho." Said a man who had appeared from the barrier, his figure was blurry as if he wasn't real and the colour was distorted. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, this apparition was not from the living realm. "I am Godric Gryffindor and you are looking for my heir are you not?"

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"She is safe inside the castle, recuperating but you find out more about what happened if you pass our tests. You will be put through four challenges by each of the four founders; these tests will be based on what each individual founder values the most. For example I value bravery, chivalry, nerve and courage."

"Very well I accept your challenges." Sesshoumaru said with narrowed eyes.

"Excellent, for my test you will be fighting someone of great standing."

"This Sesshoumaru will defeat anyone you send at me."

"I see, well then step forward Inu-no-Taisho and greet your son."

"How are you my son?" Sesshoumaru froze as he saw his father emerge from the barrier, his figure unlike Gryffindor's was solid. "I have had the honour of being named your intended's guardian where she is right now. I must say she is a rather delectable creature is she not?"

"You will keep away from her." Sesshoumaru snarled as he unsheathed Tokijin and lunged at his father who easily dodged the attack.

"She has these rather unusual green eyes, I have found myself gazing into them more often than not." Toga goaded watching has his son's eyes bled red. "Not to mention that smile of hers."

Sesshoumaru knew what smile his father was talking about, it was a smile that swept you off you feet. It lit up her whole face and her eyes sparkled with happiness it was a look Sesshoumaru only ever wanted her to use with him and he felt infinitely jealous that his father had seen it too. His hand clenched around Tokijin as he forced his youki into it and unleashed it at his father who blocked it with So'unga. They both rushed at each other and once they met their sword clashed but Toga was victorious in the battle of strength.

"We both know that I am stronger than you Sesshoumaru. Give up before I am forced to kill you." Toga said harshly as he attacked and Sesshoumaru growled as he was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"To give means to abandon Ari and will not abandon her. She is my mate!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed and putting all his effort into his swing he managed to knock So'unga away from his father. He then levelled the sword with his father's throat and growled warningly.

A loud clapping startled Sesshoumaru briefly before the voice of Gryffindor broke through his senses. "Well done, you have passed my test. You have shown that even outmatched you will be brave and courageous. You may enter the grounds but be warned you shall meet my fellow founders along the way."

"Good luck Sesshoumaru. She will make a fine mate, I am proud of you my son never forget that." Toga said smiling brightly as he disappeared along with Gryffindor.

Sesshoumaru moved forward, grabbing the sword of Gryffindor he moved inside the barrier and stared at the beautiful castle in front of him. No wonder Ari had a tone of awe when she spoke about this school, it looked somewhat intimidating with its spiralling tall towers and dark stone. He continued on his walk up to the school only to be blocked by a figure he knew all too well.

"Mother." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"My son, I thought I had raised you better than this." His mother said with a slight sneer.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"To go foolishly around the world and all for some halfbreed human witch." The disgust was clear in his mother's voice.

"You will cease your insults bitch." Sesshoumaru sneered.

"You will taint the nobility of our line if you mate with her." His mother spoke calmly.

"I will do no such thing my union with Ari will create hanyou's yes but they will be powerful, very powerful nigh unstoppable. I do not see how that is a weakness to our line."

"Perhaps you are more like your father after all."

"Father disgraced you and I by marrying a weak, mortal princess. Ari is neither of those things she is powerful, the master of Death and has the potential to be a Queen." Sesshoumaru stated his tone taking on a prideful edge.

The vision of his mother disappeared to be replaced by a man with thin wire like hair. "It seems you have somehow managed to pass my test. You have proved your ambition for power is unmatched and are so filled with pride for the half-breed I can't help but find it disgusting. I am Salazar Slytherin and I value ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness."

Sesshoumaru was once again waved on, this time however he was allowed to enter the castle itself. The doors shut solidly behind him and he looked around him in awe at the display of magic and craftsmanship. The stone statues bowed to him as he passed and he couldn't help but wonder at the marvel of magic, he was stopped once again at the entrance to the Grand Staircase only this time it wasn't by a barrier. It was a creature like none he had ever seen; it had the body of lion and the wings of a great bird and the head of woman. This creature was a sphinx.

"You will solve my riddles dog but you should know that if you get them wrong I will devour your soul." It said sinisterly.

"This one will solve your riddles." Sesshoumaru said confidently.

"Lives without a body,

Hears without ears,

Speaks without a mouth,

To which the air alone gives birth.

What is it?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it briefly before answering "It is an echo."

"You saw me where I never was and where I could not be.

And yet within that very place my face you often see.

What am I?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, how could you see something in a place that never existed? Unless it was like the spirit realm which has no solid form, or maybe... the answer much simpler than that. Sesshoumaru caught his face in the shiny surface of a suit of armour and spoke the answer quietly. "A reflection."

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life, kills laughter."

Sesshoumaru froze how can something not be smelt? Everything has a smell. He didn't know the answer after everything he had gone through the get here he couldn't answer a stupid riddle. He can't fail now, he has to make it to Ari, his beautiful little witch was counting on him.

"I hope will enjoy the eternal darkness your soul will enter once I devour it." The sphinx said slowly advancing on the Daiyoukai. A predatory grin crossed the creatures features as he made to pounce but Sesshoumaru just smirked and raised Gryffindor's sword and as the creature lunged at him he said.

"The answer is dark you foul being." Using the sword he cut the creature in half and it turned to dust and blew away on the non-existent wind.

"Well done," A wise female voice said from the top of the first flight of stairs and as she descended Sesshoumaru saw she would have been very beautiful when she was alive. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw and I value intelligence, creativity, learning and wit. By solving my riddles under pressure you have shown me that you are a wise creature so you may continue forth. I recommend you continue up to seventh floor and do be careful the staircase likes to change."

She disappeared and Sesshoumaru continued on taking Ravenclaws recommendation he jumped up to the seventh floor disregarding the moving staircases completely. He arrived on the seventh floor and slowly progressed down the corridor wondering what strange thing would happen next. He was beginning to think that this was some whimsical dream of his and that he would wake up and find Ari still asleep in his arms. He smiled at the thought of having her in his arms again to be able to be surrounded by her wonderful calming scent.

"Isn't that a handsome smile?" Said a woman who was standing at the end of the corridor. Sesshoumaru immediately recognised the green eyes, they were the same as Ari's and he knew instantly that this was her mother and that his final test was probably going to be the hardest.

"Lady Potter." Sesshoumaru said bowing.

"Oh my you sure know how to get on a woman's good side." Lily said with a soft smile. "I am Lily Potter but my future son in law can call me Lily."

"He can call you Lady Potter." A male stepped and joined Lily and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"James!" Lily hissed. "Forgive my husband Sesshoumaru, he has not yet gotten over the fact that his little girl is all grown up."

"This one understands," Sesshoumaru said. "What is to be my last test?"

"Ravenclaw gave you your last test," Lily said softly but Sesshoumaru was confused, there were four founders weren't there? So when did he complete the last founders test? Lily spoke again. "Your challenges started back in Japan honey."

"Who do you think put the sword in the stone?" James asked sarcastically.

"Helga Hufflepuff values hard work, patience, justice and loyalty. You passed her test when you pulled out that sword and you travelled all the way here not knowing what you would face all for my little girl. You have proven you are hard working and loyal and now as a reward my husband and I will lead you to my daughter and tell what is happening to her."

"But first I'm going to lay down the ground rules..."

"Shut up James!" Lily said.

"Okay." James said inching away from his angry wife and Sesshoumaru found this display amusing and saw clearly where Ari got her dominance from.

"Come Sesshoumaru," Lily said motioning with her arm for him to follow her as James grumbled behind them. "My daughter's body is in the safest place possible right now being guarded by the founders and by Death himself. She is in a room called the room of requirement and this room is a special magical room that one can't enter unless they know where it is. The room also changes to fit the desire of the person wishing to use it, for example should one need to find some information the room would appear as a library. However because of Arianna's presence in the room it is no longer accessible to those who know of its location. Hogwarts is the safest place for Ari."

"She is safe with me." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Yeah, well if that were true we wouldn't be in this situation now." James said angrily as Sesshoumaru visibly jerked.

"James Potter if you do not shut your mouth I will shut it for you." Lily hissed and James paled. "Now Sesshoumaru do not blame yourself for what happened. It had to happen for Ari to become what she was always meant to become."

"And what is that?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"I will get to that when I tell what is happening to her but first I believe you wished to see her did you not?" Lily asked with a knowing glint and she stepped to the side revealing a door which slowly opened. Sesshoumaru froze when he entered the room for lying on a raised altar was Ari, she was wearing a long flowing green dress and upon her head was circlet with an emerald in the middle. She looked beautiful, stunning, ethereal, she looked like a Queen, his Queen. "Place the sword on the altar with her."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and when he placed the sword on the alter it changed and became a much more beautiful sword. Sesshoumaru did not care for the changes in her sword as he sat by her still body, he reached out a hand and gently caressed her face before taking her hand his and bringing it to his own face he gently kissed it and held her hand against his cheek.

"I believe I owe you a story," Lily said gently almost crying at the touching scene in front of her and at the love this youkai clearly felt for her daughter. "Well you see the sedative Naraku gave Ari had some adverse affects on her body so to prevent her soul from being damaged her magic cast it out of her body and into the spirit realm. Of course nothing ever goes plan when my daughter is involved and she ended up in the dream realm, a nasty place where they imprison wondering souls, so your father rescued Ari and took her to the Spirit house where they house the spirits of the living when something like this happens. We naturally took advantage of that and saw our daughter and Ari and I spoke of you, she cares a great deal for you Sesshoumaru and she never does anything half way it's all or nothing with my daughter."

"After we had left her she travelled with your father." Sesshoumaru growled at that. "Don't growl he is her guardian now so live with it. Anyway he took her to Avalon, a place that becomes a final resting place to those who truly deserve it, a place that James and myself will travel to once we have finished our duty here. Ari met with the Lady of the Lake who gave her a challenge to retrieve the sword from the waters, Ari was given two options, to swim or to use a boat but she chose the harder of the two options and swam out to retrieve the sword and so she passed by proving she was willing to work hard to get what she wanted. The sword then transformed into the state it is in now allowing her access into the Gates of Avalon and it is there that she will train in the old way of magick and master the sword. The sword itself is legendary, it is known as Excalibur and was forged in Avalon by the old dragons and a powerful sorcerer blacksmith and many people wished to claim Excalibur's power but they were unworthy and the sword was given to the Lady of the Lake to protect it. When the one who worthy stepped forward and claimed it he did many great things with the sword at his side and his story became one of the most famous myths in modern times. He was King Arthur the ruler of England the land Ari was born in, and it is King Arthur that will train Ari to master Excalibur."

"Will Ari's soul return once she has accomplished this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes but do you know why she is fighting so hard?" Lily responded.

"This one does not."

"She is doing it for you, she wishes to prove herself to you." Lily said fondly.

"She does not need to prove anything to this Sesshoumaru." Lily just smiled in response to that.

"When she returns she will not be the same girl that left for she will have taken her rightful place and started down the path of her true destiny." Lily told the Daiyoukai who's eyes hadn't moved from Arianna's body.

"What is her rightful place?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"You mean besides you?" Lily said with a laugh that reminded Sesshoumaru of Ari's. "She will have taken her rightful place as Queen of Avalon."

* * *

A/N: I feel like it should have the music that goes dun dun duh at the end of this chapter. So the plot thickens.

Sesshy found Ari, did you like my challenges?

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter took me all day to write, it just did not want to be written.

So a lot of information to process in this chapter oh and **bold** means talking inside heads, because awesome people have voices in their heads.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

* * *

Ari had been at Avalon for a few days now settling in and meeting many great creatures including Neitha an elf who had been gifted with the Sight when she was living and had been granted access into Avalon for the good she had done, Casulfel a unicorn who had died protecting his mate and child and her soul familiars Silmeranna and Anarya. Her familiars were dire wolves, the creatures chosen by the dragons to protect those who practice magick and sought refuge on Avalon when the witches and wizards turned against the dragons. Silmeranna was a pitch black wolf with hints of silver in his fur that glimmered when he ran whereas Anarya was a pure white wolf with hints of red in her fur that glimmered when she ran. The two wolves hadn't left Ari alone since meeting her and upon being told why Ari had accepted them with open arms. Ari was laid on her four poster bed in a room that reminded her strongly of the dorms in Hogwarts, sighing she rolled over and as she absently petted Silmeranna she thought back to when she first arrived.

_Flashback_

Ari got off the boat filled with many emotions that she felt like running away and hiding under a rock never to be seen again. In fact she was sure she would have bolted if Toga hadn't wrapped his arm securely round her shoulders and led her firmly through the shimmering gates giving one last wave goodbye to Nimue.

"I know you're scared but you need to do this." Toga said softly.

"Scared? Scared doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling, what am I supposed to think Toga? I have just been told my sword is Excalibur and now I have to go through rigorous training to actually do what I'm supposed to with it not that I know what to do with it anyway." Ari said exasperatingly.

"Let's just take each day as it comes and not worry about the future for now," Toga said gently. "You are worse than Sesshoumaru when he first started training, he was scared stiff."

"So you mean he wasn't always the 'I am almighty' person he thinks he is." Ari asked laughing at the image of Sesshoumaru running away from his trainer with a frightened high pitched scream.

"No and don't let fool you into thinking he was as cool as he is now. He begged me to stay with him when he first met his instructor and was so scared and worried he kept dropping the sword he was given to practise with." Toga said and when Ari started laughing uncontrollably he uttered a quiet. "Mission accomplished." Toga led her to the main courtyard which was suspiciously devoid of people except for a man who stood near the fountain.

"Welcome," The man stated spreading his arms to emphasise the welcome, he had light brown hair and brown eyes. He stood as tall as Toga which Ari thought was very unfair and she suddenly realised what it felt like to be a hobbit. His clothing was medieval and regal and upon his head was a golden crown. "I am Arthur and I will your sword trainer Arianna Potter, heir to the throne of Avalon."

"Wait, Arthur as in King Arthur?" Ari asked.

"Yes but I am no longer a King I gave up that title when I died." Arthur said with a small smile.

"Can I hug you?" Ari asked her face completely serious whilst Toga just laughed.

"Um well I guess you can...I have no idea why you'd want to." Arthur said eyeing the girl peculiarly.

"Why? Why would I not? You're freaking King Arthur." Ari said grinning as she skipped over to him and hugged him tightly. "Hermione is going to be so jealous when I tell her."

"Yes well now that that is out of the way I shall give you a tour and you will meet your other instructors." Arthur said looking extremely put out.

"Other instructors? Wait back up a minute after you said my name you said heir to the throne of Avalon what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ari said frowning.

"Let us move to the meeting room inside the castle and I will explain." Arthur said gently and led the young witch and Daiyoukai inside the castle. It was a pretty standard castle with medieval style carpets and wall decorations. Ari was pleased to note that the armoured statues moved and bowed when they passed, it was just like being at Hogwarts except she noticed with some disappointment that the portraits didn't move.

Arthur gave them a small smile as he opened the door to the meeting and Ari couldn't help but grin as she spotted the round table in the centre of the room. There were four men sat at the table talking quietly when they arrived, they looked similar in features with the same blonde hair and green eyes but they were each wearing different coloured robes. They smiled welcomingly as Ari and Toga sat down, Arthur poured them a drink as he too sat down.

"Well then before we start with the rest of the introductions I wish to explain a few things. " Arthur started. "Once your training is completed and there is nothing more we can teach you then you shall be able to return to your body. Your sword training shall be done by me as I was the previous master of Excalibur but your magick training will be done but the four gentlemen you see before you."

"I already know how to use my magic." Ari stated confused.

"Yes but in order to claim the throne of Avalon and become Queen as is your destiny you need to let go of your magic and become intertwined with old magick." Arthur said.

"Let go of my magic what do you mean by that?"

"The magic you hold now is due to the evolution of witches and wizards, it's a baser form of the magic once performed by those gifted by the dragons. When the dragons perished the magic they used was forgotten, so those born with magic were taught a less advanced form of magic which is why you need a wand to perform the spells. If you let go of the constraints around your magic then you can achieve the necessary state to master old magick." Arthur told her and Ari nodded in understanding.

"Old magick is basically the control of the elements fire, water, earth and air but it is so much more than that. I cannot teach you this myself for I do not have magick which is why these gentlemen who are all brothers will be training you to master each of the elements. These brothers were the first to be trained by the dragons and as such they have a stronger connection to old magick. If you would each introduce yourselves."

"I am Linde," Said the one wearing the grey robes and Ari got the impression that he was very wise. "I am the master of the element of air, I will be teaching you first as the element of air is the fastest to learn for air is all around us and unlike earth it is not living and thus easier to control. I will also be teaching you to let go of the constraints on your current magic."

"I am Ambar," said the one wearing the green robes, Ari got the impression that this guy was very serene and peaceful. "I am the master of the element of earth, I will be teaching you second as earth is somewhat difficult to master because it involves living organisms but it is easier than say water or fire."

"I am Linque," Said the one wearing the blue robes and Ari knew she was going to love training with him especially with the mischievous look in his eyes. "I have the honour of teaching you the element of water when you're done with Ambar. Water is a hard thing to control because it is not a solid substance and flows where it may therefore it is harder to manipulate it to go where you want but you're lucky to have such a master like me at your disposal."

"I am Narwa," Said the one wearing red robes and Ari instantly held a feeling of dislike towards him. "Obviously I'm going to teach you how to master fire. Fire is the hardest element to master so don't expect me to go easy on you, fire is the most volatile substance and should not be taken for granted. I will expect your undivided attention in our lessons and nothing but the best."

Ari felt like crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out childishly, he was worse than McGonagall and her discipline. She saw Linque pull a face at him as he retreated from the room and she burst out laughing, Linde and Ambar however just shook their heads and retreated from the room too.

"Don't mind Narwa, he's just stuck up on the fact that his element is the hardest to master," Linque said smiling widely at Ari. "But between you and me, my element is the most fun. It's not often I get to teach a pretty little thing like you."

"That's enough Linque, she is already taken in the living realm and I can honestly say I wouldn't like to be you if he found out." Arthur said as Ari blushed heavily.

"Oh I know, I know," Linque said laughing. "But there's no harm in complementing a pretty girl especially when she blushed so fetchingly."

_End flashback_

Ari grinned from her position of petting Silmeranna, Linque was so funny, she had run into him every day since her introduction to him and found him to be a very good friend just as she had predicted. She had even helped him pull a prank on Narwa; the fire elemental had been practising with a fire blade and Ari had distracted Narwa whilst Linque had frozen the blade. They had both run from the scene laughing whilst Narwa threw fireballs at their retreating forms. Ari looked up as Anarya prowled into the room her tail swinging back and forth happily.

'**You seem happy mistress'** Anarya said.

"Oh I'm just reflecting on the past couple of days." Ari said laughing as Anarya jumped on the bed and licked her face.

_Flashback_

"This is the dire wolf sanctuary; I won't take you in there because they don't like those with magic to be near them. It's nothing personal they just haven't been the same since the dragons perished." Arthur told Ari as they stood outside the converted barn. Ari could the yips and growls coming from inside.

"Silmeranna and Anarya are the current leaders, Silmeranna being the alpha and Anarya his mate and beta. They are particularly vicious those two." Linque said as he joined the group. "Want to see?"

"Don't you dare go in there and provoke them Linque." Arthur said but Linque just grabbed Ari's wrist and pulled her inside dodging out of Toga's grasp laughing merrily.

"Are you sure we should be here Linque?" Ari asked well aware that it had gone quiet in the sanctuary.

"Um well I didn't really take into account the fact that you have yet to adapt to our way of magic yet so they probably hate you a lot more than they hate me." Linque said rubbing the back of his neck guiltily.

"Oh well thanks for telling me that after we enter the place, I think I'll leave now." Ari said turning back to the entrance only to find it blocked by a pitch black dire wolf who growled threateningly at her.

"Now Silmeranna there's no need to be hasty, Arianna was just leaving." Linque said carefully and Ari heard a growl from behind her, turning she saw a pure white wolf stalking towards her.

"I'm guessing your Anarya." Ari said weakly as Linque used his element to try and get Silmeranna away from the door, but the water didn't affect the dire wolf who merely growled in response.

"Listen Ari, I'm going to go get the others as only the four elements combined can stop them." Linque said and before Ari could protest he disappeared in a whirlpool of water leaving Ari with two very angry wolves.

"Please don't hurt me," Ari whimpered. "I'm sorry for what my ancestors did to you. I'm sorry for what happened to the dragons and for what happened to you."

The wolves growled and snapped at her before they crouched low and lunged at her. Ari shrieked and through herself to the ground covering her face behind her arms desperately hoping someone would come save her. It felt like she had been on the floor for hours before she realised that the wolves would have reached her by now, Ari frowned and wondered if Linque had returned with the other and stopped the wolves from eating her. Looking up she saw that she had not in fact been saved by the elementals but a shield the shimmered grey, green, blue and red had formed protectively around her. The wolves had lain on the floor ears pressed back whimpering in what Ari could only assume was submission, she heard the others enter the room and gasp at the scene before them.

"Ari, you need to stand up," Linde said slowly. "You need to acknowledge their submission."

Ari slowly rose from the ground and as she did the shield disappeared and she walked cautiously over to the wolves and gently placed her hand on each of their head and gaining confidence she slowly petted them.

"I do not need your submission," Ari spoke to them disregarding the others in the room as she bowed low to ground before to two wolves. "I want no one's submission least of all such beautiful creatures like you. What I want is to be friends, so I beg of you can we please be friends?"

'**We are the ones that should be begging you mistress. We did not realise you were our mistress the commander of all four elements' **It was Silmeranna that spoke and Ari jerked and looked towards the elementals but realised they couldn't hear the wolves for it was spoken in her head.

'**Indeed mistress, we apologise for trying to attack you. We have been waiting a long time for you, we are your soul familiars.' **Anarya spoke softly.

"Soul familiars what are they?" Ari asked curiously.

'**Soul familiars are creatures that belong to certain types of powerful beings. Our souls are connected and because of that we can speak to each other like we are doing now and it allows us to become stronger because the pack has gotten bigger.' **Anarya replied.

_End flashback_

Ari snuggled into Anarya as she thought about Sesshoumaru wondering how he was and if he had found her body yet. She missed him and her heart ached for him, it had been a lot harder on her now that she had come to terms with her feelings for the Daiyoukai.

'**He is a handsome thing isn't he? I can see why you would allow him to mate you, he will give you strong healthy pups. Even if he is a dog'** Anarya said giving a barking laugh when Ari blushed.

'**Handsome? I'm the only one you should find handsome I'm your mate.'** Silmeranna growled.

'**Oh hush you can't blame me for looking at someone as fine as that.'** Ari swore Anarya would have rolled her eyes is she could. Ari went to sleep that night with laughter in her eyes and love in her heart.

* * *

A/N: So a lot of weird names and they're all Elvish because the Elvish language is awesome, here is what they mean:

Silmeranna - Silver moon pronounced Sil-may-ra-nai

Anarya - Sunny day pronounced An-ai-ra-ya

Linde - Air pronounced Lin-dai

Ambar - Earth pronounced Aem-bai-rir

Linque - Water pronounced Lin-qu-ai

Narwa - Fiery/fire pronounced Na-rai-wa

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So I moved into uni and have been so busy I haven't had the chance to write but I did get the chance to do this little snippet.

Some mature scenes her :O shocking.

I have a beta reader so I need to say thank you to Acolyte of the Blood Moon for correcting my mistakes.

* * *

Ari frowned when she spotted the Bone Eaters well sitting innocently in the clearing; she slowly began to walk towards it. Her frown deepened and her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she peered into the darkness, her hand gripped the edge of the well tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ari asked the well which stayed silent. Ari muttered angrily under breath and moved to stand on the edge of the well, preparing herself to jump down. What she expected when she jumped down into the time abyss was to return to her own time, she wasn't however prepared for the arm that slipped 'round her waist to pull her back. Ari let out a terrified scream and started thrashing about wildly, kicking, scratching, biting, anything to free herself.

"Arianna stop this behaviour." Ari froze at the sound of a voice which she knew very well. Ari held her breath and shut her eyes tight as she turned in the embrace of her captor, she wondered if it was him or if he would disappear if she opened her eyes. She buried her nose in his haori and just breathed him in, her hands came up to clench the material he was covered in.

"Open your eyes and look at me." Sesshoumaru said gently, his lips tugged up into a half smile when Ari shook her head and held onto him tighter. "Do you not wish to see this Sesshoumaru?"

"If I open my eyes you might disappear." Ari said her voice muffled.

"I will not leave you." Sesshoumaru replied and moved his hand to thread between Ari's locks and slowly coaxed her head away from his haori. "Open your eyes little witch."

Ari let out a tiny reluctant whimper but opened her eyes very slowly and let out a breathless gasp at seeing the Daiyoukai whom she loved. The hand in her hair tightened and tilted her head upwards and Ari's green eyes clashed with the golden eyes of Sesshoumaru. Ari let out a small moan when Sesshoumaru's lips met her own in a hungry desperate kiss; Ari obediently opened her mouth for Sesshoumaru's probing tongue and almost melted into him when he started to caress her neck. She heard the Daiyoukai growl when she pulled his tongue against her own enticingly but she groaned wantonly when he pulled away.

"We need to talk." Sesshoumaru said huskily making Ari shiver. Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers and briefly nibbled on her bottom lip smirking at the reaction it caused within Ari, her eyes were half lidded in desire and he had to tightly control himself otherwise he would have taken the witch where she stood. He pulled Ari over to a nearby tree and once he sat down he pulled Ari into his lap and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent before muttering quietly. "You left me again."

"I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru, I just wanted to help Kikyou and I forgot about Naraku being there." Ari said moving her head to rest on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to leave you again, I never want to leave you and I want to be with you always."

"This Sesshoumaru believes that you are very reckless. Recklessness is a bad quality but with you I only find it endears you to me more." Sesshoumaru said pressing his lips to Ari's in a short sweet kiss. He then moved on to suck and bite lightly along her neck, revelling in the gasps and moans he was producing from Ari's mouth.

"How...oh...how are you here?" Ari asked, breathlessly crying out when Sesshoumaru sucked on the sensitive area toward the bottom of her neck. Sesshoumaru didn't reply at first choosing to move Ari slightly so she was straddling him with one leg at either side of his body.

"It appears that you desired to see me as much as this one desired to see you, this clearing with the well is a place we both know so our dream is centred within it." Sesshoumaru replied as his hand moved under the shirt she was wearing to caress the bare flesh underneath causing Ari to arch into his hand and release a small whimper of want.

"Sesshoumaru..." Ari gasped as his hand climbed up her body even higher and moved to cup her covered breast and brush his thumb around the sensitive area.

"Again." Sesshoumaru uttered huskily watching Ari intently.

"What?" Ari asked confused, her mind had become a playground to lust and desire and no sense of logic could play with the stronger emotions, Sesshoumaru growled in response and tore away the bra that covered Ari's chest. Ari gasped and cried out his name when he brushed a thumb against her hardened nipple, she arched against him and her hands became entangled in his haori as her lower body came in contact with Sesshoumaru's own hardened one.

Ari watched through hazed eyes as Sesshoumaru's widened and he groaned deeply, his hips thrusting upwards seeking the friction they had just been given. Ari slowly moved her hips into his and they both gasped and groaned at the sensations created and she began to grind her hips faster in a circular motion. Ari wanted more, she felt hot and like her nerves were alight with pleasure, she needed more of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru brought their mouths back together seeking entrance to Ari's mouth and began to thrust his tongue around her mouth before bringing his hand down to her waist and, halting their movements, he drew away from Ari's tempting mouth.

"Wh...Why'd you stop?" Ari asked trying to move against him, only to stop moving at all when she heard Sesshoumaru growl. Looking up Ari noticed his eyes had a pink tinge to them and his grip on her waist had tightened.

"This Sesshoumaru does not wish to take you in a dream. The first time this one will take you is in the comfort of the Western Place, in my chambers." Sesshoumaru growled his hand tightening further still. He gave Ari one last short kiss on her lips and moved her to lean against his mokomoko which curled around her. "We shall soon be waking up. Sing for me little witch."

"I can't sing." Ari protested immediately but acquiesced when she saw the pleading and longing look in his eyes. Sighing and shaking her head slightly she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Now let the day just slip away  
So the dark night may watch over you  
Then the view silent, true  
It embraces your heart and your soul, Nocturne

Never cry, never sigh  
You don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne"

Ari glanced at Sesshoumaru and noticed he had his eyes closed and wondered briefly if he had fallen asleep but discarded the thought as sleeping in dreams surely meant waking up in the real world. She burrowed back into his mokomoko tangled one hand in the fur and the other she moved to capture Sesshoumaru's own hand. As soon as her hand enclosed around his he squeezed her own comfortingly and encouragingly.

"Have no fear when the night draws near  
And fills you with dreams and desire  
Like a child asleep so warm, so deep  
You will find me their waiting for you, Nocturne

We will fly, claim the sky  
We don't have to wonder why  
Always be, always see  
Come and dream the night with me, Nocturne

Though darkness fades  
It will give way  
When the dark night delivers the day, Nocturne."

Ari slowly felt herself drift away from the Bone Eaters well and back into the spirit world, she floated back along the Lake of Avalon and back into her body and woke with a start to see her dire wolves watching her with amused but peaceful expressions. She moved to look out of the window and gazing up at the crescent moon outside she whispered Sesshoumaru's name longingly.

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru had moved away from the clearing as well, he travelled back across the many countries he had briefly passed through on his journey previously and back into Hogwarts. He woke to Ari's soulless body and her parents watching over them both as one slept and the other was not even of this realm, he uttered Ari's name softly as if hoping she would be able to hear him.

* * *

A/N: So it's short but like I said, I'm still settling in and the chapters will be short until I can get a routine sorted out.

I hope you liked it anyway.

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Well here is another full-length chapter (about time right?). I should warn you guys that my updating will be some what erratic but I will try and get at least one chapter up a month. Sorry but my university work takes priority. The song Ari sang in the last chapter was Nocturne by The Secret Garden.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't even own my laptop as my brother bought it for me.

Beta: Acolyte of the Blood Moon.

* * *

Ari stared at Linde with the expression she usually reserved for Inuyasha when he was being especially stupid. Linde just smiled serenely at the girl as if he hadn't just asked her to control her breathing.

"I am already controlling my breathing," Ari said slowly as if she was talking to a child. "If I wasn't I think I'd be dead."

"You misunderstand me child. I wish for you to meditate, you will be taking a journey inside you own consciousness, you need to release your magic and become the elemental you were born to be." Linde said looking at the girl who was still giving him the you're-so-stupid look.

"Meditate, breathe, it's all the same at the end of the day." Ari replied. "I don't even know how to enter my consciousness."

"I will be here to guide you. First however I must explain that when mastering the elements, you need to be aware of the fact that all the elements have their own aspects and qualities, which make the difference between them more distinguished." Linde said and he motioned for Ari to join him where he sat on the grass. "Now I need you to regulate your breathing, follow my actions and allow me access into your mind."

Ari watched as he drew his feet together so that the soles were touching, his fingers touched at the tips and he place them in front of his stomach with his wrists upwards. Finally he bent his head slightly, closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly and deeply. Ari stared in awe as the air around him shifted with each breath he took; she mimicked his movement feeling excitement brewing within her and finally she began to slow her breathing taking deep relaxing breathes.

_Breathe in and breathe out._

Ari felt her body relax, she felt weightless as if she had somehow transformed into a cloud. It was surreal, just floating along oblivious to her surroundings she wondered if she could stay like this forever. A small wind interrupted her thoughts and an image of Linde popped into her head, the wind wrapped around her and seemed to tug her forwards.

_Breathe in and breathe out._

Ari frowned when the wind tugged her down to the ground, she wanted to stay up in the air where she was free. The wind disappeared with a soft weave through her hair when she touched down on the ground and suddenly Ari felt normal again, she swayed slightly trying to centre herself. Shaking her head she looked up, there where she had been floating was millions of tiny white lights. Ari instantly knew they were souls being taken to the afterlife and if Linde hadn't been there to guide her she would have gone with them.

_Breathe in and breathe out._

"I have waited a long time to meet you my child." The feminine voice startled Ari as she spun around to greet the woman who spoke. No. This was no woman in front of Ari. She wore a long white dress that flowed around her in the breeze, she had gold bracelets and wore nothing on her feet. Her hair was pinned up on her head with beads and gems that glittered, a tiara of what Ari could only describe as magic fit perfectly nestled into her hair. Ari almost bowed but the gentle smile and warm eyes that the figure held seemed to tell her not to. This being resonated with magic inside and out. Pure, untainted magic like that you find in a newborn babe. Ari's mind suddenly brought up an image of her primary school days where her teacher taught them about the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Her mind focused on one Goddess in particular. Hecate. The Goddess associated with many things but the one Ari always remembered was that Hecate was associated with magic. Ari remembered when her teacher told the class about Hecate, and how Dudley had declared there was no such thing as magic. Ari had become fascinated with the Goddess and learned all there was to know about her.

"You...You're her aren't you?" Ari whispered in awe. "You're Hecate."

"Yes my child I am."

"This is amazing. Hermione is going to be so jealous." Ari with a grin that turned into a frown immediately after. "Ah crap, Hermione's wedding. I've probably missed it. Damn it she is going to kill me."

"No, the wedding isn't for a few months. Hermione pushed back the date so you could attend." Hecate said softly. She made a motion with her hand and two chairs appeared, she sat in one and motioned for Ari to take the other. "If you are wondering how she knew to push back the date I would call it a witch's intuition."

"Thank you." Ari said softly. "I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"As you already know, I am the Goddess of magic. It is my duty to help you just as it was your duty to defeat the one who abused the gift of magic. I am here to free your magic so you can master the basic principles that create magic." Hecate uttered looking sharply at Ari.

"So how do I do that?" Ari asked.

"It's simple really. All you need to do is walk through the archway at the end of the clearing. First however you need to know about the elements of magick." Hecate answered.

"I already know about them, they are Air, Earth, Water and Fire." Air said impatiently.

"Young people these days. They always want to be moving about, never taking the time to just sit and listen." Hecate sighed before continuing. "As I was saying the elements of magick are also known as the four creative energies of the universe. Each of these creative elements are necessary for human life, they each have both positive and negative aspects. The Earth without Water to moisten it, without Fire to warm it, and without Air to surround it, would be a lifeless planet. The elements work in harmony, even though at times their contrary aspects may seem in conflict with each other, to create and to sustain life. The elements exist in a physical form, such as a handful of soil, and in an un-manifested, non-physical form or energy. All the elements emerge from Akasha, the source of all energy. Are you with me so far?"

"I think so. All the elements depend on each other and if one was missing the chain would be broken and our existence would cease even though some are incompatible like Fire and Water. I have a question though, what's Akasha?" Ari asked.

"You summed it up nicely Ari, I am glad you listened so attentively. Akasha or Spirit is the fifth element, the binding part that runs through all matter, and it is also the collective unconscious of life-forms. The word itself means 'inner space'. The Elements emerge from Akasha, the immutable, changeless source of all energy. This is the realm of potentiality: of promise, of paths not yet taken, of unformed galaxies, of outer space. Akasha is also present within our bodies. Some say that the spark of life, that unknowable force that is called the "soul," is a bit of Akashic energy housed in the physical body. Witches and wizards however have a higher dose of Akasha and thus are able to control it through the use of wands. Akasha is sometimes thought to be symbolically present on the Earth. More often it's seen as the Mother of the elements. Primarily, Akasha is possibility. Its energy, which extends everywhere throughout the universe, has not yet achieved form and substance. It's the primal source of energy that creates and fuels the elements. Because of this, it contains complete, balanced energy: Earth and Air and Fire and Water."

"Okay so let me get this straight. Akasha is the original form of all the elements combined. Every Human being has some form of Akasha in them but it's so diluted that we don't recognise the power apart from witches and wizards. Who are only able to use it through wands as they are made from wood and wood is a natural earth element. I'm guessing that spells work differently to the elements, as not only have we forgotten how to manifest the elements properly, but because we are using Akasha which is a combination of all the elements. Akasha doesn't have a corporeal form because it's made up of that which we can't see or is beyond our comprehension."

"You are correct on all accounts. What a bright young thing you are, it's no wonder why you were chosen."

"I was chosen because Fate likes to laugh in my face." Ari muttered sourly.

"Fate likes you dear; that is why she is always meddling in your life. I would ask her to tone it down a little but I must confess to finding it rather amusing myself." Hecate said laughing slightly.

"Oh sure, I feel like my life is a reality TV show for all you higher beings to make fun of." Ari said pouting.

"Come now, we are getting off track and you still have so much to do today. Like I told you earlier, all you have to do now is walk through the archway; there you will meet the Goddess of Air. The Goddess will then explain to you about her element and then you will be granted permission to train yourself to master Air." Hecate said standing and motioning over to the other side of clearing where an archway stood. Ari wondered what stone it was made from as it seemed to shimmer and reflect the light off its clear surface. Ari turned to ask Hecate but found she had disappeared.

_Breathe in and breathe out._

The wind seemed to be beckoning her to enter the archway and Ari wondered briefly if this was a good idea after all. The wind tugged more harshly and Ari moved nervously forwards. She approached the archway with caution, her hand touching the stone which seemed to vibrate with power. The stone lit up under her touch and didn't seem to convey any negative feelings so Ari entered the archway confidently, not once looking back.

"The archway was made from mica, a transparent stone that corresponds with the element of air." The voice sounded like the air itself, a gentle soothing voice. "I am Aradia the Goddess of Air."

Ari smiled at the being in front of her, it seemed that she would be surrounded by beauty personified with these Goddesses. Aradia was dressed like Hecate but her dress shimmered a silvery grey when she moved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ari said.

"Come, let us discuss my element for that is why you are here and time is of the essence." Aradia said.

"What do you mean time is of the essence? Hecate said something similar." Ari asked.

"Well in your time or should I say feudal Japan, Naraku has almost completed the Shikon no Tama. He seeks to destroy the young miko and her friends and whilst your body and lover are safe they are not. They will be needing your help, the faster you master the elements, the faster you can help them." Aradia grinned when she spotted the blush on Ari's face.

"Sesshoumaru isn't my lover." Ari declared.

"No not yet but he will be soon if the dreams you share together are anything to go by." Aradia said clearly enjoying teasing the girl.

"You people can see my dreams too! Is nothing in my life private?"

"Not to the Gods and Goddesses dear." Aradia grinned before pulling Ari into the middle of the room where a rune lay carved into the ground. "This rune is the symbol of Air, you need to remember it. The element of Air is vital to human survival, without it we would all perish, its aspects are Thinness, Motion and Darkness and its quality is Active. Air is the manifestation of movement, freshness, communication and of the intelligence. Sound is another manifestation of this element. As an element, it is invisible, but its reality can be felt in the air that we breathe in every day.

"In magical terms, Air is also the power of the mind, the force of intellect, inspiration, imagination. It is ideas, knowledge, dreams and wishes. Air is the element of new life and new possibilities and is essential to spells and rituals of travel, instruction, finding lost items, some types of divination, and freedom. Air aids us in visualization, a vital technique in magic. Air is a masculine element and governs the magick of the four winds. It is the vital spirit passing through all things, giving life to all things, moving and filling all things."

"So, Air has fewer limitations than the other elements because it has the freedom to pass through all things. It symbolises new beginnings and allows us to see things with a clear perspective. As well as Air I will be able to control sound too. That's pretty cool." Ari nodded thoughtfully.

"I have allowed you access into my area and thus you have been granted permission to use my element as you see fit I only ask that you do not abuse the power I have given you. It is time for you to be returned to Linde." Aradia said waving good bye to Ari who felt a gust of wind surround her as she was lifted away.

_Breathe in and out._

Ari opened her eyes to see Linde face right in front of her own and with a shriek she was quick to put some distance between them. "What the hell?" She asked.

"I am sorry, I was merely checking to see whether you were still alive. You've been out of it all day, but now that you're back in the land of Avalon I suppose your training will have to wait until tomorrow. What happened to you?" Linde asked.

"Oh well I met Hecate and Aradia. They told me all about the magick elements in relation to Akasha and about Air as an element." Ari said shrugging as she stretched her muscles.

OoO

It had been about five months since Ari had first accessed the ability to master Air and she had done nothing but train ever since. Her morning would be filled with mastering Air with Linde and her afternoon would be spent mastering Excalibur with Arthur. Today would be her real challenge though, for today was the day she would fight against Linde to see if she had truly mastered Air.

"Are you ready?" Ambar asked and upon receiving two nods he added. "This fight will end when the opponent on either side gives up or is unable to battle. Begin."

Ari jumped away from Linde and stared at him across the field. It seemed he expected her to make the first move. Ari frowned looking for the best way to attack; it was hard to get the best of Linde as he could sense the changes in the air around him. She raised her hand and thrust it outwards sending a powerful gust of wind towards Linde and ran towards him unsheathing her sword. As expected he simply cast aside the wind and conjured a sword made out of powerful wind to block Excalibur. The blades clashed heatedly and Ari channelled her own wind into Excalibur but was flung back by Linde's sudden attack. She hit the ground hard and lay there for a while thinking up a new strategy.

Ari jumped up and manipulated the air around her so she could levitate into the sky. She began to turn in a circle repeatedly; wind began to gather around her creating a tornado. The tornado got bigger and stretched out further into the sky completely covering Ari as she began to move the tornado towards Linde picking up speed the closer they got. She watched as Linde prepared to make the meet the tornado with his own powerful wind. She got as close as she dared to Linde and before he could attack she quickly shrunk the tornado and fuelled it into Excalibur which she motioned towards Linde.

Linde was unprepared for what happened when his blade collided with Excalibur. He was taken by surprise when the tornado expanded out of the tip of the blade and slammed into him full force, lifting him up into the air and slamming him hard onto the ground. Linde barely had any time to summon some air to him to cushion his fall; even then he was still aching and sore. It seemed with the power his pupil was showing he had no chance. So the pupil has become the master. Linde smiled.

OoO

A few days later found Ari in a greenhouse staring at Ambar as he asked her to meditate like Linde had done, only this time she was surrounded by flowers. She had her eyes closed in concentration as she breathed in the scents of the flowers and suddenly found herself in a forest. The trees were tall and seemed to form a walkway of intertwined branches above her, flowers sprung up around her leaving a trail for her to walk through. Ari walked along the path feeling more confident the second time around, she almost grinned when she spotted the archway at the end. This time it was made out of emeralds which shone brighter as she approached. Ari took a moment to admire the archway before going through.

When she arrived at the other side she was greeted by a little girl and boy who motioned for her to bend down. When Ari did as asked the little girl grinned and pulled a crown of flowers from behind her back and placed them on Ari's head. Ari smiled, this girl reminded her of Rin and her love for flowers.

"Rin is a special child is she not." The sudden voice made Ari jump in surprise. "She is closer to me than anyone alive has been in a long while, aside from you of course."

"Rin is such a sweet kid." Ari said as she turned to face the one who spoke. This Goddess was wearing a dress similar to the others but this dress flared out behind the woman and was a pure emerald green. The Goddesses hair was down in a side braid with flowers intertwined with the hair, the tiara upon her head was made of twigs that had been drawn together to create an intricate twisting pattern.

"I am Gaia, Goddess of Earth and these little ones are my children. They were left forgotten to die alone so I took them into my care and give them the love they need."

"That's very kind of you." Ari acknowledged. Gaia allowed the children to pull them to the centre of the little meadow they were in and Ari was once again shown a rune.

"This, as I am sure you are aware, is the rune for Earth. Remember it for it may come in handy. The basis and foundation of all the elements is the Earth. The Earth is the object, subject and receptacle of all celestial rays and influences and in it are the seeds of all things. It is made fruitful by the other elements and the heavens, and brings forth all things of itself. It is the first fountain from whence all things spring; it is the centre, foundation and mother of all things. Earth is the element of stability, foundations and of the body. The Earth is the realm of wisdom, knowledge, strength, growth and prosperity. It is also the physical Earth on which you live and the very heart of life. Earth is a feminine element and governs stone and knot magic.

"The Earth can be viewed as the mother, with its fertile and nurturing farmland, providing all Earth's creatures with nourishment and shelter. The Earth takes on qualities of the other elements, whether it is the dry, dusty and hot aspects of Fire and Air, as is found in deserts. Or the moist and fluid aspects of Water, in swamps, marshlands and fens. In its physical manifestations, such as stones, rocks, crystals and gems, the element of Earth represents the densest of the elements. The Earth is the womb from which all things spring, pressing your hand against fresh soil, you can feel its vitality, stability and earthiness. In its fertile soil, you've grown the food that provides life, on its surface you live out your lives, and when the time to return to the Goddess and God comes, you are interred in the earth. You couldn't exist in this form without the Earth. But the planet is simply a manifestation of this element on the physical plane, each of the elements exist in the astral planes as pure energy. This Earth energy not only exists within the human race but also throughout the universe at large."

"Right so from what I can understand of that. Earth is the central part to the other elements as it brings them all together in one place. Earth is the foundation elements which is necessary for survival and represents stability." Ari summed up with a decisive nod.

"Yes it is exactly like that." Gaia said pleased at Ari's level of understanding. "Well now that you know about my element and what it means in relation to the others it is time to send you on your way. As the personification of all things Earth I grant you permission to use my element in any way you see fit, try not to abuse the power you are given."

OoO

Ari had trained hard with Earth upon her return as well as continue her training with Arthur in sword fighting. It had been harder to master Earth but finally Ambar had told her she was ready to fight him on a serious battle field. Ari was excited she all but ran to the field where she had faced Linde, Silmeranna and Anarya bounded by her side as equally excited.

"You face each other today on a level playing field, the same rules apply. You will fight until one gives up or is unable to battle. Ari you are only allowed to use Earth, no Air." Linque said as he stood at the edge playing referee. He gave Ari a wink as he uttered. "Begin!"

Ari was given no warning as a tree root suddenly shot out of the ground knocking her back harshly. She groaned both in pain and agitation as she stood up and attacked back just as fiercely thrusting her arm out. A piece of the ground shot out of the ground and towards Ambar who barely dodged the attack. Ari drew Excalibur and using Earth she manipulated it into the blade which grew longer and thinner looking like a vine, thorns appeared along the vine that were harder than any steel made. She watched as Ambar made a circular motion with his right hand and thrust his left arm out, Ari's eyes widened. She knew that move! She knew it very well. She threw herself to the right and slashed out with the transformed Excalibur. A hardened piece of raw crystal shot out at Ari and was barely deflected by the whip like Excalibur. Ari watched in dismay as a piece of the vine covering the blade fell into the ground.

Ari almost grinned when an idea popped into her head but quickly masked it by allowing her frustration to leap forwards. Without anyone noticing the piece of vine that had broken off slipped into the ground it rested on. Ari struck out with her vine blade which extended towards Ambar and a lightning fast pace, she watched as he dodged with expert ease. Growling as she herself was struck with the crystal Ambar had created, blood poured from the gash in her arm but Ari was still determined to win. She ran forwards zigzagging as Ambar tried to catch her with his crystal. Along the way she transformed Excalibur yet again, this time though the blade shimmered as it reflected the sunlight. The blade had become hardened raw diamond. Ambar was quick to make his own sword as Ari bore down on him swishing Excalibur forwards, the blades met with a loud clash.

Ari grinned at Ambar as she flicked her left hand slightly and up from the ground shot four thick vines filled with thorns that wrapped around Ambar's body. She watched as Ambar's eyes widened and as he nodded accepting that Ari had gotten the better of him. He acknowledged his defeat aloud and Linque immediately rushed over to gather Ari in his arms and twirl her around congratulating her. Linde, Ambar and Narwa all congratulated her in a less dramatic way.

* * *

A/N: So there we have it another chapter done and Ari has mastered Air and Earth. Did you you like the fight scene? I didn't.

I expect she will be back with Sesshoumaru soon. Poor Sesshoumaru having to wait so long.

Well goodbye and goodnight. Please review and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I was inspired this weekend and so I give you the next chapter earlier than expected. Oh I started a new story as well, it's also a Harry Potter crossover but this time it with Naruto world. Go check it out, it's called Winter Wish. Shameless plugging for my own story I know but what can you do?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little money in my bank account.

Beta: Acolyte of the Blood Moon.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was getting increasingly frustrated as the hours passed; he had been staring at the lifeless body of his mate-to-be for weeks. The only time he had seen her since was the shared dream they had had together, he had yet to connect with Ari in his dreams again. He wondered how much longer it would be until she was returned to him. He missed her. He missed her snarky comments. He missed watching her play with Rin. Most of all he missed that smile she only gave when she was feeling exceptionally happy. Sesshoumaru grasped Ari's hand again and placed a tender kiss on it, oblivious to the watching parents.

"Do you see how much he loves her James?" Lily said with awe in her voice.

"I see how much he wants to steal her away." James muttered sourly.

"Hush James, he can't steal her from you. We're dead remember?" Lily said, amused.

"That's just a technicality." James said, waving his hand as if to disregard the fact that they were dead. "Ari is still my little girl. My princess."

"She isn't so little anymore." Lily argued. "She is a woman now. A woman in love."

"Love is a fickle thing; she will grow out of it I'm sure." James responded.

"Honey, you gave Ari your blessing for their relationship. Now go over there and get to know out future son-in-law." Lily demanded.

"Why can't you do it?" James whined.

"James." Lily said slowly and smiled when James was quick to make his way over to Sesshoumaru. Lily was happy that Ari had found someone that would be so devoted to her. She found it adorable that Sesshoumaru had yet to leave her side, it reminded her of when she got ill and James had refused to leave the room. Lily knew within her heart that her daughter was going to be very happy with Sesshoumaru. That's not to say Lily wouldn't come back to living realm and haunt his ass if he ever hurt her. Both males in the room shuddered at the evil smile that spread on the red heads face.

"So, you and Ari huh?" James started. "Look, I don't like you. Ari is my little girl and I don't like the fact that she has all these guys chasing after her. However you are the one most suitable for her and you have looked after her well enough, you even went so far as to come here to be with her. For that you begrudgingly have my respect. Just know that if you hurt Ari, her mother will see to it that you never know peace again."

"This one would sooner harm myself then harm Ari." Sesshoumaru said. Though it was true that he would never harm Ari, that didn't mean he wasn't a little afraid Lily. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, but his little mate's mother had a very scary side, one he would never like to see.

"Good. Now Lily has made it clear that I am to get to know you considering you will soon be family." James said rubbing his neck awkwardly. Sesshoumaru smirked; it seemed he was not the only one to feel a little afraid of the red head.

OoO

"I can't walk on water Linque." Ari said as she watched Linque standing on the water. Linque had wanted to start her meditation by sitting on top of the water and Ari had adamantly refused to do so.

"Oh you are such a spoil sport." Linque muttered as he walked back over to the water's edge and sat down. Ari happily joined him, she was glad she wouldn't have to get wet. She closed her eyes and began to relax as she listened to the water slowly moving in the breeze.

When she opened her eyes again she was beside a waterfall, her eyes immediately searching for the archway that would provide her entry to the water Goddess. She frowned when she spotted it was at the bottom of the waterfall made out of glittering aquamarine stones. It looks like she was getting wet after all. She dove into the lake and swam towards the archway. Ari was quick to realise that though she was swimming in water, she wasn't getting wet.

She stopped when she reached the archway, treading water. She admired the beauty of the archway; it seemed to flow in a constant movement that never faltered. She slowly swam through. Ari appeared in a cave that had veins of aquamarine appearing through the rock. She pulled herself up onto the surface and was met with a smiling woman who wore a blue dress similar to the others she had seen. This woman was blonde where the other had been brunette and she had sea blue eyes to match her element.

"It's a pleasure to meet you child, I am Arnemetia the Goddess of Water. It is a sad tale of how I became Water's Goddess. I was waiting for my lover in a cave much like this one, we were to elope together." A sad smile appeared on her features as she guided Ari to sit on the mat with her. "I was peasant girl and he was a handsome English Lord. I fell for his sweet words and beautiful smile. I gave him all of me, my heart, my body, my soul. Yet here I waited and waited until he came. I was set-up, he was to be wed to this rich man's daughter and they both came here to kill me. I was so happy when he walked down here that soft caring smile on his face, my happiness soon changed to anger when he brought that girl out from behind him and kissed her. He told me that he could never elope with a poor girl no matter how pretty she was or how good she was between the sheets. He pushed me into the water and held me under until I drowned. When I woke up he was gone and I was the Goddess of Water."

"That's terrible, I am so sorry. Men can be such jerks." Ari said heatedly. "Did you see the guy again?"

"I wanted my revenge so I sought him out a few years later. When I found him he had married the girl he betrayed me with and I was ready to kill him. I was interrupted by a young girl, his daughter, she saw him on his knees choking and screamed out 'daddy' and I stopped. He may have deserved to die but I couldn't kill him knowing that he had a child that loved him." Arnemetia sighed sadly and Ari reached out and hugged the poor Goddess who was just a broken hearted woman.

"It's alright." Ari whispered knowing full well that it wasn't.

"Let me tell you about Water, that is why you are here after all." Arnemetia began smiling serenely at the young woman in front of her. "Water, is a great necessity, without it nothing can live. Only Earth and Water can bring forth a living soul. Such is the greatness of Water that spiritual regeneration cannot be done without it. Water is the beginning of all things and the first of all elements and most potent because of its mastery over the rest. Water swallows up the earth, extinguishes the flame, ascends on high, and by stretching forth as clouds challenges the heavens for their own, and the same falling down, becomes the cause of all things that grow in the earth.

"Water is a cleansing, healing, psychic, and loving element. It is the feeling of friendship and love that pours over us when we are with our family, friends and loved ones. When we swim it is water that supports us, when we are thirsty, it is water the quenches our thirst, another manifestation of this element is the rainstorms that drench us, or the dew formed on plants after the sun has set. The power of the energy of Water, can be felt by tasting pure spring water, moving you hand through a stream, lake, pool, or bowl full of water. You can feel its cool liquidity; it's soft and loving touch, this motion and fluidity is the quality of Air within Water. This Water energy is also contained within ourselves, our bodies being mostly composed of Water.

"As well as being vital for life, within the energy of this element is contained the essence of love. Love is the underlying reason for all magic. Water is love. Water is a feminine element, it also the element of emotion and subconscious, of purification, intuition, mysteries of the self, compassion and family. It is psychic ability; water can be used as a means of scrying or as an object for meditation. Water is important in spells and rituals of friendship, marriage, happiness, fertility, healing, pleasure, psychic abilities and spells involving mirrors."

"Wow, I didn't know Water was that important." Ari said breathlessly, no wonder Linque was so happy with his element and why Narwa hated him so much. "Water is essential to everything. It is life and love and most important to Magick as a whole because it is the first of the elements and can overpower the others. Imagine what it can do combined with the other elements."

"You will have a chance to experiment my child. I see in you a pure heart and a wise mind; go forth with my element by your side. Trust in yourself and in others, I wish to inform you that _he _misses you so much and to hurry to return to his side. It not within the nature of an Inuyoukai to idly stand around doing nothing whilst the one they wish to mate is elsewhere." Arnemetia smiled at the blush she received from Ari. It was clear that she loved and missed him just as much.

OoO

Linque had been fun to train with; he was creative and remained enthusiastic throughout the training. Ari had been disappointed when he told her that she was ready to face him like she had Linde and Ambar. Ari pouted as she walked out to the lake, Silmeranna and Anarya were chasing each other up ahead.

"You know the rules, if you don't by now you're even more of an idiot than I already thought you were." Narwa said taking his place as a reluctant referee. Ari nodded to him as she fought the urge to punch him. "Begin!"

Ari focussed her attention to the lake and drew out a large ball of water, allowing her to move it so it hovered in front of her she began her attack. Large water missiles shot out from the ball heading towards Linque who back flipped to dodge them, and sent out ice crystals towards Ari. The ball in front of Ari changed shape and hardened into ice to form a protective shield around her. Ari let go of the shield and ran along the water's edge her hand flung out behind her causing a spray of water to shoot towards Linque who once again dodged.

Ari found herself in the middle of the lake, watching as Linque moved to join her. Ari's hands began to move fast in a flurry of movement making the water rise around her until it gathered above her. The water began to harden to form sharp ice crystals, Ari grinned as she made the temperature drop using the moisture in the air. The ice cloud shot of into smaller pieces and began to rotate slowly picking up speed; they shot towards Linque who desperately tried to defend himself.

"You can't pull up water from the lake; the moisture in the air is denser so the lake water can't move through it." Ari said giddy with her imminent victory. She was confused when Linque smiled and pulled out a short sword made of ice. Her confusion quickly turned to shock as he managed to deflect every single ice shard with his short sword.

"Come now Ari you know me better then that surely." Linque smirked.

Ari unsheathed Excalibur and water from the lake was absorbed into the blade making it longer and thinner with a sharper point on the end. The blade glimmered as it gave off an icy sheen and Ari smiled, pleased with the ice blade. Green eyes locked onto their target and she rushed towards Linque kicking up little droplets of water in her wake. A loud clash of ice on ice sounded around the lake at the two blades met in a fierce and powerful strike. Ari glared as she concentrated, hoping that her plan would pay off.

The water from Excalibur slowly unfroze and extended out to surround Linque's short sword, Ari concentrated on getting the water under the ice surrounding it. Smiling at her small victory she heated up the water molecules by making them vibrate faster. Ari pulled back Excalibur and slashed forwards sharply making the short sword shatter, its pieces sinking into the water below them. Linque was caught off guard and Ari used that to her advantage and covered him in water which then froze under her command trapping him.

"Perhaps you aren't so stupid after all. You won." Ari heard Narwa shout from the water's edge. Relief washed through her like a tidal wave, she collapsed into the water with a pleased exclamation and allowed the cool water to wash over her. She swam back to shore at a slow pace and was greeted by very happy familiars. She only had one element left to master now and she was so not looking forward to training with Narwa.

OoO

"I didn't even know this island had a volcano." Ari grumbled as Narwa led her deeper into the volcano, she could feel the warmth coming from the rock though the volcano had long ago been inactive.

"Well is you spent less time with Linque you would know a lot more about this island." Narwa said sarcastically as they reached a balcony that overlooked the hard rock below them. "Now I'm sure you know the drill, sit down and meditate. Find your inner peace."

Ari closed her eyes and relaxed using the warmth around her to lull her to an almost sleep like state. She reluctantly opened her eyes again and found herself in a very active volcano. Lava spewed up from the fiery pit below making her shriek and stumble back. She looked around wildly for the archway and upon seeing the archway of the red jasper stone she was quick to rush through it.

Welcome to my lair," A seductive voice called out to her. "You are here to learn of my element are you not?"

Ari merely nodded in response, still a little shocked from having the lava nearly singe her hair off.

"I am Brigid, the Goddess associated with fire." A figure emerged from the back; her brilliant red hair was the first thing Ari noticed and then the green eyes, so like her own mother's. "Yes, I do look a lot like your mother; she is a lot like my fire and I as well."

"Yeah, everyone says she was a firecracker." Ari said smiling.

"I suppose she was, my flame burnt brightly in that one." Brigid said smiling as well. "Let's get on with your lesson then. The element of Fire is both creative and destructive, its aspects are Brightness, Thinness and Motion and its quality is Active. It is Fire that we and our ancestors used to warm our homes, we use it to cook our food, we sit around it to ward of the darkness of night, and it fuels our passions. Fire, unlike the other elements, does not exist in a natural state. Its physical form can only take place by consuming some other element. Fire is the transformer, converting the energy of other objects into other forms: heat, light, ash, and smoke.

"To feel the manifestations of this power, all you need to do it go out on sunny day and feel the warmth and light of the Sun, hear the crackling of logs and smell of smoke from a burning Fire. Fire is the natural element of animals and mankind, as they have, in their natures a most fiery force and also spring from celestial sources. In order to gain benefit from the energy of this element, you need to control Fire's destructive aspect. When you light a candle, you are not only calling upon the energy of Fire, you are also limiting its power. This destructive aspect should not be seen as a negative thing, for example forest fires actually help in clearing away underbrush and encouraging seeds lying dormant within the Earth to burst forth into new life.

"Fire is a masculine element, its aspects being change, passion, creativity, motivation, will power, drive and sensuality. It is sexuality, both physical and spiritual. Fire is used in spells, rituals and candle magic for healing, purification, sex, breaking bad habits or destroying illness and disease. Fire is the element of authority and leadership. The properties of Divine Fire are; heat, making things fruitful, Celestial light and giving life to all things. The properties of its opposite, the Infernal Fire, are a parching heat, consuming all things, darkness and making all things barren."

"So Fire is the most destructive element and thus harder to control." Ari concluded. "However Fire isn't a bad thing once the control of it is mastered. Fire is passion which is why it is so closely related to anger."

"Exactly, you are a quick one." Brigid said with a smile. "Don't forget about the amazing sex though."

"I didn't." Ari said harshly but turned a bright red in response making Brigid laugh.

"Oh of course you didn't, not when you a certain hot Daiyoukai just itching to jump you. Damn I bet he really knows how to please a woman. You are so lucky, what I wouldn't give to on the living realm right now." Brigid was highly amused by the squeak Ari let out as the girl drowned in her embarrassment. "I can see you share the same fiery will that your mother had. I wonder what will become of you. Go, leave this place with the knowledge I have bestowed upon you and my permission to use the Fire."

OoO

Ari stood in an empty chamber inside the volcano, Linde stood between her and Narwa. She was not looking forward to this match; she had trained with Narwa for three full months before he deemed her ready to fight him seriously. She glared at him, her hands clenching and unclenching at her side.

"You know how this works; I'm not going to explain again. Begin." Linde said as he moved away from the couple to what had been deemed the safe zone.

Ari immediately attacked throwing fireballs at Narwa who dodged them and gave her a mocking smirk. Ari dodged the fireballs that were thrown back at her in response but couldn't dodge the fire whip Narwa sent at her. It wrapped around her ankles and pulled her off her feet, she landed on the ground with a loud thud. Ari saw stars behind her eyes and felt the blood pumping harshly in her head, she was going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow. She clumsily got to her knees and placed a right hand on the ground whilst her left hand came up to her head to inspect the damage.

Blood.

She was bleeding. 'Damn Narwa to hell' Ari thought as she heard his mocking voice asking her if she was giving up all ready. No she wasn't going to give up, not when she was this close to getting back to her world. Back to Sesshoumaru. Ari felt the heat beneath her hand pulse and she smirked inside her head. She would win this and quickly. She knew with the injury to her head that she wouldn't last long. She would have to use the one technique she had been forbidden from using.

Ari lifted her right hand and slammed it back down on to the ground hard. Lava erupted from where Narwa had been standing, he had seen through her attack and moved just in time. Ari knew he would see through it and standing quickly she rushed towards him drawing out Excalibur and allowing it to trail in the lava left behind from her attack. She could feel the heat building in the blade and began to channel the electric waves in the air into the blade. The blade began to cackle and glow as electricity danced along the blade; the sounds grew louder as more electricity was gathered. Ari reached Narwa and thrust her blade forward, lightening shot out the tip and hit Narwa fully on the chest sending him flying backwards and into the wall of the chamber.

Ari saw blackness creep into the edges of her vision but she smiled anyway. She did it. She had used lightening, the hardest thing to control. She remained conscious long enough to hear Linde declare her the winner and then allowed herself to surrender to the peaceful oblivion that was calling her name.

When Ari next woke she found she was back at the house where Toga had brought her to before she began her journey to Avalon. Silmeranna was by her side and when Ari stirred he perked up and licked Ari before asking if she was okay. Ari just groaned and sat up, her head was pounding and she could desperately use a pain relieving potion. She jumped when a potion bottle was handed to her.

"Thanks." She murmured,taking the bottle and drinking it. She sighed as the effects worked immediately. "What happened to me?"

"I brought you back here after you won. You collapsed after Linde announced you as the winner. Congratulations are in order I believe. You are now the master of all the elements and have claimed your destiny as the Queen of Avalon." Toga said smiling down at the girl proudly. "My son would be immensely proud if he could have watched you fight them."

"I doubt Sesshoumaru would have let me." Ari said grinning.

"True but I have no doubt he will be proud when you tell him." Toga said, handing her Excalibur which she had dropped when she passed out. "You have done what you came here to do after all."

"You mean I can go back." Ari asked excitedly.

"Yes, all you need to do is go through the door at the end of the hallway." Toga replied and watched with amusement as the girl practically flew out the door and down the doorway her wolves charging after her.

Ari danced excitedly down the hallway, there was only one door at the end and it had her name written on it. Standing in front of it however was her parents who wore big beaming smiles on their faces.

"Oh my darling girl, you have made me so proud." Lily said embracing her child as tears streamed from her face.

"I knew you could do it, you are a Potter after all and we are a persistent bunch." James said embracing both his wife and daughter. "We would love to have you stay in the spirit realm, think of all the fun we could have."

"James!" Lily said harshly and the marauder backed away hands raised in innocence. Lily opened the door to the living realm for her daughter embraced her one last time. "Go, he is waiting for you. I think you made a good choice with him. Remember I want lots of grandkids."

"Mum." Ari whined blushing as she passed through the doorway.

"Grandkids?" James said in fake anger. "There is to be no baby making. Do you understand me Ari? No baby making."

"Goodbye." Ari called out, choosing to ignore her father. She watched sadly as the door closed and she was sent spiralling into darkness.

Her eyes fluttered open; she felt heavy and knew she was back in the living realm. She moved her head to the right and saw Sesshoumaru and warmth filled her heart at seeing him. She had missed him. Her hand tightened in his and she watched in excitement as his eyes shot open and bore into her own. She felt like drowning in gold, there was so much emotion running through his eyes. Happiness. Hope. Warmth. Guilt. Most of all Ari was happy to note that she could see one emotion that made her heart flutter. Love.

"Did ya miss me?" She asked her voice a little hoarse from lack of use. Ari didn't get a verbal reply from the Daiyoukai instead she felt his lips touch hers in a desperate kiss. 'Actions speak louder than words' Ari though before losing herself in his kiss.

"This one apologises." Sesshoumaru murmured when he broke the kiss and was pleased to see the dazed look in her eyes. "Naraku should never have gotten his hands on you."

"Don't apologise dummy, it was meant to happen. If it didn't I wouldn't have an awesome new sword or kick ass new powers." Ari said shaking her head.

"I failed you." He whispered, breaking eyes contact and looking away overcome with sudden guilt at not being able to protect her properly.

"Sesshoumaru look at me." He didn't want to look at her; he didn't want to hear her rejection. "Sesshoumaru, please."

Ari watched helplessly as her attempts to get him to look at her where shunned, tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "You jackass! I go through all that stuff. I get trapped in this stupid dream world, I travel all the way to Avalon, and I get accepted by this sword. I train really hard to master the elements and become a better person and you won't even look at me. Why won't you look at me?"

Ari was full out crying as she watched Sesshoumaru's tense body slowly turn to look at her. She cried harder when he simply pulled her to him and allowed her to cry into his chest. His hand came up to entwine in her hair as he bent his head to rest on hers.

"This one should have been there with you." He uttered so quiet that Ari had to listen very closely.

"That's what bothering you?" Ari asked moving her head so she could look at him. "You could never fail me Sesshoumaru; I had to go through that alone. It was my journey to claim my destiny. I needed to do it alone. I thought about a lot of things whilst I was there."

"This one still wished he could have been there. What did you think of?" Sesshoumaru asked as he wiped her eyes with the edge of his sleeve. Although judging by the blush on her face he could guess what she had been thinking about.

"I thought about my friends and my family. But most of all, I thought about you. I missed you." Ari muttered gripping his haori tightly in her hands. "I...I love you Sesshoumaru."

The hand that was in her hair tightened slightly and pulled so that Ari was looking up at him, he bent his head so that his lips brushed briefly against hers. Sesshoumaru almost smirked when Ari tilted her head further expecting a proper kiss.

"I missed you too my little witch." Sesshoumaru gently placed a kiss on Ari's nose before moving down to once again brush his lips against hers. "This one loves you as well."

His lips claimed hers in a searing passionate kiss that left her dizzy. Ari moaned when he nipped at her bottom lip, allowing him entry into her mouth. Their tongues battled and played with each other as Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him and sat her in his lap. He growled lightly when the hands that had previously been clenched in his haori moved. The Daiyoukai found his own hand couldn't keep still as it moved from her hair to caress her neck briefly before slipping underneath her shirt to caress her back. He felt smug at the moan that he was able to produce.

Ari felt hot as she pulled slightly on Sesshoumaru's haori to open it. Slipping her left hand inside to feel his muscular body, she grinned as he growled, her right hand moved up to wrap around his neck. She whined when he pulled away from the kiss but gasped in pleasure when he started to trail kisses down her neck. She bared her neck to him and shivered when he gave a low pleased growl. She heard Sesshoumaru groan quietly when her fingers accidently brushed across his nipple, grinning she brushed her thumb lightly over it again.

'**Would you be so kind as to maybe pack it in with the public display of affection?' **Silmeranna growled lightly as he stalked into the room followed by Anarya.

Ari jerked at the voice and began to blush heavily as Sesshoumaru snarled at the wolves. He pulled Ari closer to him and stared at the wolves with red tinted eyes, the only reason he wasn't attacking them was because they showed no sign of hostility and they smelled of Ari. Ari tutted and tried to move out of Sesshoumaru's grasp but found he wouldn't relent in his grasp of her.

"Silmeranna, Anarya come here." Ari made a hushing sound at Sesshoumaru's growl when the wolves approached. She bent down to pet them briefly before introducing them. "The black one is Silmeranna, his name means silver moon, the white one is Anarya, her name means sunny day. They are my familiars so be nice to them."

"This one is unfamiliar with what a familiar is." Sesshoumaru said his voice deep with previous arousal.

"Well they protect me." Sesshoumaru stiffened at that remark and Ari was quick to add. "Not in the literal sense, they give me advice and help if the need arises. Familiars have been companions to witches and wizards across the ages. Though only dire wolves like mine are familiars to those with elemental magick."

'**Silmeranna and I will leave if you wish to resume your previous activities.' **Anarya said amusement lacing her words.

"This one would very much appreciate it." Sesshoumaru said looking at Ari with desire filled eyes.

"Wait, can you understand her?" Ari asked perplexed.

'**We are both part of the canine family Ari, he can understand me perfectly.' **Anarya told Ari.

"I suppose I should tell you what happened to me right?" Ari asked looking at Sesshoumaru.

'**Looks like someone isn't getting any tonight.' **Silmeranna sniggered as much as a wolf could snigger.

Sesshoumaru growled at the snarky wolf but was content to listen to Ari's tale, even more so when she curled up into him. They had plenty of time to discuss what would happen in the future later, but for now both of them we just happy to have the other back again.

* * *

A/N: Naughty Silmeranna interrupting them...poor Sesshoumaru. Do you feel sorry for Sesshoumaru?

Are you happy that Sesshoumaru and Ari are back together?

Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter.


End file.
